Coward
by HorrificallyDreadful
Summary: They called him a coward. They beat him down and kicked dirt in his face. The will within him refused to let him quit and he charged on. The world and his people against him, he continued on his path of righteousness with the guts to never give up. For it was in fact his ninja way.
1. Welcome to the Forces

**Coward**

 **AN: Welcome readers to a new story… sort of. Basically I wanted to make a story about the true horrors of war. The brutality of it all. It is very heavily inspired by the amazing movie "Hacksaw ridge" as well as a few other war based movies I've come to love. If you haven't seen that movie yet, I'd heavily recommend it as it was so amazing. Uh, I've actually been writing this for a while just as a sort of personal fic just for myself, but as I'm reading through it, it's actually not that bad and I have yet to read anything like it on this site… not to toot my own horn or anything haha, just… it's something different I guess. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you'll hate it. Who knows? To each their own.**

 **As of right now, I am also working on my other story "Please Believe Me" but I've been pretty swamped with school and work at the moment so I haven't had much time to write. I'm posting this to ensure you guys that I am not dead and that I am still writing. I just wanted to get something out for my loyal readers who have been waiting patiently. A few who have messages me personally demanding updates, I am sorry. Just give me some time. When I have free time I am writing vigorously, but I don't get too much of that. So, just bear with me people! I have a ton of these personally written stories that I've made just for myself, if you enjoy this one who knows, I may put those out as well. I have about two more. Let me know.**

 **ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this little snippet of a newly war-torn world of Naruto.**

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the original plot. All rights go to their respective owners

 **Chapter 1** :  
" _I see Humans, but no Humanity"_ (Banksy)

* * *

Lying flat on his back, Naruto's ears rang as he stared up towards the smug filled sky. He laid there on the battlefield covered in scattered dead bodies. Bodies of young men who were no longer suffering in this hellish war. Young men all uniformly donning the regalia of their respective villages. Once meaningful and hopeful souls, now reduced to nothing but pawns of war laid forgotten on the conflict riddled battlefield. Most of them were so disfigured and mangled they were no longer recognizable. All of them too young to have seen the things they've seen.

The Shinobi world is not the same anymore. Long has it changed from the days of the clan wars where its every family for themselves. Nor is it the same as the second and third great wars. No longer is it a bloody chess match between the Kage using their somewhat willing Shinobi where skill is admired and feared. Now, it's a game of numbers.

In Konoha, the time of willing participants joining the academy to hone their skills is over. There is no academy because there is no time. This is but one of the adjustments made on the losing side. Any young man twelve or up with a steady enough family line is taken from their home for the purpose of training. This means the oldest son of a family with more than one boy. The restrictions to this draft are if the boy is an only child or if the boy has no brother. For those who don't meet these requirements, entry is optional. At the age of sixteen, they are shinobi.

The four man squad equipped with a Jonin sensei who teaches you the ropes is a thing of the past. Now, for every twenty genin there are two Jonin tasked with their training. As soon as they deem your class ready, all of you are promoted to chunin and you are officially battle ready.

That's for the young boys. For the young girls, they are trained in the arts of basic medicine from the age 12 to 18 to assist in the matters of the returning wounded soldiers. When they do turn 18 they are free to decide where they would like to work. They are rarely placed on the battle field anymore for the obvious risk of the horrors forced upon them by the women deprived enemy. In the first few years, they were encouraged to go, but after a woman presumed dead escaped her captives and told her story, the third Hokage decided it a good idea to pull them from the frontline. Apparently the enemy began to target them for capture only for the purpose of satisfying their own. Men at war hold no morals.

Now the only women on the front lines are those containing advantageous kekei genkai such as the Sharingan of the women from the Uchiha clan. Even so they hold a greater risk than men. Capture is not a possibility. They are to battle with cyanide tablets beneath their tongue in case they are ever incapacitated. When they die, a seal on their body destroys their kekei genkai immediately. For the men, it merely seals it away and can only be unsealed by whoever their clan heads are.

Strength is still admired with certain restrictions agreed upon by all of the nations. There are no Jinchurikki anymore. The loss of innocent lives from the terroristic style attacks of these monsters were felt by all. It struck a chord throughout the lands and it was agreed upon. 'No Biju Warfare'.

Now it is what war is. It is brutal… it is long… and it is bloody. Army against army… man against man and in the much sadder cases… boy against boy. More precisely, this war is the longest and it is the bloodiest. The greatest of all wars. Great used ironically of course.

It's a strange concept to grasp the way it all began. The death of a little girl and a soldier. It became a widely known story after too long. Twelve years ago, the Hyuga heiress of only five years of age was taken from her home in the dark of night. The culprit a Shinobi of Kumogakure. When her absence was discovered, her father went in search of her. A mile out of the village, he caught the man who had stopped to rest, clearly underestimating the power of Hiashi Hyuga's Byakugan. He slayed that man that night, but he did not save his daughter.

Sadly, that was not the end of it. The Third Raikage claimed innocent when he was questioned by their ally Iwagakure. He claimed his man was murdered senselessly for simply passing through the land of fire. What's more, he demanded compensation in the form of vengeance. He wanted the man who killed him to die as well. The Third Hokage did all he could to justify with Iwa on the matter, but they hated Konoha just as much. The plan was to get Iwa to side with them so that Kumo would have no backing for the issue and they would call off their silly demands.

The Hokage's actions were in vain. The stage was set and they demanded the body of Hiashi Hyuga. The grief stricken man was indifferent to the matter and he was all but ready to agree to it until his brother spoke up and demanded he take his place. The Hokage did not attempt to hide the matter to the Raikage. In fact, they agreed to the circumstances. As a clan head, Hiashi was far too valuable to kill that easily. With the rationalization of causing him more pain in life, the Raikage agreed to the trade.

It was a matter that was to happen in person. The Raikage and the oldest son of the man that died met with the Hokage and the twin brothers of the Hyuga clan at a halfway point between the two villages. The moment of reckoning was upon them. In one split second. One single breath, a war was started. As the son of the dead man went to exact revenge, his heart was stopped with a precise Jyuken strike to his chest. Hiashi was not prepared to lose his brother as well.

The Raikage made no move to save his life. He stood back in his spot, a few feet away staring at Hiruzen Sarutobi who was masking his emotions well. He said two lines that spoke volumes for his intentions. "As you know Hokage, this means war. Let history tell the story today." It's been twelve years since then. Twelve years of constant fighting. Everlasting agony to the race of humanity.

They were children. Children in the heat of war. There is no such thing as lasting innocence in this world of war.

"Naruto!" yelled a voice out in the distance. Naruto tilted his head in that direction to see a young man about as old as himself. Black hair done up into a spikey ponytail atop his head with a few loose strands falling over and matting to his bare forehead. His headband brandished proudly on his left bicep. He crawled over to the downed blonde, keeping his head low as to avoid the detection of any remaining enemies. Naruto turned back towards the greying sky, nothing remotely on his mind. When he made it to him, he could feel his hands on his body. More specifically, the bloody gash along the left side of his abdomen.

"Hey, keep your eyes open. Hey!" he said slapping his whiskered face to wake him up. Looking out towards the field, he apparently spotted something as he ducked his head down further. "I'm gonna get you out of here." He said as he grabbed the front of Naruto's green vest and began dragging him. Before they made it too far, a kunai came soaring in. He unintentionally yanked Naruto just in time as the kunai impaled the ground beneath where his head would have been.

Shikamaru looked towards the direction it came from and pulled a kunai of his own. Appearing in a shunshin, four Kiri shinobi stood before him. He hopped to his feet and stepped in front of Naruto's downed form.

One of them spoke for the group. "Well, well. Two survivors." He mocked. "A Nara if I'm not mistaken." He stated looking at Shikamaru. "Drop your weapon or you will be killed."

The ponytailed man glared at him, but did as he was told. There was just no logical way of getting them both out of here alive.

"Get down on your gut and put your hands behind your back. You're coming with us." Again, he did as he was told. The last thing Naruto saw was the bottom of a shinobi sandal soaring down towards his face. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Opening his eyes to the sound of some kind of chime, Naruto poked his head up above the blue sheets of his bed set. Looking around, there were twenty other little eight year old boys in similar beds equally confused by the sudden noise. Only twenty others as this was only one of the many orphanages littering the village. With war came a rise in orphan population, consequently an influx in space needed. This was one of the fifteen orphan houses. It's morning already? It can't be.

"Ok guys. It's time to get up." A bright and happy voice said from the front of the room. Their heads turned in sync and stared at a woman with short black hair. The head mistress of the orphanage Shizune. "Come on, rise and shine you little darlings. Let's start the day."

Groggily, the boys marched out of the room, absentmindedly falling into a straight line as they funneled out the door. They began the routine they became accustomed without a second thought. They each funneled into the bathroom to do their morning business before breakfast.

After all that, the lot of them met in the dining room for breakfast. A small meal passed out and eaten within the given time limit. When they finished their meals, it was off to the classroom. They worked on reading and writing and whatever else was in the curriculum. After their lunch break, it finally got to the best part of the day.

The kids funneled out of the side door of the small orphanage, the playground in sight. It was a completely metallic set of obstacles for them to enjoy the rest of their day on. There was a swing set, a merry go round, and a set of slides connected by a jungle of platforms and metal staircases. Naruto found a swing a ways away that he enjoyed sitting at. No one really played with him. He wasn't hated or anything. It was more like they were afraid. When he first got to the orphanage three years ago, he was five years old. He would frequently have night terrors where he would wake up and freak out, scaring everyone. Those episodes resulted from the loss of his mother a few months prior. So, he just sat here on his swing, watching everyone else.

It wasn't necessarily ideal, but he enjoyed watching the games they would play. It was still kind of fun. He found he rather enjoyed playing at the park outside of the orphanage. They used to be able to go out and explore the village. For some reason they just started locking the front gates. They did a lot of things differently now. They were not left in ignorance. It was explained to them that they were at war. None of them truly understood what that meant, but they understood that there were some bad people trying to hurt them. That's all they were told and all they needed to know.

Every day they have drills and exercises they must take to prepare for an attack. It's become little more than tedious work at this point since they've only actually been attacked once and it was on the other side of the village. But, regardless, as per the Hokage's orders, they are to practice safety at all times. When the siren sounds, you run inside and duck into any room nearby. You find a desk, table, or bed and you hide under it. And you don't come out until an adult says to. That's the way they are instructed to protect themselves.

The days never change here. Every day is the same. The only indication of them actually moving through life is the fact that the seasons change. Children wouldn't notice such a thing right? They essentially do the same things every day anyways right? Well, as time goes along even a child can become bored of routine. It's in human nature to want to experience more than just the basics of life. That's all they've been exposed to at this stage of their life. That makes the fact that they too will one day be going to war a lot sadder.

The life of war is difficult not only for the soldiers fighting, but also for the innocent people who must prepare to do so. Truly a life where no tomorrow is promised. That's the thing about life. It only takes one moment to shape our path. One moment of sheer joy.

"Hey, Naruto! We're trying to play ninja. We need one more person to make it even. You want to play with us?"

Or one very bad mistake. "u-Uh… Sure!" One innocent invitation that is soon to end in tragedy. What makes a man is his conviction to that which he believes. For a man who refuses to stand for anything is no longer a man, but a monster. In the eyes of a child however, a man of war, regardless what side, is a monster.

* * *

He stood there at the top of the slide, looking down at the kid twitching on the ground below. The ringing siren screaming in his ears, blocking out the sound of Shizune yelling his name from the door. Why wasn't he getting up. He wasn't moving. That boy that asked him to play with them was no longer moving. His eyes were open and he looked like he was breathing, but he wasn't moving.

He didn't know what happened. They were playing ninja… and then there was an argument… then the kid hit him in the face. After that… there was the sound of a boom. A very loud boom and then the siren. In that one small moment, his buttons were pushed too far, so he pushed back. It was just a little shove. A seemingly harmless way of distancing himself from this kid who wanted to hurt him. Why was it so much worse?

His vision was set solely on the downed kid laying in an awkward position on the floor. He didn't even blink when Shizune came diving in next to the boy with one of the other kids he was playing with. He couldn't move himself. He watched as Shizune placed a hand on the boys back, dropping her ear next to his mouth that hung open loosely with the smallest strand of blood leaking out the side of his lips. She then took her thumb and placed it on his top eyelid, tugging lightly. Naruto watched as the boys jade green eye retracted from the assault of extra light.

Shizune sighed and looked to the other kid who was standing on the opposite side. Naruto was still gazing into the eyes of the boy on the ground as two men wearing white medical gowns with red plus signs on their arms came diving into his peripheral. He also saw the accusing finger of the other boy barreling into his chest from a distance. Still his eyes on the boy, he didn't flinch when Shizune came rushing over to him, anger in each step. He couldn't hear much, but he did hear that one line. "You could have killed him."

He heard it so clearly it almost made him sick. He could have killed that boy. He almost killed someone. He couldn't even fathom that. It hurt to think about. Much more than Shizune painfully grabbing his upper arm and dragging him back inside. It hurt a lot worse than the fear riddled faces of the boys around him as they parted and allowed the two of them through. It even hurt worse than the spanking he was dealt from the administrator. He could have killed him…

* * *

(4 years later)

"Ok boys, gather your things." Shizune said, standing at the doorway of their bedroom. All twenty of them, all in their best dressed and looking presentable got in line at the door. "I am so glad to have housed you all here. It has been my pleasure to teach you all I could. I know you boys will serve our beautiful village well. Whatever you choose to do." She said.

The line stretched back to the opposite wall. Each of them had their black duffel bags in hand ready for their first departure into the real world. Naruto stood among the middle of them all. His blonde hair slicked back for this big day. It was the decision day. The day they were all dreading for one reason or another.

As orphans, they have a choice of whether or not they would like to join the forces. This of course being due to their obvious family loopholes to the draft. If not, there are plenty of other jobs that could use young hands to train. Little by little the line began to move. From his spot, it didn't feel as though it were moving any. Every little step closer they got, he pondered whether or not he really wanted to go through with this. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was unsure if he would be prepared for it all. They were asked how they planned to contribute many months ago. They were given a list of jobs or specialties within the forces or outside the forces. All this time he's spent pondering that question and still he feels as though he could use a few more minutes… or hours… or days.

"Next!"

And there went the time. There were only about five people in front of him. At the opposite side of the wall outside of their bedroom was a man wearing the official Jonin uniform with small round black shades on, signing forms for each person who told him what they planned on doing. When their form was signed and stamped, they were sent off to their location without a single glance. Shizune stood to his left, overseeing the entire ordeal, smiling the children off as they entered the workforce or the war. Only, everyone so far has chosen workforce.

"Next!"

He was a lot closer now. If ever he wanted to back out of it, this is the time to change his mind. What if he regrets it? What if he can't handle the impact of this decision?

"Next!" (small time lapse)

There are so many other ways to help. So, why this way? Why is he choosing this?

"Next!" (small time lapse)

… God this is stupid.

"Next!" The kid in front of him stepped up to the table. "Name?"

The kid seemed to be thrown out of his stupor. "u-Uh! Heichi Yuen."

The guy wrote it down on the paper. "What's your choice?"

The kid pondered it for less than a second. It seemed as though he just decided a mental debate between himself. "f-… Factory…" The way he said it seemed as though he were disappointed in himself.

The guy signed the form silently before stamping it official and handing it to the kid. "Take it to the factory, and they'll get you started. Next!" Naruto came up and stood with his hands behind his back, feeling it to be an appropriate position when in the face of someone who could be considered his captain in a few years. "Name?"

"Naruto Namikaze." He said quickly.

The man wrote it down silently. As he did so, Naruto took this time to examine his uniform. His name was presented across the right side of his chest in a little strip. Something new. It read 'Ebisu'. "What's your choice?"

Here it goes. Now or never. With an intake of breath, he spit it out. "Field medic."

The guy actually looked up at him. "Field medic?" he asked as if not hearing him. "Well, looks like we've got the year's first orphanage recruit." He said as he began writing again. Naruto offered a very small smile as he glanced up to Shizune who seemed surprised as well. With the slamming of the stamp on his paper, his fate was sealed. "Take it to the western barracks. They'll give you a place to stay for the night. Recruit training begins tomorrow." He nodded and grabbed the paper. "Thank you for your service." The man said which surprised him. Naruto just nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

As he stepped out onto the streets of Konoha, he was amazed at how dreary it seemed. Viewing it from within the walls of the orphanage all this time, he had always imagined it a lot brighter… livelier maybe.

"Hey, move it kid." A vendor said as he continued pushing his cart down the road.

Naruto offered him an apology that was left in the wind. The village is actually exactly like the walls of the orphanage. Just as dreary, just as grey, and just as lifeless. He began walking towards the direction he was informed to go by the man assisting the orphans at the front gate. He went up and showed him his paper and he directed him down this street.

The barracks are apparently not necessarily in the village. In fact, they are located at the old ANBU training grounds. He walked and walked, passing by many different people including a few high ranking shinobi. Being out here felt no different than being in the orphanage. There's just a lot more people who seem to hate the imaginary walls around them.

He continued until he finally found the location he was instructed to go to. It was a literal camp site. Or rather a much larger camp site. The sign on top of it read 'Troop 9'. He stared up at it in amazement. He was going to be part of troop number 9. For some reason that felt right.

"If you're a recruit, bring me your documents. If not keep moving." A voice said from the wooden post off towards the left. Naruto turned that way to see a man with a blue bandana on his head and scars across his face.

"o-Oh." He muttered out as he made his way over. He tapped the paper in his palm on the way to him. "I'm a… I'm a new recruit sir." He said handing his paper over.

The man took it while blatantly sizing him up. With a sigh he read over the paper. "Namikaze..." He said his last name as if tasting the way it rolled off his tongue. Or rather, as if it were a name he knew all too well.

"Yes sir?"

The man looked up from the paper and handed it back. "Nothing. I knew your father is all." He said with a nod. "Great man. I expect nothing but great things. I'm Ibiki." He stuck his hand out and Naruto shook it vigorously.

"I won't disappoint you sir."

"I sure hope not." He said shaking his head. "You're in barrack 7. Choose a bed you like. You're the first one here."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave before he fully comprehended his words. "u-Uh… where are the other recruits?"

"They show up tomorrow. The orphanages discharge a day early so move in day for you guys started today. You're the only one that's signed up for service." He explained. Naruto was surprised. They were the last orphanage to be sent off, so that meant unless someone else from his came, he was truly the only one. He nodded again and walked off.

Along the way, he pondered that excitement the guy showed at hearing his last name. He knew exactly who his father was. Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the leaf. To the leaf, a hero who helped tilt the previous war in our favor. To the opposing forces, a monster who decimated their people. He knew of his father from the history lessons at school. He knew of his famous techniques that are now used widely in the forces, well all but one.

He died in the heat of war as he saved his Genin from certain death. He also knows of his mother being the last container of the Kyubi. That information was told to him by Hokage himself. Well, the old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime. Now, they are under command of the Yondaime Kakashi Hatake.

In route to the barracks, he witnessed a living legend in the flesh walk by. Jet black hair done in a lazy ponytail, two bangs framing the sides of his face, and two strange lines on his face. Itachi Uchiha of the great Uchiha clan. Oh man, if that was his sensei then this could turn out to be very difficult.

He continued down further until he reached the designated wooden building. Barrack 7 was etched into the wooden plaque above. He stepped up and opened the door. Inside, he grew a bit disappointed. It was almost exactly like the twenty person room at the orphanage. The only difference was that the walls and floors were wooden, not blue. He walked further in and took the bed second to last along the right hand side. He swung his bag onto the bed and looked around. Each of the beds had a footlocker down in front of them.

He walked around and kicked his open. Inside there was a set of clothes, black ninja sandals, and a blank headband. This was it. He was here now. He's a part of the Konoha Shinobi forces. This was going to be something of a crazy adventure.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Waking up to the sound of some kind commotion, Naruto rolled over to see the room now nearly filled with other guys, all of them already dressed in their training gear. Gear consisting of black ANBU style pants taped down at the bottom, black shinobi sandals, and white t-shirts with the leaf village symbol on the right side of their chest. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. There were so many guys standing around doing various tasks just to pass the time. Some playing Shogi, others practicing grappling moves they've learned, and most just talking to their neighbors. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're a heavy sleeper aren't you?" said a voice behind him. In the bed next to his was a brown haired boy with two red tattoos on each of his cheeks. "You pretty much slept through a fight or two." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh… really?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone, trying to keep the conversation going. "I guess I was really tired."

"Tch, seems like it." He stood from his bed and leaned over to him, extending his hand. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto took the friendly gesture with a nod of his head. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Namikaze?" Said a voice more towards the middle of the aisle. He looked up to see a guy with a spikey ponytail looking his way in lazy interest. "As in Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto nodded. "Uh.. yeah, that was my dad…"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh man. Seems I'm in a room of top class prospects. What a drag."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

He gestured his head over towards the most heavily populated area of the room. "There are a lot of big named families in here. There's you Kiba, Choji, Shino Aburame, now a Namikaze… This is insane… Not to mention golden boy over there." He said again gesturing towards the big group of people. The others all looked that way and somehow all knew exactly who he was talking about. Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. No doubt a big asset to their barracks.

"Oh man, they're gonna be way harder on us aren't they?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Most likely. Whatever the case, I think you should get ready. There's only five minutes until our Jonin sensei are supposed to arrive." He said to Naruto who quickly jumped up. He grabbed the stuff out of his footlocker and quickly put it on. Just in time too as the door opened. Without even being told, they all stood at attention on the left gap between their bed and the next one. Eyes forward, hands behind their backs, and feet shoulder length apart.

Their two Jonin Sensei came walking in. Both of them sporting dark black hair and coal black eyes. They were clearly family members by how similar they seemed. Strangely enough a pair of orange goggles hung down around the neck of one of them. "Welcome recruits." Said the other as he walked through examining everyone. Sizing them up as best he could. "I am Captain Shisui and this is Captain Obito. You will address us as such. From this point on you no longer have freedom. You may consider yourselves worthless until we deem you something useful."

Captain Obito stepped back towards the start of the line on the left hand side. "As I walk by, you will state your name and the position you signed up for." He informed quickly with the clipboard in his hand. He went to the first person.

"Horo Kiechi! Long range combatant!" Naruto watched on in interest as he went down the line. Each guy doing as was asked of them. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned to see Captain Shisui staring straight at him. He quickly looked forward, afraid he was in trouble. When the black haired man just continued walking he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uchiha Sasuke. All around specialist." Obito continued along.

"Nara Shikamaru. Strategist"

"Akimichi Choji. Close combat." That was the last of the left side. He then went straight across, never looking up from his keyboard.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Tracking specialist!" Obito scribbled it down and continued on.

"Namikaze Naruto. Field medic." The scribbling of his pen stopped abruptly. He slowly looked over to Naruto's face. Most of the others looked as well, most unaware of who he actually was until now. If Obito had dropped his pen, it'd sound like an explosion in this hellish silence. With a nod of his head, he continued on.

When he finally finished, Shisui once again took over. "Most of you were drafted and I am well aware not all of you want to be here. But, let it be known we don't care how you got here. We are simply tasked with making you into the best shinobi possible. So, that is exactly what we'll do. We don't care how you feel, because the enemy will not care."

Flawlessly, Obito picked up. "We don't care if you're injured because the enemy will not hesitate. We are not friends. In fact, by the time you leave our care, you should hate our guts."

"Your friends are those standing right next to you. Make a lot of them, because you'll need em for the years to come. Prepare yourselves, because we start in five minutes… Welcome to hell."

* * *

 **AN: Okay! So, this first chapter was fairly boring. I was simply setting up the world as it is now. Some things to know if you did not catch them.**

The **Biju** are essentially equal to **nuclear warfare** and have more or less been banned from use. That being said, Naruto does not have the Kyubi… all will be explained in due time.

I **chose** to exclude women from the draft as was common back during the world wars, but they **can choose to serve if they wish**. I'm not sexist or anything lol, I love women!

Naruto's personality is a little different than it is in the show, but he still holds the _same morals and beliefs_. He's just a little more respectful, as I believe would be appropriate with the children being quite literally bred for war during a young age. He's essentially a **decountrified Desmond Doss**.

This is **not** an extremely religious story. It's just a tale of personal belief

If you're a common reader of my stories then yes you should know this is yet another **Naruino.** I honestly don't know why anymore haha. I was just writing this tale and it somehow fit. I mean, Sakura would've fit too, but idk I don't much care for Sakura.

Some people may be upset about Hinata's early demise, but that was the **trigger for this war to begin**. I didn't necessarily have to, it's just the route I took. As I said, this was a _**personal story** _that I am just deciding to share. It's rather compelling if you stick around.

Though some of the clan children may qualify for the decision aspect of the draft, I think it's fair to say that no clan would withhold their clansmen from a war of this scale.

For those who don't like Naruto being "tortured" as was once an issue with my story in the past, **this is not a fic you're going to want to read**. Once again, I'm a firm believer in _growth_ through _pain_. So, he will be at the raw end of the stick for a lot of this story. But, just as he is in the show, the knucklehead just doesn't know when to give up. I hope you guys stick around and enjoy! I don't know how often these chapters will be, but I am still very much more focused on my other fic at the moment.


	2. The Most Beautiful Thing

**Coward**

 **AN: Hello again. For this story, I have about a good 30k words typed up for it, sooo I think I'm just going to post a chapter a day until I get caught up with it. Of course, as I said in the first chapter, this was heavily influenced by Hacksaw Ridge and a few other war stories, so yes the world is more modernized more set towards the modern world war II era as someone pointed out. Uh, yeah this was a story I more or less just wrote for myself, so I'm not really expecting much praise from it. If you don't like it, It won't offend me all that much. I do enjoy reading compliments though, so if you do enjoy it, please let me know…**

 **Uhhhhhh there are going to be a lot of time skips, because I was just too lazy to include training montages within these tales, but I do explain important events that happen within those skips… uhhhhhh, everything I hint at that seems vague or unexplained will be explained in time so, you know, don't jump down my throat on some of these little (what happened) moments… until the story is over at least. When we get to the end and there is still something unexplained or missed, then bash away.**

 **Ummmmm…. I think that's it… If you enjoy this then… favorite it… follow it…. Favorite me and follow me… get an update every day… for maybe the rest of this week depending on the length I'm making these chapters. But, be warned, this is sort of on hold up to the point I've got it at. I'm still writing it, but Please Believe Me is taking precedence over all for the moment. So, when I have free time (Which is virtually never) I will be working on that. But, whenever I come down with writers block on that and I just need a break, I'll work on this one. So, this is secondary basically. Anyways! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

"In love there are two evils: war and peace" (Horace)

* * *

(Two Years Later)

The platoon of fourteen year olds all stood at attention side by side in this new camp they had never been to before. Their task something new apparently. "Alright gang." Shisui said as he paced around in front of them with his hands casually shoved in his pockets. "You've all made it through your recruitment years. I commend you. But, now it is time for you to return to your families for individual skills training."

Obito continued for him. "For those of you belonging to a shinobi family, please step forward." Mainly all of the clan children stepped up. "You may take your leave." Simultaneously, they all bowed and took their leave. "See you in a year." He called out to them.

Shisui stepped up and examined the rest of them. "As for the rest of you. All of the hand to hand combat you've learned these past two years is a great basis, but you have all selected a specialty to properly contribute to this unit. Today you will begin training in whatever it is you've selected. There are specialized individuals here that will be showing you exactly what it is you are to learn. Pay close attention and learn all you can." He added. "If you so wish, you may return to your homes throughout the time you are not training. If you do not have a place to stay, you may remain in the barracks. The choice is yours."

Obito stepped forward with a clip board in hand. "Now, when I call your name step forward!" he said. He began reading the names off. "… Mahada… Goren…" In total a good chunk of the remaining platoon members stepped forward, a good eight of them. "You all will be going to meet with Might Gai, our taijutsu specialist. He will be teaching you a variety of close range tactics as well as the use of weapons."

The group was then sent off in the direction they were told to go to.

"Next up." He called out about five more names. "You are being trained in distance and support techniques from Shisui himself. Step off to the side and remain at attention." He said as they complied.

That left only Naruto there and he was pretty sure he knew where he was going. "As for you Naruto. Come with us." Shisui said. "My group, remain here, I will return shortly." Naruto nodded and began following. He remained silent until they reached a white tent. Pulling the flap back, they entered to see an older man with long white hair.

"Well would you look at that." The man said as he stood to his feet and walked towards him. "God kid… you look just like him…"

"Master Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, unsure of why he was here. "You're teaching me Medical Justu?"

Obito answered for him. "No. Your task is going to be split. Due to new orders from the Yondaime, all field medics must learn fuinjutsu as well."

He seemed confused. "Fuinjutsu? Why?"

"Who knows kid? But regardless, I'll be showing you the tricks of the trade throughout the day. Then at sundown, you'll head to the medical tent to learn medical techniques."

He seemed as though he were going to protest again. "That's an order." Shisui said, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Yes sir." He said with a stone face and a nod.

Jiraiya nodded as well and sent the two Jonin off on their way so that he could begin. "Now. Welcome Naruto. I'm not sure how much you know about me but I trained The Yellow Flash of the leaf. Your father."

Naruto cocked his head in interest. "y-Yeah, I know. If I may speak freely sir, how come I'm the only one here? If all field medics are to learn fuinjutsu, where are the others?"

Jiraiya thought it over for a second. With a sigh, he answered. "Well, first off, when you ask for permission to speak freely, you should probably wait for an answer before you just… speak freely." He corrected him. "And to be honest, that was all bullshit. I was not supposed to tell you this, but they want you to learn your father's technique." He admit.

Naruto seemed to ponder his thoughts, not completely sure how he felt about that. "I-… Why?"

Jiraiya prepared all of the things they would need for the basics. "Because kid. That jutsu is what put fear into the hearts of the enemy while your father was alive. Ultimately, it could have brought the end to the third war a lot sooner had it not been for his untimely death."

Naruto nodded. "But… why me?" he specified.

"Well. That is because there is no one else who _can_ do it." He said shocking the blonde. "Well, that's not exactly true either. There is no one who can do it as effectively as your father did. There are a few trusted members of the village who can combine their chakra and perform the jutsu, but no one can perform it solo. It is to the belief that your father had a special type of chakra that allowed him to utilize the technique with just the bare minimum of energy. If all goes well, you should be able to use it too. Combine that with your mothers chakra and you could possibly use it even better."

Naruto still seemed unsure. "I'm… I thought this training leave was supposed to be a year. I can't learn fuinjutsu to that level in a year and learn medical jutsu on top of that. I mean a technique like that could take at least four years to learn."

"Well, you don't have that kind of time." Jiraiya said. Naruto gave him a confused look. "This technique must be battle ready by the time your squad is sent out into the field. If not, you will not be allowed to deploy with them."

"But… but, I'm the team's medic." He said.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that. You didn't peg me as the medic type. I was thinking you were without a doubt one of the all arounds." He said.

Naruto shook his head. "No sir. I uh… Well, I prefer to just… play the support role." He said.

Jiraiya eyed him suspiciously. "Support role huh?" he asked rhetorically as he overlooked him. "You're afraid aren't you?" he asked curiously.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the statement. "Afraid? Afraid of what sir?" he asked.

"You're afraid of confrontation… you're afraid to fight."

Naruto looked at him for a second before he chuckled lightly. "I'm not afraid to fight."

"I think you are." he said.

Naruto shook his head. "Hand to hand training was a part of the basics we've been doing. I've won most of my bouts." He argued.

Jiraiya just shook his head. "That's not real fighting kid. Those are just spars, and from what I'm told, you seem to play defense more so than anything, using grapples to disable your opponent... But, when your life's on the line, that's a real fight." He said. Naruto just shrugged and looked down to the stuff, but Jiraiya wasn't satisfied. "Maybe it's something else then…" he eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out what it was. Then, as if it were written across his forehead, he said it. "Killing… You're afraid to kill."

Naruto froze at that. He then shook his head. "No I'm not af-… I'm not scared to kill… I just… don't want to kill anybody."

Jiraiya chuckled as if he thought he were joking. When he realized he wasn't, he looked at him seriously. "… You do realize killing is a part of war right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but I feel… I feel like we have enough people to kill the enemy just as they have enough to kill us… I'm going to be saving lives… that's… that's why I'm here."

Jiraiya just stared at him. The whole reason he was here. The whole reason they were doing this was to create a second yellow flash. A second terror for the villages to fear. But, if he refused to kill, what was he worth? He just didn't understand yet. Once he's made it through the basics, he'd have a different view on it. "Ok kid. Fair enough. Let's begin."

* * *

(1 year later)

His hands glowing bright green, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's forehead as he hovered over this dying fish, trying all he could to complete his task. Finally, after a few seconds, it began flapping violently once more and he sighed in relief. "Very good Naruto." Said a voice from his side.

Turning towards her, it was an older woman with short brown hair and two purple rectangular markings on her cheeks. "Thanks Rin-sensei." He said with a smile. "I think I understand the concept now. I guess I was visualizing it in a completely different way than I should have been. No wonder I couldn't get it." He said wiping his sweat.

She nodded her head in praise. "You see what happens when you actually listen to the words of your elders?" she mocked as she wrote a few things down on her clipboard.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. In all honesty it's probably just because my control has improved since the last time I tested." He said as a way to undermine her teaching abilities.

"Heh, yeah right you little jerk." She said shoving him playfully. She ripped the paper from the clipboard and handed it to him. "Here you go. You're officially a field medic." She said as he nodded. "That's all the training I am permitted to give you so if you want to learn more you could always join the medic academy." She suggested.

He shook his head with a smile. She was still trying to get him to join the Medical Corp as it would keep him off of the front lines. He had told her about his true intentions a while back and she of course disagreed with the outrageous plan. Why would anyone step onto a battlefield without the intent to kill? That was possibly the easiest way to get killed yourself. Yet, he was persistent and determined to help however he could.

"Nah. Who would I be if I stayed while all those guys go fight for me?" he asked rhetorically. "Some of them don't even have a choice."

Rin's demeanor dropped as she got a lot more serious. "Exactly… but you do." She said basically pleading with him to think it over again.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you for everything Rin-sensei." He stood to his feet and prepared to leave. He was wearing their training gear which consisted of the all black ANBU styled pants, black shinobi sandals, and a white shirt with the Konoha symbol brandished on the right of his chest. Due to the three years of training, the shirt was fairly tight against his body displaying his slim yet very muscular build.

She smiled realizing her words still fell on deaf ears. "Goodbye brat." She said as she shook her head. "Goodbye…" She would definitely be bringing this up with Obito sometime soon.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Konoha, waving at the people who waved at him, telling him 'thank you for your service'. It was something they all had to get used to as they integrated back into the life of the village. For those first two years, they were held within the barracks and only selective parts of the village so their contact with the brunt of it was almost none-existent. The third year they were released to do their own training with family if they had any.

Most of the guys that didn't come from a ninja clan remained in the eastern barracks with Kakashi and Obito. He however had been given a room by Jiraiya so that he could learn the flying thunder god technique as fast as possible. Turns out he was a natural at fuinjutsu and he learned the technique in a little over eight months. Since then, he's been pouring his entire being into working on his medical training in order to pass the test necessary to become a fully-fledged field medic. He had taken it six times in the past two weeks and just passed with flying colors! He felt amazing right now.

As a field medic his job is to basically keep the men alive long enough to get them proper treatment. He could definitely do that much, but he did want to learn a bit more. Instead of just sustaining someone's injuries, he could possibly do more and actually save someone's life. That'd be amazing. As he walked, he stopped when he smelled the sweetest smell he's ever smelled in his life.

Turning his head, there was a little shop positioned between two others that he just knew originated that godly scent. It was a little shop with 'Ichiraku's ramen' written on the board above it. Looking further down the road, he didn't have to be back at base until sun down. It was barely noon. Figuring he had a day to kill, he shrugged and went for it.

As he stepped in, he was greeted to the beautiful waitress waiting patiently behind the counter. "Welcome to Ichiraku's! Please take a seat and order whenever you're ready." She said sweetly.

Naruto smiled and took a seat. He looked over the menu curiously until he stopped on something they had during basic training. It was something at least somewhat familiar. After ordering it, he sat patiently as he looked around the small restaurant in wonder. The place was pretty basic, but it was oh so beautiful. There were pictures of the owner with various individuals Naruto knew very well. There was the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, there was Jiraiya, and… The Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze…

Sure enough, the old man present in every picture came walking out of the back room. He made eye contact with Naruto and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Oh… You're…" he said, pointing at him, not able to finish his statement for fear of being wrong.

Naruto understood and stood to his feet to introduce himself. "I'm uh… I'm Naruto Namikaze." He said shaking his hand.

"Well I'll be…" he said shaking his head as he looked him up and down. "You look just like your father." he said with admiration in his tone.

Naruto smiled and glanced back to the photo on the wall. "Oh, thank you sir, that's very kind."

The old man traced his sight and looked at the picture as well. "I uh… I took that picture the last time I ever saw him… the last time he was in the village…" he said pointing at the photo on the wall. Naruto nodded as he listened along. "He came here with your mother for dinner the night before he left… and I never saw him again…" he stared at the picture for a few more seconds until he looked back to Naruto. "I uh, I also heard about your mother… I am terribly sorry for your loss." He said holding his hand out once more.

Naruto smiled and accepted the friendly gesture with a kind nod of his head. A few minutes went by before his food finally came out. A steaming hot bowl of ramen that smelled like heaven in a bowl. He sat there alone and ate his food in peace. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. When he was finished, he was ready to pay.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Said the young girl working the register. "My father says it's on the house."

Naruto smiled and pocketed his money. "Well, thank you very much. The food was amazing by the way." He said as he turned to leave. Before he did, two more people entered. The first one he noticed, a very pretty girl wearing a bright green dress. She had emerald green eyes and bright pink hair. The guy she was with, a familiar face. Wearing a high collared blue shirt and looking a lot more casual than he's ever seen him.

"Sasuke." He said in greeting.

Seeing who it was that called his name, realization came over him. "Oh, Naruto." He said. An awkward moment of silence followed as Naruto looked between the two and Sakura waited for Sasuke to introduce her. Finally, he caught on. "Oh uh. Sakura, this is Naruto. He's uh… he's one of the guys in my barracks. Naruto this is Sakura." He said.

Naruto nodded and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you." He said with a kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. And thank you for your service." She said in reply.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled. "Oh, we haven't served yet, but thank you… So, I can see you guys are on a date so uh… I'll leave you to it." He said more so to Sasuke. "See you tomorrow." He said with a nod.

Sasuke nodded back. "Yeah. See you then." He said with a nod. Naruto smiled awkwardly at the two once more before leaving the tent. "Heh, what a loser." The Uchiha whispered down into her ear. Sakura giggled and slapped his arm, calling him rude for the remark.

* * *

Now walking down the road to the barracks, he found himself thinking about that encounter. In a world like this, everyone wants to experience things like love before they die. When your death can come at any given moment, most tend to try and do so early. It was strange seeing someone like Sasuke being struck by the same bug. Since he's known him, he seems focused on nothing but serving, but it goes to show everybody craves it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't one of those people. Especially considering his plan for service. He wasn't stupid. He knew how idiotic it was to run onto a battlefield without the intention to kill. It would likely get himself killed, but he had to do it. That didn't mean he wasn't interested in one day falling in love. Or one day getting married and having kids.

With how long he's been trying during this year long break, he had all but given up. For guys like Sasuke it was easy. He was good looking and well known. Strong and cool. He was everything a girl could want. As for Naruto, well most people don't even know the Yellow Flash had a kid. He was relatively unknown, not that attractive, and from what Rin-sensei says, he's totally dense when it comes to girls.

Meeting her was only the third time he had ever talked to someone of the opposite sex at all and she was twice his age. So, maybe that didn't count. The first time was of course being raised by his mother early on until her death. Then, he came under the care of Shizune in the orphanage housing. They say when you meet the right person, you'll know exactly what to do and when to do it. But, how could that be? What if you meet the right person but you don't know how to approach them? What if you get so nervous you can't speak? So many what if's that could go on forever.

"Hey FUCK you, you piece of shit!" Came a loud slurred out manly voice from somewhere off to the side. It kicked Naruto out of his thoughts. More importantly, whoever was speaking kicked the man he was speaking to through a window. With a crash, the other drunkard rolled over. Naruto quickly ran over to help him up.

"Ooooh." The guy groaned out. Naruto squatted down next to him to see he had a piece of glass lodged in his side. There was more commotion around as the guy who kicked him was trying to charge him out the door, but a group of other bystanders were restraining him by his arms.

"Hey, hey." Naruto said as he looked down to the guy who was trying to grab at the large shard of glass in his abdomen. "Hey, it's fine. You're ok. Ok? I'm gonna get you to the hospital alright?" He used his medical ninjutsu to painlessly remove the shard as to not cause more damage while they moved.

He looked up when finally two members of the Uchiha police force came to assist in the matter. One of them turned to him and saw his uniform. "You good to take this man to the hospital?" he asked.

Naruto looked down to the injured man in question. "Uh, yes sir. I got him."

The man nodded. "Whose platoon you in?" he asked.

"Captain Obito and Captain Shisui's." he said, assuming he would likely recognize his family members.

The man nodded. "I'll tell them of your good deed. What's your name?"

"Naruto sir. Naruto Namikaze." The man nodded and hesitated for a slight second hearing the name before he continued on. "Ok buddy, let's get you up." He said with a groan as he got the much larger guy onto his back.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, it was a bit more urgent than he would have assumed it to be, but there wasn't too many people. He was spotted by a doctor. "Is he injured?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Alright, set him on this gurney here and we'll take care of him." He said as Naruto nodded.

He did as he was asked to do and looked around at all of the people being treated for various things. There were people with serious injuries who seemed to be in extreme pain. There were a few soldiers, no one he recognized, but there were a few. This is where amazement kicked in for him. People who have trained their whole lives for the purpose of healing others. Life savers in the truest sense. These people he admired and at one point aspired to be like. He wanted to be a doctor ever since he witnessed such deeds like these when Shizune took him to the hospital.

At the time he was only about ten and he came down with some kind of illness. So, Shizune took it upon herself to have him taken to the hospital for treatment by none other than her master, Lady Tsunade. On their way, Shizune was approached by a doctor who desperately needed her help with a matter he himself couldn't handle. So, Naruto watched as she went to work, ultimately saving a soldiers life. He knew of course how respected she was in the forces for her medical abilities. Hell, they all knew. When she was called away to the hospital it was because there was a biiiig group of returning injured and they needed the best of the best on deck. She was one of his inspirations, but his biggest was still his father.

Maybe in a different life he could have done something like this and this alone. Something as gracious as this, but not in this war. No, this war needs people willing to lay down their lives. Naruto simply vowed to be there to pick them up. No matter what had to be sacrificed for him to do so. He's learned from early on that in trying times sacrifices are necessary and plentiful. His father and mother being prime examples as they laid down their lives for the people they loved. He would do the same, as of course, it runs in his blood. He continued looking until through at least three thick pieces of glass, time drastically slowed as he saw the most stunning thing he's ever seen.

Blonde hair… a much paler color than his own… and blue eyes that shared the same trait. Her perfectly proportioned body being hugged incredibly tightly by the white gown of her nursing uniform. She was beautiful. More than beautiful, she was extraordinary. Magnificent and then some. Never before had he seen someone so perfect. To him it seemed as though she could have been sculpted from clay by god himself. Never before has a pretty girl made his heart race just from seeing her from a distance. So why now? Possibly because he knew that it was an inevitability that he would be speaking with her in a few moments.

No-no he couldn't possibly talk to something so… so pristine and perfect. In this moment right now, she is perfection in its truest form. He doesn't know how smart she is or how dumb… he doesn't know how humble she is or how stuck up… he doesn't know how nice she is or how mean. So, all that stuff he can make up right now in his mind. The girl of his dreams is humble, kind, and very intelligent. Until now, she was just any woman fitting the description of a female. Now, there's an unnaturally pretty face to breathe life into the wish of his perfect girl. So, why were his legs moving?

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and yet his legs continued walking flawlessly around each corner leading to her section. He seamlessly avoided anyone in his path. When his view of her was obscured, he'd hurry to get to a position which it wasn't. Finally, he made it. Now there was no thick glass separating his view and he was possibly only ten feet away, just… staring at her from the aisle.

She hadn't noticed him yet as she was filling out another chart from a guy she just checked on. He didn't say anything, and she didn't know there was someone there to say something to. Naruto continued looking at her, completely rooted to his spot. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

She began to gently sway her body to a tune in her head. As she did so, a small smile arose on her face at whatever memory or joke was arising in her mind. Naruto truly couldn't believe his eyes. It was like seeing that picture of his mother for the first time. He was seeing something that was just completely impossible. Was she even real?

As she swayed, she caught sight of the constant figure of a boy in her peripheral vision. "You can take a seat. I'll be right with you." She said as she continued filling out the form in her hands. Naruto remained in his spot. He turned slightly to see if she were possibly talking to someone else. Nope, there was no one else. When she didn't hear movement behind her, she turned towards him fully.

Again, as if it were possible to do so, time slowed down. He watched in great detail as she whipped her head towards him. Her blonde locks slowly flew around to her back, uncovering her goddess like face in all its wonder. A face without a single blemish or scar. Just… raw, untampered beauty.

Ino looked at the strange boy up and down. He seemed confused, or lost, or… something. Noticing his attire she realized why. "Um, the Military physicals aren't until tomorrow." She informed him. He didn't say anything. He just continued to look at her with that small smile still resting gently on his face. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there… something else I can help you with?" she asked. Naruto seemed to finally kick his daze, but still he had no words. Ino spotted the blood stains on the bottom of his shirt. "Are you ok?" she asked much more urgently.

Naruto looked down to see what she was looking at and he quickly chuckled and put her mind to rest. "o-Oh, yes ma'am. I'm fine. I-… t's.. the mans…" he said pointing over to the kid a few cubicles away with the injury.

She made a half-assed attempt to see where he was pointing before she nodded and just went back to writing. She scribbled a few things until she realized he was still standing there. He was just smiling at her. She looked around uncomfortably. "Is therrre something else you need then?" she asked yet again.

He again kicked his daze. "o-Oh, uh… yeah… I uh… I came to…" he paused, unsure of what it was he wanted to say.

She looked at him awaiting the rest of his statement. Figuring he was sent by someone and simply forgot what they said, she finished for him. "Give blood?" she said gesturing towards the chair where she was doing the procedures from.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah. I-I mean… yes ma'am. I uh… came to give blood." He said with a small smile. Ino nodded slowly finding his demeanor to be quite strange.

"Ok… then. You can come in and… and take a seat." She said with uncertainty. She went back to writing, but noticed he still hadn't moved. "Right… over there." She said pointing at literally the only chair in the room.

Naruto smiled and did just that. He plopped down in the chair and watched her as she prepared everything. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not even for a second. Her back was to him so she didn't really notice. Finally when she turned around, she placed the needle and other materials she needed down on the metal table by the chair. She glanced up to see his smiling face once more before she turned again to grab her clipboard.

"Ok sir. What's your name?" she asked holding her pen at the ready as she stared at the line on the paper asking for the patient's information.

He continued to stare at her. Almost as though he were unaware she had asked him anything. As she looked down, he examined every aspect of her face from the short distance they were now at. Her beautiful skin, her bright blue eyes, her soft looking pink lips and strangely enough her eyebrows. It was all so perfect. So very, very perfect. When her eyes looked up and met his expectantly, he awoke again. "uh… I'm-I'm sorry?" he asked, assuming she indeed asked him something.

"Your… I need your name for the form." She said, still trying to figure out why he was so strange. "So that I can fill out your paperwork."

He nodded and gave her a small smile as he truly thought about his answer. He couldn't think about anything but how beautiful she is. It consumed his entire thought process and apparently cleared room in his head for anticipation of even more of her. "-… t's… uh… It's Namikaze… Naruto Namikaze." He said shaking his head.

She gave him a curious look before she continued on. "Have you ever given blood before Naruto?" She asked. Never before has his name sounded so sweet to him.

He shook his head as he stared down at her lips for some reason. She apparently seemed to trace his eyesight as she curled her lips behind her teeth. He looked back up to her waiting eyes and answered. "No ma'am… no I've never given blood before…" his voice drawled off towards the end as his eyes continued to examine each and every crevasse of her beautiful face, forever scorching it into his memory.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, well…" she scribbled a few more things down before she was finally finished. "It shouldn't hurt at all." She began to set up the new equipment for the procedure. As she did so, she could feel his eyes on her. It was uncomfortable, but she didn't mind it. He wouldn't be here too long anyways.

He watched as she smoothed out a section on his arm, even tapping it a few times to expose the vein. She looked back up into his eyes and gave him a small smile as well. Sticking the needle into his arm, his blood began to run through the little plastic tube without trouble. He watched it for only a second as her beautiful face came back into view.

"… I uh…" he said drawing her attention. "I'm a… field medic." She seemed perplexed by the strange and utterly useless information presented to her. But, to be nice, she nodded and focused much more intently on the needle in his arm, hoping he got the hint that she didn't really want to talk. He did not. "I was only permitted to learn the basics… I heh… I saved a fish." He said stupidly. Luckily for him, she smiled and shook her head, still looking down at the needle in his skin.

She spared him a small glance, but she seemed to ignore his words. "You gonna be able to make it home Mr. Naruto?"

"Yes ma'am… I'm… I'm staying at the barracks." He informed her for no real reason.

Ino mockingly nodded and finally pulled the needle from his arm. As she did, she used the tip of her finger to cover up the bleeding hole. It illuminated in a familiar green glow before she removed it. No more blood and no scar. Naruto rubbed the spot and watched as she stood up and grabbed all of the stuff. "Alright Mr. Naruto." She said as she began filling out the rest of his form. Signing just a few more things, she finished and removed his paper from the top of the stack on the clipboard. "Take this up to the front desk and you are free to go."

He nodded and grabbed the paper. As soon as he did, she turned and began putting the materials away. He remained in his spot, just smiling at her sweetly. She turned and saw him still there. He knew by now he had to seem like a creep or something, so he quickly asked something to put her mind to rest. "Your uh…" he coughed into his hand to regain some composure. "I didn't get your name…"

She cocked her head with a smile. "Well, why would you need to know?" She asked.

He smiled back. "…Well, because I don't trust anyone else to take my blood… I'm a bit of a constant donator." He said.

She chuckled lightly. "Heh. Oh are you now? Funny that I've never seen you in here before." She said, calling his lie.

"I'm a bit of a new constant donator actually." He corrected himself actually making her chuckle. "So, for the next time I come here, I'd like to know who my trusted nurse is."

She just stared at him for a few moments as if caught in a mental debate with herself. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Ok… well, my name is Ino… Ino Yamanaka." She said holding her hand out for him to shake.

He did just that with a beaming smile plastered on his face. "Ino…" he said, just to feel the way that felt rolling off his tongue.

She nodded to him, assuming he wasn't sure he was pronouncing it correctly. "Ino." She said, pronouncing it for him again with a chuckle.

* * *

 **AN: I just want to say, the relationship between Desmond and Dorothy in that movie was absolutely amazing. I loved every single scene they had together. It felt so authentic and heartwarming.**


	3. A Shot in the Dark

**Coward**

 **AN: As promised, another chapter. Not much to say. It's fairly short, but that's just the way it cut. Uhhh... enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"I'll throw my voice into the stars and maybe the echo of my words will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise.  
All I'm saying is: I will love you through the darkness" (Christopher Poindexter)

* * *

"Well would you look at that." Shisui said pacing in front of the much smaller group. "A little over half of em came back."

Obito shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright you won this one. Dinners on me tonight." He said to Shisui who chuckled back. "If you are a draftee, please step forward." He said. All of them besides Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto stepped up.

Shisui began counting them out. "6, 7, aaaand 8. All accounted for."

"Good. This is actually the first year we didn't have to go hunt one down." He said to his partner. "Alright, fall back." He said as they did so. "Volunteers step forward."

The four of them stepped up. "Ah well, no question there. All clan children. No choice anyways." Obito said. "All but uh… ah, our little orphaned warrior." He said talking about Naruto.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Kid works like a horse." Naruto didn't outwardly react, but it was nice to be recognized. "Alright, fall back." They did as instructed. Shisui stopped his pacing and faced them directly. "I hope you all enjoyed your time at home, because after todays physical examination, boot camp round two begins anew. You can trust that it will be much harder this time around. And since there is only one year before final graduation, we're gonna push it to the extreme. Let's get to it gentlemen."

* * *

Walking into the hospital behind most of the other recruits, Naruto instantly began looking around. He was looking for any sign of the blonde haired beauty from yesterday. Ino Yamanaka. This, more than anything else, is what he's been looking forward to. He just had to see her again. It was an absolute must. In his searching he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so so-… Oh hey uh.. Sakura, right?"

"Yeah and uh… you arrre…"

"Uh, Naruto." He said a little embarrassed that she didn't remember his name.

She nodded. "Oh, ok. It's good to see you." She said as a way to weasel out of the conversation. She turned her head and grew exponentially more excited. "Hey!"

Naruto turned that way to see Sasuke come up and wrap her in a hug while he discretely eyed him with a snarky look. Naruto just looked away and continued on. He searched for her for a few more minutes until he finally gave up. She wasn't at the blood drawing station or anywhere in the main room. Maybe she's not working today.

He sighed in disappointment and resigned to go wait in line for his physical. He sat in his seat in the waiting room provided for them among his group of soldiers and two others and he waited. Fiddling with his fingers to pass the time, he could see down the hall Sasuke and his apparent girlfriend still talking away. He wasn't necessarily jealous of him for his girl, rather the relationship they seemed to share. Why couldn't someone be that happy to see him?

As he watched the two of them he didn't hear his name being called from next to him. A few seats down, Shikamaru stood from his seat and asked the kid sitting next to Naruto to switch. "Hey, you didn't hear me?" he asked the blond who had finally tuned back into reality.

"u-Oh, no I'm- I'm sorry." He said sitting up straighter in his seat. "I was jus-…" he said not finding an adequate excuse in time.

Shikamaru just nodded. "Uhuh, well what's up, what've you been up to?"

Naruto thought it over. "Uh, I've been training mostly. I uh… I completed my medical training over the year and just barely passed it yesterday."

Shikamaru nodded to assure him he was listening. "Oh ok. Great, I'm hoping I can depend on you out there on that field. From talking to some of the older soldiers, its kind of hard to find a good field medic."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Oh man, I really hope I don't let you down."

Shikamaru just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, you'll do fine." He said looking around. "So, the word around the barracks is that you learned your dad's jutsu."

Naruto was shocked he knew that. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I did."

"Sweet. That'll definitely give us an advantage." He said.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yeah…" Not much of an advantage if he wouldn't kill anyone.

"So uh, if you don't mind me asking, why did you stay?" Naruto was unsure how to answer that question. "I mean, for us in clans its pretty much expected for us to fight, but… I mean, you've got a free ticket to just… live." He said.

Naruto stared at the back of the chair in front of him in thought of that question. How could he answer something like that? To him it was a simple answer, but he didn't know how to put it into words so that someone pretty much damned to the fate he was choosing could understand. "I uh… I-.."

Before he could properly formulate his answer, the door towards the back room opened and a young looking nurse with brown hair popped out. "Shikamaru Nara." She yelled as she looked around.

He stood to his feet yawning as he did so. "Oh man, what a drag. Some other time then." He said heading towards the front of the main room.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief now that he was out of that uncomfortable situation. He was now left here alone once again. He sighed and looked around the group of waiting soldiers. He spotted Choji having a discussion with one of the soldiers from the other unit saying something that had the chubby guy laughing uncontrollably. The rest of his group was also sitting around having separate discussions. The only ones not there, that he could recognize, were Sasuke and Kiba.

Looking back down the aisle he spotted them last, they were gone, but Kiba was there. He seemed to be walking down the aisle trying to talk up a pretty girl possibly a year or two older than them who was trying not to be rude about his forwardness. As they came into hearing range, he listened in.

"Heheh, look I really don't want to waste your time, but god I'd be absolutely devastated if I didn't at least tell you how beautiful you are. I mean, someone had to do it today." He said smoothly, trying to hold her attention.

The girl chuckled and shook her head. "Well, you're very kind. But, you seem a little young for me. I can't wait for you forever."

In a last ditch effort to stop her before they passed the spot he was supposed to be, he stepped in front of her, halting her much to her frustration. "Look, I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking for is one date. One little dinner with me this weekend."

"I thought you boys start your training again today." She said curiously.

Kiba smiled and looked her up and down. "Oh we do, but we've got Saturdays to ourselves for detached training." He informed her. "Look, all I'm asking for is a chance." He said.

The girl looked at him with an amused smile. She just stared at him for a moment as if mentally debating with herself. "… Ok then." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's see how you do." He smiled as she wrote her address down on his hand. When she left, he walked over to the group of laughing soldiers where Choji was to brag about his win. Naruto smiled and looked around for the other missing member of their group.

Looking back down the hallway, it was completely empty. Maybe Sasuke already had his physical and he just left. He was a second away from looking elsewhere when the door to the janitor's closet down the hall opened slightly. Looking a bit closer he saw Sakura sneaking a peek outside. When she was sure the coast was clear, she stepped outside, fixing her clothes on the way down the hall. He watched her strangely until he spotted the door opening again. This time, Sasuke came out with a slick smile on his face.

He walked down the hall, discretely scratching his chin and shaking his head. "Naruto Namikaze?" Hearing his name called he stood up and walked towards the same nurse who called Shikamaru to the back room. When he stepped into the backroom, he was taken to a screening room where he was weighed, his height was checked, and his blood pressure was taken. When all that was done, he was sent to a room. He waited for a few minutes until a doctor came in and began the physical. With everything completed, he remained there on the table waiting on his return with the results.

Finally he came back in. "Ok Mr. Namikaze." The guy said. "Thaat's about it. Here's a copy of your record for your superior… aaand a release form. Take it up to the front desk and you're free to go. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you sir." Naruto said respectfully as he stood up and shook his hand. On his way down the hall, he spotted Shikamaru laughing at whoever was behind the front desk. Before he made it he was already leaving.

"Bye Shikamaru." A familiar voice said. Almost immediately, his heart skipped a beat. He stopped in his spot and ran his hand through his messy hair. He stood rooted in his spot, not sure if he even wanted to step up to the counter now. His heart was racing incredibly fast now.

Breathing a sigh to calm himself, he spoke his own words of encouragement under his breath. "Ok, ok… just be confident. Be cool…" finally, he took his next step. His legs trembled as he did so, but he forced himself to continue on. He was stuck with a strange feeling. He desperately wanted to see her again, but he didn't think he could do so without acting even stranger than last time.

When he first saw her, he was like a frightened deer. He wasn't anticipating something so amazing, so he wasn't ready for her. Now, he knows and that makes it all the more frightening. When he finally got to where he could see into the window, his heart danced within his chest.

There she was, hunched over her desk signing off on a few documents with her hair done up in a ponytail and her bang held out of her face by a red clip in her hair. Just as beautiful as she was the day before. In honesty he wasn't sure she was real as he laid in thought of her last night. How could she be? Perfection is hard to come by after all. She seemed to see him in her peripheral view and she looked up.

For the slightest of seconds, she looked at him, registering his face in her mind. In that slight second, a new fear he hadn't even considered popped up. What if she didn't remember him? That would hurt him a bit more than it should. He watched in anticipation as her mind registered him, and that second felt like ages. Finally, a new shine rose within her baby blue eyes and she sat up a bit straighter, sporting a beaming smile.

"Hey, you're the field medic!" she said with glee in her voice. "Save any fish today?"

He felt relief wash over him, knowing she remembered him, but he wasn't prepared for that question. "u-Uh no. Heh… no it uh… it was already fried when I got to it." He joked.

She giggled with a beaming smile. "I was wondering when you would be coming." She said much to his surprise. "You do remember me right?"

He chuckled as well. "Heh, of course. Ino." He said as she nodded. "There's no way I'd forget you."

"Oh and why's that?" she asked curiously as she took the papers he handed to her.

He watched her begin to check over the form and those words slipped out of his mouth with no filter and downright without his say so. "Because, I think you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

She stopped reading and focused on a single word on the paper as she processed that statement. Glancing up to him, he was nervously scratching the back of his head. "That's nice." She then answered. "You use that on all the ladies?"

He smiled to himself and shook his head. "No actually… I uh… I could only use it once in my life and I've been waiting for the right moment. If that wasn't it then something out there must be pretty incredible."

She smiled and continued to look up at him. "You must be still a little dizzy from giving that blood yesterday." She said shaking her head as she went back to the forms.

He just shook his head and continued to smile at her. "No… you're just beautiful…"

She smiled as she finished signing the form. "Here you go fish boy." She said handing him the paper. He grabbed it from her and lingered there staring at her. "Is there something else I can help you with?" She asked in a moment of déjà vu from their first meeting.

Naruto still held his smile firmly as if he just couldn't not smile in front of something as glorious as her. "Yes ma'am… I came to get the paper signed, but since you're here… I'd also like to uh… t-…"

His voice was feigning and Ino smiled as she was pretty sure she knew what it was. "Ask me out?" she finished for him. His mouth remained agape trying to spit out his words of approval. When they didn't come, he just nodded his head. She smiled and watched him blush. "Well, I think I'd love that." She said. "Shikamaru tells me you guys have Saturdays off… is that an ok day?" she asked. Again he tried to speak his approval, but nothing came out so he nodded again making Ino giggle. "Aheheh, cool. Maybe bring some words with you?" She joked as he chuckled and backed away from the desk preparing to leave. "Can I see your release form?"

He stepped back up and handed it back and watched as she put her address down on the back of it. His smile was everlasting on his face. He watched her in wonder and waited until she finally finished. She looked back up smiling back at him.

"I'll see you soon?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll… I'll see you soon." He said, his face actually starting to become a little sore from the constant smiling. He backed away from the desk and waved at her. She waved back at him with a smile of her own and giggled when he almost ran into a nurse walking the opposite way. He couldn't believe this.

* * *

(A few days later)

"COME ON PUSH IT MEN!" yelled Obito as the group of boys ran the muddied obstacle course with he and Shisui standing at the end. "LETS GO! PICK IT UP." They had made it to the last obstacle and the two pack leaders were in a dead sprint to the finish line. "PUSH IT, PUSH IT! Here they come." He said to Shisui who nodded.

He readied himself to stop the ticking stop watch for the first person to make it. A few seconds passed and BAM he clicked it. "Wooo! That's a barrack nine record! Great job Naruto!" he yelled out to the blond who seemed just about ready to pass out as he was down on his knees huffing and puffing. "Sasuke he got you by a few inches, push it a little harder. The rest of you that's pathetic! It wasn't bad but clearly it could have been better!"

"That being said, what we're gonna do is take a little jog through the woods." Obito said as he looked around with a keen eye searching for any protest. "Take two minutes to fall into formation, two lines… and as a reward for their outstanding performance, Naruto and Sasuke get to lead us."

A few minutes later they were jogging at an awfully quick pace around the woods surrounding Konoha. A pace that got faster and faster every time Sasuke sped up to outdo Naruto. Pretty soon, the men behind them began to drop. One by one until it was just the two of them damn near sprinting towards an unspecified location.

Obito and Shisui watched from a distance with small chuckles of amusement. Those two never failed to compete no matter what they were doing. When they grew tired of the idiotically spontaneous track session, Shisui shunshined to their location. He popped up right in front of them, halting their sprint. They both huffed and puffed, their faces scrunched up in exhaustion trying to catch their breath.

"Alright jackasses, you did great, but sadly your team was left behind to die." They turned around and saw the rest of the guys walking towards them, being led by Obito. "So in the end, all you would've won in this idiotic competition of yours are ten caskets with the names of your teammates carved in them."

Sasuke shrugged, still huffing and puffing. "We set the pace… If they fell behind then that's their own fault."

Obito stepped up and looked at him with a clearly unimpressed expression. "Oh, is that how you see it?" he asked.

He shrugged again. "There is nothing more important than the mission… It was in the shinobi handbook." He said casually.

Shisui just smirked and shook his head. "Yeah we'll see how long you hold that ideal. Faced against impossible odds, trust me, you're gonna want someone there next to you. You'll surely learn that before it's too late."

Obito shook his head and addressed the squad as a whole. "Alright guys, that's it for the early morning workout. Take the rest of this Saturday to improve your individual skills, or don't I don't care. Just be back in the barracks by midnight tonight. Dismissed." Naruto smiled in thought of the day he was in for. As they began walking back to the barracks, he glanced over to Sasuke, intent on complementing him on a good job. The dark haired boy was looking at him in a look that seemed to border on disgust. Their eye contact was as brief as that and they continued on their way.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Sitting at the back row of the park theater, Naruto had his eyes plastered solely on the beautiful blond sitting next to him snacking on the free popcorn they were given. This was an event put on by a group of merchants determined to make these war times a little more bearable by bringing theater to the villages. It was free and Naruto didn't have money so this was the best he could do. Sad, but Ino didn't seem to mind much.

"So, you gonna talk to me or just stare all night?" she asked suddenly.

He smiled. "Uh… yeah, I-… What uh… what do you do… other than the nursing thing?" He asked, his voice waning when he realized how stupid the question sounded.

Ino glanced over to him as if she were trying to figure out if it were a real question. When he gave her that timid smile, she knew it was. "Uh, well. I'm… I'm into flowers." She said. "And I'm also part of the therapeutic recovery unit."

He nodded. "Oh, because of your clan right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Well, I'm actually not in it yet, but I am training for it." She admit. "When I finish my six year term with the hospital, I'll start working."

He nodded his head. "That's… that's amazing." He said, still sculpting out the outline of her face with his eyes. She felt his gaze and glanced over to him, smiling when they made eye contact.

"What?" she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're… so beautiful." He said lowly, almost as if he were trying to say it under his breath.

She smiled and turned back to the play taking place. "It is pretty dark out here." She said sarcastically, basically implying that if it wasn't she wouldn't seem as pretty.

"Day or night, you shine all the same." He told her, and he was actually impressed with himself. He thought that up on the spot. To his confusion she began to giggle lightly, covering her mouth as to not disturb the others around them.

"Heheh, that was pretty corny." She told him making him blush and chuckle along with her.

"Heh, yeah I guess so." He said scratching the back of his head with that beaming smile of his. Ino looked at him in wonder as he did so. Finally, the two of them looked back to the play taking place up on the stage before them. Well, Ino did.

Naruto on the other hand found more interest in a couple a few rows in front of them. They were in a heavy make out session, not in the slightest bit worried about the play taking place. He discretely glanced over to Ino. His eyes locked onto her soft pink lips set in a gentle smile. As if she could see him looking, she rubbed them together. He quickly looked back to the stage with a smile of his own.

"AHA!" Yelled the brown haired actor on the stage holding a fake sword, standing over the downed form of the apparent villain. "Let death claim your soul gently my foe. For your pain is far too great to subside. In the end, you were a worthy adversary… and your people shall look upon you with pride!"

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Walking through the streets of Konoha back to Ino's home, the two of them laughed about how ridiculous the awful play was. Naruto even making her laugh as he poorly quoted the lines he remembered and made the movements of the actor. "Haha! That was so stupid!" Ino bellowed out, holding her gut in laughter.

Naruto finished with his antics and calmed down, falling back into step with her. "We sure did get what we paid for. Fitting that it was a free show." He said making her giggle again.

"Hehaha! Yeah. Could you imagine if we had to pay?" she asked incredulously as they continued on. Naruto chuckled and shook his head at the thought. Looking further down the road, his smile was everlasting. Ino glanced up to him with a smile of her own. "This was fun fish boy." She said poking his side jokingly.

He leaned away from her jab at his side and smiled, glad she had a good time. "I'm glad it was." He said, looking down to her. She had already turned back down to the road, giving him the opportunity to look down to her lips for what felt like the millionth time tonight. A thought came to his mind, the way he pictured it, it was going to be beautiful.

She sighed with a pleased look on her face. She was happy about the way things turned out tonight. Just as she was about to voice her assessment, she was suddenly grabbed. "Yo-.." In an incredibly swift movement, Naruto moved his body in front of hers, his hands snaking around her back, pulling her body into his as their lips connected in a deep kiss that she wasn't expecting. It was just so sudden, so when she pried herself away, her body reacted on its own and her palm met the side of his face, stunning him in his spot. "Oh! I'm- I'm sorry!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I-.. I'm sorry, I thought… I thought you'd…" Naruto sputtered out urgently, afraid he overstepped the boundaries.

She looked at him incredulously. Now that she was caught up mentally to what happened, she was able to assess the situation properly. "You didn't ask-!" She told him, as if it were something he should have known by now. She began walking and Naruto was left standing there, feeling like a total idiot for jumping the gun on that. He rubbed his cheek gently as he looked at her retreating form. Then, she stopped and stood there for a moment. Finally, she spun around, looking at him in a still shell-shocked gaze.

"y-… You gonna make me walk home alone?" she asked looking back to him. He was confused but stepped that way regardless. The rest of the ten minute walk was relatively silent and more than a little awkward. Ino feeling foolish for slapping him and Naruto feeling dumb for being so quick.

When they finally made it to her front gate, she turned to him. "uh… Thank you… so much for taking me to the show…" she said, trying to find the proper words of goodbye. "It was… fun…"

Naruto nodded and scratched his head in embarrassment. The rest of the walk here he had been thinking of a way to apologize without sounding like an idiot. "Uh, yeah. Yeah it was fun." He said nodding his head. "Uh, I uh…" he looked down to the ground between them, trying to find the words. "About that… about the kiss, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to ask or anything. I just thought…"

She nodded and smiled at how embarrassed he seemed. "It's fine. I'm sorry I slapped you. That was uh… that was a bit much." She said with a chuckle. "Um… I didn't—hurt you or anything right?"

He felt at his cheek, he hadn't even thought about if it hurt or not. He was just completely embarrassed. "Uh… well it just stings a little." He admit. "I can just fix it up on the way to the barracks."

Before he said anything else, the hand she slapped him with raised up and grabbed hold of his cheek. In his peripheral vision, he could see the appendage light up green and that oh so familiar soothing feeling befell him. He stared straight into her blue eyes, watching as they danced in the light of the green chakra. Every time he thought he saw her at her best, she did something to make herself more beautiful, more genuine.

Their blue eyes met and refused to leave each other. Ino watched as his much bigger hand came up and covered hers, pinning it to his cheek. Their eyes were shining with conviction as their souls danced in the joy of this magnificent moment. It wasn't necessarily love at first sight, rather this moment was the first sight of love.

"Ca-.." he swallowed that lump in his throat. "Can i—kiss you?" He stammered out as they drew closer and closer.

Now a breath away, she smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Their lips met in a much more gently peaceful way that made this moment just so damn perfect. Every second of it.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter filled with mushy gushy love here I know. The action and drama comes later. Stay tuned.**


	4. Intentions Known

**Coward**

 **AN: Hey guys, I know, the chapter is a day late, but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload my document yesterday. I tried for a good half an hour, but it just wouldn't seem to budge. That being said, today I will be posting two chapters. So... yaaaay, enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

"… and for once, bravery looked a lot like running away" (Kat Savage)

* * *

(Two weeks later)

The newly established couple of blond lovers were walking through the woods, Naruto leading the way. Both dressed in their casual wear which for Naruto consisted of his training attire. Ino, a purple t-shirt with some black shorts, and on her back, a bag holding the food she prepared for them. Over the past two weeks, they've been meeting periodically every day within whatever breaks line up for them. Small increments that lasted maybe a good thirty minutes every meeting. Considering that was three times a day, they spent a good hour and a half together on a regular basis.

Within those short dates, Naruto learned a lot more about her than he ever could have from just staring at her from a distance. He learned of her hobbies, her dreams, her plans for the future. With that knowledge, he became convinced that this girl was made just for him. She wasn't necessarily everything he's ever dreamed of. She's pretty outspoken and blunt, borderline rude, but there is a softer side to her. A gentle side that he can't help but love. She's everything he never knew he wanted. What's more he sees a lot of what he remembered his mother to be. Those memories are vague and few, but they resemble the blonde down to a tee.

She's so passionate about the things she loves which include gardening and even doing the whole medical training. She's just a hard working young woman who has been living life to the fullest, praying, like everyone, to see an end to this hellish war. To him, Ino is an absolute goddess who has been thrown into a world like this, and every time he looks into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, racked with pain and suffering from loved ones lost, he is reminded of what he's meant to do. Protect and preserve the life of every man on his squad. Furthermore, every man with that Konoha symbol brandished on their headbands.

For Ino, there was just a genuine love brewing within her heart for the blonde shinobi. Love was never really at the forefront of her mind. Especially considering the amount of horndog recruits who hit on her on a daily basis. Naruto asking her out was not the first time its happened to her and it wasn't the first time she's accepted, but there was just something different about him. It was clear to her that those other boys were strictly in it for that sexual experience. Of course, there was a bit of understanding on her part when she thought about the possibility of them dying soon, but that didn't mean she was just an open brothel for anyone willing to buy her dinner.

A few things became apparent to her the night of their first date. One, she was clearly a lot more damaged from those past dating experiences than she previously admitted to herself, if slapping Naruto was anything to go by. It wasn't a conscious thing she did, it was in fact a sudden and unconscious act that was completely by reflex. She had been kissed suddenly before, and the first time it happened was actually on her very first date. At the time, she found it a bit romantic of the boy until the date ended with him quite literally trying to pressure her into sex behind some bushes in the park. Considering she was twelve, she was faaar from ready for any of that. Needless to say, that boy received one hell of a kick to his groin and another asskicking from his father when Ino's father brought it to his attention.

The second thing she realized is that Naruto was as innocent as a child. He wasn't necessarily interested in the sexual aspect of a relationship. She could tell by his reaction when she slapped him. Not to say he wouldn't be open to having sex, but it wasn't the first thing he saw when he looked at her. Through her studies up to this point, she's gotten fairly good at reading body language. The way he showed remorse after he kissed her was incredibly genuine. He wasn't just regretful that he himself was caught trying to advance on her, he regret the action period. She had a hunch when she agreed to the date that he was new to this kind of stuff, but she didn't know how new until that night.

But, that moment at the end of that night, for her at least, was something she couldn't have predicted and wouldn't have any other way. It was something out of this world. That kiss spoke volumes about this blonde man she is following to god knows where. He is not like anyone she's ever met and finding something so unique in a world where everyone is shaped and molded to be essentially exactly the same is something she could not describe. What could she have done to deserve such a treasure?

"Hurry up slow poke!" he shouted back to her as he continued along his way.

She smiled at his playful jab. "Where are you taking me Fish boy?" she shouted back to him, skipping a bit to catch up to him. He just smiled and continued on his way.

"You'll see." He said as he suddenly took off running without warning.

Ino was confused but caught on that she was meant to follow. "Hey!" she shouted out with a playful quip as she took off behind him. With the bag on her back it was far from a fair race, add to the fact she didn't really have as much ninja training as him. She did receiving training from her father, but it was just taijutsu and a few ninjutsu techniques in case she were ever put into a position in which she would need to fight. They never worked on stamina.

As she began to get winded, she tried to call out to him as she slowed down. "h-Hey.." it came out as a gassed wheeze more than anything. She was just about to hunch over when she was literally swept off of her feet from behind "Ah!" she squealed, noticing it was Naruto who she thought took off without her.

"Don't you worry now." He said with a smile, not out of breath in the slightest. "I'd never leave you behind ma'am." She rolled her eyes, still trying to catch her breath from the unexpected race, but she smiled nonetheless. They walked and laughed the rest of the way until they reached a clearing that Ino found to be absolutely perfect for their picnic.

She laid the blanket out and set the food up around them. They ate, and chatted and enjoyed each other's company for what felt like hours. The sun was finally beginning to set, and they remained there. Ino, leaning up against a tree with her legs outstretched and Naruto laying with his head resting on her smooth thighs as he looked up to the sky through the leaves above him. The new topic that sprung to life garnishing his full attention. "You saved a life?" he asked curiously.

The blond nodded her head with a content smile. "Yup." She said happily. "It was a man who punctured multiple arteries due to some insane jutsu the enemy used. It was me and about three other nurses who were tasked with dealing with him… The doctors just wrote him off as a lost cause." She said getting much sadder towards the end of that brief tale.

"… That's amazing Ino." He said smiling up at her. She smiled back down to him and continued to play with his hair. "How did it feel?" he asked suddenly. She raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was asking. "-to save a life." He clarified.

Her eyes shifted out to the empty field before them in thought. She wasn't sure how to explain that exactly. "It felt… like…" she was at a brief loss of words. She didn't know how to explain such a feeling. Naruto shifted within her lap, drawing her attention. She gazed into those deeper blues that waited for an answer patiently. As if they were written on his face, they finally came to her. "It felt like… for that one single moment after he woke up… it felt like I mattered to someone."

"You always matter to someone." He said with a shrug.

She shrugged herself and tilted her head. "y-Yeah, but this time it just felt a bit different is all… Like… like I was worth something to someone." Naruto was visibly starting to become a bit hurt. "i-I mean… in this world it's like we're all just invisible… nobody means anything and nobody wants anybody to mean anything because… because anybody can be gone the very next morning… and then nothing that's ever happened would mean anything..."

"Well…" He said, thinking about her words. "You mean everything…" he said, his eyes glued to hers. "If you're gone tomorrow… or if I'm gone tomorrow… no matter what, you're always going to mean everything to me." She wiped the stray tear from her face before it had a chance to fall.

They remained there, staring at each other for what felt like forever. Then, suddenly she reached over. "I got you something." Naruto sat up to see what it was, leaving the comfort of her lap.

"You got me something? What is it?" he asked as she rummaged through the bag.

"It isss…. Aha." She said victoriously as she pulled it out. It was a rather thick looking small book with the design of the human body on it. "It's a medical book." She said with a shrug. "It's got some more advanced techniques that can be useful out there on the field. Even a few non-chakra based techniques."

Instantly, his nose was within its pages, staring at its content in awe. "Ino this is… i-I can't believe this!" he said excitedly. "I mean, look at this! There's ways to soothe pain, reset bones a-and ways to apply splints out of sticks! This is amazing!"

She smiled, glad that he actually liked it. "I know, I'm the greatest." She said with a playful tone as she struck a pose. She then noticed he seemed a bit perplexed, maybe even a bit sad. "What's wrong?"

He held the book up and looked at it front and back. "i-… I didn't know I was supposed to get you anything. I-.."

"No-no. You weren't." She quickly said, putting his fears to rest. "I just saw it in the library the other day and I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah but… I should have got you something." He said, still not feeling right about this.

She smiled at him, finding his concern for the uneven trade sweet. "Well, how about a kiss?" she asked surprising him. "I've been oh so missing that sweet little pleasure since our first date." She said with a pout.

He smiled, catching on to her playfulness. "A kiss you say?" he asked leaning forward. He stopped, before they got too close however. "Wait… you're not gonna slap me are you?" he asked with a lively tone in his voice.

She smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you find out, fish boy?" He smiled and leaned further in, their lips meeting for the second time. This time around, filled with so much passion and longing having more or less fallen completely for the person on the other end. A kiss to solidify their unspoken bond.

* * *

(One week later)

"Welcome back boys." Shisui said looking at their group of soldiers. "Hope you had a good day yesterday, because today is the day! We head out to the outskirt barracks for the next portion of your training."

Obito jumped in as well. "We will be there for four months. Of course this means you won't be getting a free Saturday for a while. The outskirt barracks is where we will be undergoing the duration of your final training."

Shisui picked up. "As he said, it will be a four month endeavor and should you meet all requirements, you will be granted one week of leave at the midway point to return to the village to see your families or whatever. That is, as I said, if you can meet all requirements before then. That being said, we sent out messages to your loved ones today informing them of our early morning leave. If they care any about you they'll be at the gate to bid you all a goodbye."

"Pack your bags and wait outside the barracks. We leave in ten." Obito informed. They all jumped into action doing as they were told silently. Ten minutes later, they were lined up silently outside the barracks just as they should be. When their two captains returned with their own bags, they headed out.

As they marched through the village, the early morning villagers clapped and praised them for their bravery and when they made it to the gate, their loved ones were standing in wait. "Say your goodbye's men." Obito said as he and Shisui walked towards the gate to wait.

Naruto looked around and watched as the others all embraced their family members joyously. He was left alone so he just decided to go stand next to the captains, waiting to leave. "Fish boy!" a familiar voice called out. He spun around quickly and came face to face with Ino wearing a beautiful sundress. He smiled and walked over to her.

Wrapping her in a hug, he lifted her off her feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked pecking her lips gently. They were together last night as they have been every chance they've gotten.

"Shikamaru's dad told my dad about the early morning send off. I knew you were in his group so, I came to see you." She said with a smile. "What you don't want me here?" she asked playfully.

He smiled and shook his head. "Well of course. I'm just surprised is all." He said as they heard the others beginning to fall in line. "I've got to go." He said much to her chagrin. "I'll see you soon." He said pecking her lips once more before he released her and headed back to the line.

"I-…" She couldn't say it. Not yet. It's too early. "I'll see you soon!" she shouted back to him. He turned back and smiled at her as they began marching through the woods. Ino smiled back and remained there until she could no longer see them.

* * *

(One week later)

"Now." Shisui said as he and Obito stood before them all standing side by side. "Before anything else happens here, its important that you boys pop your first cherry." He said making some of them giggle at the implication.

Naruto however was curiously looking around the field they were on. This wasn't any regular barrack site. No, this is a POW camp. He could see disgruntled, battered and beaten shinobi of other villages being led around in chains by Konoha ninja brandishing swords. Why were they here?

Sitting next to the two of them was a rack holding swords. Most of them assumed they would now seriously begin training with weapons, but they had something else in mind. "These blades here." Obito began. "Are weapons used for one purpose and one purpose only." As he spoke, another pair of Jonin came into view holding a line of shinobi through a chain link, all cuffed at the hands with bags over their heads to disguise themselves. "To bring a quick death to the enemy."

Shisui took over as he began pacing around. "These men are prisoners of war… not just any prisoners… You see here in Konoha, we try and treat our captured shinobi with dignity and respect. We are not savages… But these men… these men have either killed or seriously injured one of our own while trying to escape. Therefore they are a problem. A problem that must be dealt with immediately."

"Lucky for us, you guys need this too. We don't want to send you all out on the field without a little taste of what it's like." Obito said. "Therefore today is the day you become shinobi. True.. shinobi."

"Inuzuka, you're first up." Shisui demanded. Naruto watched from his spot as Kiba saluted and stepped up to the rack of blades. He grabbed hold of one and weighed it in his hands. They grabbed one of the apparent uncontainable POW's and placed him on his knees before everyone. Naruto's heart was racing with the anticipation of the situation. Before the deed was done, they ripped the bag from his head.

As if this enemy shinobi could feel his remorse from a distance, the man's dead-eyed scowl locked onto Naruto's look of pure shock. Within those eyes of his, he could see a will to maintain composure even in this the final moments of his life, but he could also see fear. He could see sadness and regret. Depression hid behind that intense stare of his as he realized there was no escape. There was only the end of his life, a single swing away.

Naruto himself was now hyperventilating quietly to himself. His studying of the man drowned out even the bloodthirsty shouts of encouragement from the others. Kiba held the sword in his hands and in one fluent motion brought it down, chopping the guy's head off. Naruto flinched when he heard the head hit the ground and he shut his eyes, not wanting to see it. The shouting from around him climaxed with the underlay of applause and praise for a deed so heinous. When he opened his eyes, they were dragging the headless body off of the now bloodied spot and they pushed the head off as well.

Kiba smiled as he handed the blade back to Shisui. Instead of taking it, he smiled at him with his hands behind his back. "It's yours now rookie. Take care of it with pride." With a smile and a nod, the Inuzuka clan member fell back into line.

The session continued with guy after guy taking center stage, claiming their first victim for all to see. Naruto almost couldn't take it. Their shoulder to shoulder formation had long been forgotten by the pride seeking men all clustering around the ring of death. Naruto just hung in the back, fearing what was to come when his name was finally called. This was not what he expected when he signed up. This seemed like an act much more common with Kiri, or maybe even Kumo, but not Konoha. He would have never thought.

All these guys… he's known them for almost four years now and never once has he seen them like this. So, bloodthirsty and… and heartless. Who were these men? This wasn't in self-defense… This was execution by hearsay. How could they be alright with this? Even Shikamaru took his turn without much hesitation. This was supposed to be their first kill and they're already acting as though they've done it already.

"Namikaze!..." Oh god. "… Where you at kid?" Shisui called out looking around. Much to his regret, the crowd in front of him split down the middle exposing him, still rooted to the spot he stepped up to when they arrived. "Ah, there he is."

Obito was watching him curiously, as if he could feel his uncertainty. "Step forth… and take your place as a Konoha shinobi." He said dramatically, gesturing with his head towards the boy that seemed younger than the rest of them kneeling in the blood covered dirt floor. Naruto took one step forward before things got dizzy. Regardless he shook that dizziness away and stepped up to the imaginary platform. Once again, the shouts of encouragement were drowned out by his own beating heart.

His breathing was very choppy and he could tell himself. His eyes were fixed on the ground before him until he could see the boy he was meant to kill awaiting divine judgement from someone who he had done no harm. Then, the hilt of the sword was held out towards him. He looked at it for a moment. This was a weapon designed to do nothing else but kill… it was made for no other purpose than to take the life of man. Slowly, his shaking hand came up and grabbed it. Shisui stepped back and away from him, both he and Obito noticing the uncertainty.

Obito pulled the mask from the boy's face and Naruto's fears were confirmed. This… this kid was… He wasn't much older than them… Brown hair, drained black eyes, and more bruises marring his face than skin. He… couldn't possibly… "We don't have all day Namikaze… Get your crotch outta your hand and do it." Obito said jokingly, still watching him very intensely. Naruto readjusted his grip. His eyes traveled up to the tip of the metallic death stick and he shook his head. Holding the sword upside down by the hilt, he handed it back to Shisui.

The two Jonin looked at him curiously. "… That was an order boy." Shisui said daringly.

Naruto just shook his head. "I can't do it sir." He said simply.

Shisui and Obito looked at him for a few more moments before Shisui sighed and stepped towards him. "Namikaze, this is not an optional course. You either do as you are told, or you will be held accountable for disobeying a direct order." Naruto didn't budge. He stood at attention with his blade held out for Shisui to take. Shisui glanced over to their other students to see them looking on in a mixture of shock and confusion. Scratching his nose, he grabbed the blade. "Alright… Start running…. Now, and do not stop until I tell you to." He said as Naruto nodded and took off.

He and Obito shared a quick glance before they both shrugged. "Alright." Obito said. "Next up!"

* * *

Many… Maaaany hours later, Obito and Shisui awoke to the smell of the very early morning rain powering down mercilessly and the lone pitter patter of Naruto Namikaze as he trudged tiredly through the mud of the outskirts of the barrack camp. His clothes completely drenched in rain water and his body nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Obito looked over to his partner with a curious expression. "How long have you kept him out here?" he asked.

Shisui sniffled and chuckled lightly. "Bout 6 to 7 hours. I honestly forgot to bring him in last night." Obito rolled his eyes and headed back into their Jonin barrack house to prepare for the day. Shisui, who was already dressed, threw on his rain hoodie and walked towards the gate. He waited for a few minutes until Naruto was finally making his way towards him again. His pleading eyes met Shisui's with absolute exhaustion written across his brow. "…Alright, you can stop now." He said just when the boy was in hearing distance.

As soon as he did, not a second later, Naruto's face planted splat down in the mud beneath him. His body rose and shrunk excessively with the way of his breathing. Shisui watched as he damn near fell asleep in the mud. Before he did so, he walked over to him.

Squatting down so that Naruto could see him, he glanced around the field a few times to see some other teams already getting ready for their day. "Wake up blondie. Go shower and get a new uniform. PT starts in 30." He said as he stood back up and began walking to get out of the rain. "We'll give you another shot later on." With an exhausted sigh, his head dropped into the mud.

* * *

"Pick it up Namikaze!" Shisui yelled as he watched Naruto struggle his way through the obstacle course at the very back of the line, even behind Choji. "Let's go! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass through it!" Naruto let out a roar of frustration and kicked it into high gear, charging as fast as he possibly could which was just enough to pass up Choji and Shikamaru before they reached the finish line. "There he is! Don't let me see you slacking off today!" Hunched over, he sent his commanding officer a thumbs up before puking out whatever was in his stomach.

* * *

"Namikaze! Inuzuka! Step forward." Obito said as the two selected individuals stepped to the middle of their ring of bodies. "Taijutsu only, no restriction. Win by knockout, tapout, or decision. Your thirty seconds begin now!" The viewers cheered as the two ran at each other.

Kiba threw a very wild haymaker that Naruto shakily side stepped. As he did, he brought his knee up, plowing it into the blonde's body with enough force to hunch him over. Before he could correct himself, the back of his head was painfully smacked with the sharp elbow of Kiba. He hit the ground painfully but rolled away from the stomp. He tried to roll to his feet, but as soon as he did, Kiba came flying at him, both of his feet extended, drop kicking him into their wall of friends.

"Get up Namikaze! Get to your feet!" Shisui yelled over the roar of the others who were all trying to stand him up. When he made it to his feet, he put up a lazy stance as he wobbled back and forth, clearly not completely conscious. "Do not show him mercy Inuzuka. You finish the fight!" Shisui demanded. With a shake of his head, Kiba delivered a brutal round house kick that sent Naruto twisting in the air before he hit the ground, out cold.

* * *

Waking to water being splashed in his face, Naruto looked up into the faces of his commanding officers and fellow shinobi. "Rise and shine blondie!" Shisui said. Naruto rubbed his eyes out and sat up on his butt. Looking around, it was nearly dark out. How long was he out? "Come on boy. Today you're getting a second chance at redemption."

Not fully understanding, Naruto struggled to his feet, cringing at the pain in his body. "Ugh…" he moaned out. That's when they dropped the same kid down before him. His eyes once again boring into Naruto's with an unreadable expression. The hilt of the sword came into view again and he looked up into the eyes of Shisui who was almost daring him to disobey the unspoken order. Naruto sighed and took hold of the deadly blade. He painfully hobbled over to the rack it was retrieved from and put it back.

Obito and Shisui watched him curiously as he began running once again. Almost as if he knew it was coming. Obito shook his head before shouting out for the rest of them to stand at attention. This was definitely problematic.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today." Obito said to all the guys standing in front of him. Pretty much everyone but Naruto. "Head back to the barracks and get some shut eye. You'll need it for tomorrow." They saluted and began walking back. All of them with one thing on their mind. That thing being the blond still doing laps around the barracks.

Shisui and Obito remained behind and watched as he rounded the front posts again, well below the normal speed he would use when actually running. They could tell just from watching that he was completely exhausted. No food or water for two days straight and he's been running nonstop. "What do we do?" Shisui asked.

Obito continued to watch him for a moment. "Maybe… I don't, maybe he's got stage fright. But, we can't keep working him like this. He'll come down with muscular dystrophy."

Shisui nodded. "Namikaze! Front and center!" he shouted out to him. Naruto, breathing very heavily changed course and jogged towards the two, nearly collapsing with each step. When he made it, he fell to his knees, holding his upper body up with his hands on the ground. "Stand tall shinobi."

Naruto pushed off his hands until he was sitting back on his heels. His head snapped back until he was left huffing and puffing up towards the night sky. Obito stepped in. "He said stand tall." Wordlessly, he struggled his way to his feet, falling twice before he was successful.

Shisui nodded at him as he tried to salute him properly. "At ease… Look kid, I know you're tired… But, we will give you one more chance to do your duty… As a shinobi of Konoha, we can't have you freezing up when its time to battle."

To both of their surprise, he shook his head. Still breathing as heavily as before he just shook his head, essentially denying his third opportunity.

"Naruto…" Obito said looking at him curiously. "If you refuse to do this, you will not be allowed to serve in this unit, or any field unit…"

Finally gaining some level of composure, he found a way to breathe some words out. "I-… I- want to… to serve… but… I won't… kill…" Every word was spaced out with a painfully sharp breath, accented by an undertone of a whistling lung.

Shisui turned to Obito and whispered into his ear. "He's tired. He's not thinking straight. We'll give him some rest and speak on it tomorrow."

Obito nodded. "Go… go inside and get some rest kid." He ordered, receiving an exhausted salute from the blond.

As he hobbled off, they discussed their course of action. "Maybe we should inform Kakashi." Shisui suggested.

Obito slowly shook his head. "No… No we'll see how it goes tomorrow. For the kids sake, lets hope it goes well… If not, we'll take it up with _him_ first" he said placing emphasis on 'him'.

* * *

(Next night)

Naruto stood at attention with the rest of the guys all knowing full well what was to come. All day, he's been working through muscles so stiff he couldn't move this morning. Yet, somehow he knew this would still be the hardest thing he was to do. From their morning breakfast to their day of training, he's been the last to do everything. And here he is again, staring down at the blood stained ground below.

Another Jonin came walking over, pushing the same kid along with him, bag over his head and arms bounded tightly. He hit his knees and the bag was ripped off. The same heart piercing look burrowed into him and he knew he still would not do this. He couldn't take the life of another human being. It wasn't right.

Shisui pulled the sword from the rack, making as much noise as possible, drawing Naruto's attention to him. "Naruto… this is your last chance… Disobey and you will be held in contempt for disobeying a direct order. That is punishable by locking you up for the duration of the war."

Naruto looked at the blade, not budging an inch. "… Naruto, just do it already." Kiba called out from the line.

"Hold your tongue Genin." Obito warned from his spot behind the prisoner. "Namikaze, we will not ask you again…"

Naruto slowly and very lightly shook his head. "I-…" Not finding the words, he just shook his head more aggressively. Shisui nodded and walked back to the rack.

Obito eyed him in what could be described as disappointment. With a slight shake of his own head he addressed the rest of them. "The rest of you… back to the barracks. Enjoy your night…" Slowly, they began trickling away, all of them glancing towards the blond who remained at attention, most of them feeling bad for him, but some a little ticked off he was doing all this.

* * *

 **AN: Naruto's intentions revealed to his squad at last... Stay tuned.**


	5. Why are you here

**Coward**

 **AN: Here's the next one. Iconic moments from the movie have been implemented as sort of easter eggs to the original content. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5:

"Only cowards hide behind silence" (Paulo Coelho)

* * *

Sitting on the mattress positioned up against the wall of this establishment, Naruto looked around. There was nothing but white walls, a sink, and a toilet. The metal door of the exit locked from the outside. He thought many things would have happened throughout this endeavor, but never… this.

A prisoner of his own village… What kind of sense was this? Was it so hard to believe he didn't want to kill anyone? He can contribute best with his ability to save lives. That's all he wanted to do. Why are they so content on making him into some kind of monster?

With that thought, his attention turned to the door that began to open. Standing to his feet, he stood at attention when he saw Shisui step in looking at him with disappointment written all over his face. "Naruto, come with me." He said as he turned to leave again. Naruto wordlessly did as he was directed.

They walked through the building, garnishing a number of strange looks from ANBU agents wondering why a clear recruit was in here. Finally, they came upon an office marked unsurprisingly Uchiha. Naruto at first assumed it to belong to Shisui or Obito, but when he followed the man in, Shisui stepped aside, displaying a new face that still somehow seemed very familiar.

Writing down some notes on a form, the commanding ANBU officer Itachi Uchiha looked up into the bright blue eyes of the shinobi in question. Naruto saluted to him quickly before he was waved off by the incredibly powerful man before him. "Namikaze." He stated simply as he finished the form. When he did, he set it aside and leaned back in his seat. "What's the problem?"

Naruto, feeling he could speak freely, chuckled in reply. "Ohoh, um there's no problem sir. There's just a bit of a misundersta-.."

"What do you not understand?" Itachi asked, cutting him off.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Uh, well I was told when I was looking up the recruitment forms that uh…" he glanced over to Shisui who was also looking at him intently. "-that a field medics duty is to solely preserve the lives of as many men as he can. He is not required to take the front line and he is not required to carry a weapon…"

Itachi nodded his head slowly as he gave him that oh so cold look he is best known for. "So, you're afraid?" Itachi asked. "Death is but a sacrifice we all must ris-.."

"Uhm, no sir. I'm—I'm not afraid, I'm just… I jus-…"

Itachi continued looking at him. "Mind your tongue when a commanding officer is speaking." He said simply, addressing the fact that he was cut off. Naruto just nodded with a hollow 'yes sir' in reply. "If you are not afraid, then what is your issue?"

Shisui chose this opportunity to jump in. "He refuses to carry out the orders of his commanding officer." Itachi raised an eyebrow and glanced back over to the blond for his defense.

Naruto waited until he was certain neither of them were speaking. "Uh… I- I refused to carry out an order that does not comply with my role sir."

Itachi continued boring into him. "You are a shinobi are you not?" Naruto nodded. "-and as a shinobi, your role is to do as your commanding officer instructs you to, correct?"

"w-Well, yes sir, bu-.."

"That is the sole purpose you wear the uniform, and if you refuse to follow orders in training, how can you be trusted on the field of battle?"

Naruto nodded again, understanding the logic of it, but that wasn't the point. "Well, sir with all due respect. I cannot take the life of another human being…" Itachi looked at him curiously, as did Shisui. Seeing they were waiting for him to elaborate, he did just that. "I… I want to save people… I don't want to kill anyone…"

Itachi leaned up and crossed his fingers on the desk. "I'm sure you are aware that killing occurs in war correct?" He asked and Naruto nodded, fixing his mouth to say something, but Itachi cut him off. "That's the rudimentary basic of it."

"Yes sir bu-.."

"That point you brought up earlier about field medics not being required to carry a weapon, that's for a reason. That reason being so they are able to carry more medical supplies. It does not mean they do not have to fight." He said, educating him a bit.

"I understand that sir, but I-.."

"If you refuse to kill then you are little else but extra weight and another mouth to feed. An expense we do not need. You will either do your duty or you will not…" he let that statement hang there for a few moments, as if expecting an answer right there on the spot.

Naruto seemed to get that impression as well as he slowly shook his head. "… I can't take the life of another man…"

Itachi glanced over to Shisui who just shrugged his shoulders. "… Well then Namikaze, as you are a volunteer, I do not have the authority to drop you from service. To do so we would have to go before the council with your Jonin operatives. It would be too much of a hassle at the moment considering it's a half days trip to the village and we are in the middle of training the others." Itachi explained. "My best advice to you is to relieve yourself of your duties. If you do so, you may return to the village and request a new job title."

Naruto looked down to the edge of Itachi's desk, pondering his words. "…Are yo-… are you telling me to quit sir?" He asked.

"No." Itachi said in reply. "I'm advising it."

Naruto seemed as though he were thinking it over, but he slowly began to shake his head. "… I'm sorry sir… but I can't… I can't do that." He said.

Itachi just looked at him for a few moments. He leaned back in his seat and stared out the window to his right. It was dark, but there were still platoons of men running around and performing drills. "… Naruto…" he called out over his shoulder. The blond stiffened hearing his name. "… You must understand that when in war… every little advantage is valuable and every nuisance is crippling… You being out there on the field of battle with no intention to kill is little more than a nuisance and it will cause more deaths than you think."

"I-… I'm sorry sir, I just don't see it that way." Naruto said, defying his word.

Itachi leaned forward again. "Look at it this way." He said. "Taking you along in the voyage of war is like replacing a soldier with a glorified nurse. You refuse to fight, but it will cost us money giving you equipment and keeping you fed… That is money that could be put into the hands of a willing soldier who would die for this village."

"I am more than willing to die for the village sir… that's why I'm doing this." He argued desperately.

"Then live for it." Itachi replied quickly. "… I admire your drive to serve the leaf, but you do not have to risk your life to do so… Factory workers are just as honorable as a shinobi."

Naruto just shook his head. "I'm… I'm sorry sir." He said sadly.

Itachi looked at him for a second before he shut his eyes. "If you will not resign, this matter will have to be taken up with the council. You may continue training with your barracks until you are called upon. May you have a change of heart, Shisui will inform me and this matter can be put to rest." Naruto saluted and walked out.

That left Shisui and Itachi alone in the room. Shisui took a seat in the chair off to the side of the room. "Kids stubborn, just like I told you." He said. Itachi shook his head and continued to ponder this troubling situation. "The council would never drop him from service you know." Shisui stated.

Itachi nodded slightly. "I know… Knowing he's got the Hiraishin under his belt will tip his favor with them… And he won't quit…"

Shisui ran a hand through his hair. "This doesn't feel right Itachi… That kid will die if we send him out there like that… The battle field is no place for that mentality. He wouldn't last a day."

Itachi seemed stuck in thought as he hid his mouth behind his hands while his elbows rested on the table. "… Make him quit…" he said lowly. Shisui shot him a questioning glance. "… Make him resign before the midway point."

Shisui chuckled and shook his head. "I-he-tachi. That's in two weeks… that kids got an unshakable will on him."

"Everyone has a breaking point." Itachi said quickly. "Find his and push him to it." He said with finality. "It's an unfavorable, down right inhumane, tactic, but it could save his life in the long run." It seemed as though he were rationalizing with himself more so than Shisui. "… I know you care for him if even a little after training with them all this time… You don't want him to see hell? Stick him in fire." Shisui looked down to the ground in thought. "The only other option is to get him to break that rule of his…" Shisui thought it over. It was a sound plan, most likely impossible, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto and the others stood shoulder to shoulder, all incredibly exhausted from the day's events. It was almost like a normal day. Shisui and Obito didn't even seem to call Naruto out on anything. In fact, they almost seemed to praise him on his good deeds. For Naruto it probably should be a feeling of relief, but sadly it felt more like impending doom. He didn't want to be sent home early. He wanted to be out there on the field with these guys, but those odds seemed a lot less likely.

"Everyone! Push up position!" Shisui yelled as all of them complied without hesitation. They were all a little irritated as their muscles ached from their daily routine already. This just felt like overkill. They held themselves up with moans and groans as they all pretty much wanted to drop by this point. Shisui just paced back and forth along the front of them while Obito sat a few feet behind him just watching. "… Namikaze stand up." He said, receiving a confused look from the blond. "You deaf boy? I said to your feet."

Getting to his feet, Naruto dusted his hands off. Shisui gestured off to the side, as if telling him to go over there. He did as he was told, still confused about what was going on.

"Now." Shisui said, looking at all the men still holding themselves up. "For those of you who don't know… Namikaze here does not believe in killing… This is a problem for us as he is a part of this team." All of their heads turned to him and stared up into his downtrodden face while he spoke. "We're a chain gentlemen… No better than our weakest link. That weakest link this time being someone who could potentially be one of our biggest hitters… You know what that makes him? That makes him useless!"

"Sir respectfully-.." Naruto tried to get out.

"USELESS!... Do not-! I repeat. Do NOT look to him to save you on the battlefield… He will let you die because he's too chicken shit to do what needs to be done!"

"That's not true." Naruto said sharply.

Shisui charged towards him, getting right into his face. "Did I tell you you could speak you little shit!?" he yelled out angrily. "You speak only when spoken to! Do you understand!?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir…"

Shisui nodded. "Good… the rest of you… I expect you all to give Namikaze here the full amount of _respect_.. he is due for the short amount of time he remains with us." He said sarcastically. "And to make sure you do so, we'll be undergoing a little test." As he said this, a Jonin came dragging the same kid Naruto was given the chance to kill four times before. "What do you say boy? Is today the day?" Naruto looked at the kid and just shook his head as he always did. Shisui chuckled as that was exactly what he wanted. "Whelp… There's his answer. Down!" he yelled as all the others hit their chest and came back up. "We'll be here all night Naruto. Down!"

* * *

(twenty minutes later)

Naruto watched in disgrace for himself. How could they be doing this to him?

"Down! Every time someone drops we tack on an automatic five. Down!" They all moaned and groaned, a few of them even roaring out, using every ounce of strength in their body to do the push up, knowing there was likely another coming right after. "Down!... This can all be over Naruto… If you kill that boy this can all be over… Down!"

"Fucking kill him you fucker!" Kiba yelled out as he struggled to hold himself up. He was soon joined by the others, shouting curses his way, demanding he do his duty.

"Down!" Shisui said eyeing Naruto directly. "… Down!... You can quit too Naruto… Make this easier on everyone…" Naruto shook his head. Shisui furrowed his brow. "Down!... You don't belong here Naruto! Ok? This is place for men who are prepared to fight and die for their village! For those who will do whatever it is they must do to protect their home! Down!"

Naruto just shook his head as he pursed his lips together, his jaw clenched and unclenched as he grinded his teeth together. His hands were clenched so tightly behind his back his fingernails dug into his palms enough to make them bleed. The yelling of his friends rang through his ears as they cursed and spat his name out with such venom it felt as though they were sawing his neck off with their voices.

* * *

(another twenty minutes later)

"Down!" The men went down and very slowly came back up… all but one of them. "That's five more. Get your ass off the ground Akimichi." Shisui said to the chubby kid who was in literal tears as he tried to push off the ground.

"Choji, get up!" Shikamaru yelled from next to him.

"I c-… I can't…" he spat out.

Shisui stood right in front of him. "That's another five. Tell him something."

"CHOJI GET UP!" Kiba yelled from the other side of the line. "GET! UP!"

As all this was happening, there was one of them that seemed rather content with just doing as he is told. That of course being Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy himself. The only sign of his frustration was the hate filled glare he sent to the only member of their barracks not doing a thing.

"I—c-… I can't!" he yelled back.

"Yes you can Choji! Yes you can!" Shikamaru said. "Get up!"

"HHHRRR-.." the chubby kid gurgled out as he tried to extend his arms. He came a little less than an inch off the ground before he realized he wasn't going any further.

"Choji, get up!" Shisui said, now squatting down in front of him. "Come on bud, you're the strongest one out here, let me see it."

"nnNRRRAAGH!" He tried again and got just a little bit higher. Naruto watched from his spot, his face contorted in a silent plea to his superiors to just stop this already.

Shisui seemed to have forgotten about him in the heat of the moment. "Tell you what Choji, you finish this rep and it'll be the last one we do today. How's that?" He said aloud so that everyone could hear him.

"CHOJI! GET UP!" Kiba yelled kicking off the next wave of shouting individuals. A round of vocal applause rang throughout them all and it seemed to give him just enough motivation to do as he was asked.

"HRRRAAAAAA-.." He yelled out, already reaching the highest point he reached last time. "AAAAARGH!" he was almost an inch away. "ARRRGH!" as climatic as ever, he locked his arms out.

"At ease!" Shisui yelled out allowing each of them to fall to the ground, throwing their throbbing arms out wide to ease the pain. "That's what I like to see! We don't quit here! We don't run from any challenge no matter what!" He then looked over to Naruto as if directing his statements towards him directly. "Anyone who is not with us-… is against us! Because in this group-!... We reward perseverance… not cowardice…"

Finally for the first time in a while, Obito stood to his feet and stepped up to them. "Stand up guys." With moans and groans, they forced themselves to their feet, those surrounding them helping the ones who couldn't fully make it. When everyone was up and waiting for the next orders, Obito put his hands on his hips and looked around. His eyes landed on Sasuke. Glancing back to Naruto, he formulated a plan. "Sasuke, step forward."

Sasuke did so without hesitation. They weren't at attention so he stood casually before his cousin. He grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him so that he was staring directly at the blond who stood alone on the sideline.

"Now… When you look at this man… do you see someone you can trust with your life to watch your back when in the heat of battle?" Sasuke's cold eyes bore into the blond man without a shred of sympathy. He shook his head.

"No sir." Those words stabbed Naruto in the chest more than he thought they ever would.

Obito nodded and glanced over to that face that looked so much like his former sensei. "Do you see someone who can be a valuable asset to this organization in any way?"

"No sir."

"… Alright." Obito nodded and lightly shoved him, nonverbally telling him to get back with the others. He turned to the group as a whole. "You see gentlemen… Mr. Namikaze here, unlike most of you, is a volunteer… He is a volunteer who believed he could come here.. wear our uniform-!.. and remain out of the heat of battle… Well from me to you Naruto Namikaze… you.. are a disgrace… to not only that symbol on your chest… but also that last name you so proudly hold…"

Naruto was begging to hyperventilate again as he mentally tore himself up trying to contain himself, but.. he had to defend himself! "Sir, I-.."

"YOU WERE NOT TOLD TO SPEAK!" Obito yelled, quickly cutting him off and silencing the entire field, even some of the other groups doing their own tasks. Everyone stopped and looked that way. A few moments of silence passed before he began again. "… Your father was my sensei…" he said much softer as he stared at him. "Minato Namikaze was a great man… the most kind man you would have ever met in your life, but he knew just as well as anyone what he was meant to do to protect his home… So for you to come here… learn his techniques... Flaunt his name!... And ruin his legacy… you should be ashamed of yourself… If you would just quit now.. you could save yourself a SHRED—of dignity…"

Naruto looked down to the ground in front of Obito's feet as if he were considering it. But, again as always, he slowly began to shake his head. "You li-…" Naruto's eyes traveled up the length of Obito's body as he stormed towards him and when he reached his eye level, the open hand of his commanding officer met the side of his face with a resounding smack. He looked into the eyes of his commanding officer with pure shock in his eyes. Obito stared right back at him, a mix of emotions dancing across his face including disappointment, shame, confusion and many others. "… You'll hear it as many times as you need to until you understand… You- don't- belong here." Silence soon ensued, leaving everyone reeling at the strange turn this day took. For Naruto, it was the beginning of hell.

* * *

Sitting on his bed reading a book Ino had given him, Naruto tried to rid himself of the day's events. The thought of it all seemed to linger within his mind no matter what. It didn't help being in a room with most of the guys he indirectly tortured. Everyone seemed as though they were making an active effort to avoid him. It was pretty clear considering his bunk neighbors were grouped up elsewhere.

He wasn't stupid, he could definitely feel their lingering gazes on him. He could even slightly hear his name being uttered around the room followed by disgraceful titles that he couldn't bring himself to argue against. Never before has he felt so alone. Even the few friends he thought he had made seemed to turn their backs to him. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba… all of them. They were all across the way at Shikamaru's bed side, playing some card game, silently shooting him looks whenever he was brought up in conversation.

To Naruto, it hurt… a lot. But, he understood. They definitely have a right to be angry at him, but this is something that he's just got to do. He couldn't explain why… he couldn't understand it himself, but something in his gut was just… eating at him, telling him, _screaming_ at him to persevere in this endeavor of his. There was also a little guilty pleasure that weld up inside of him when he thought about the look on their faces when he proved them wrong. If he ever got that chance.

His mind was made up from the very moment he spoke those words at the orphanage that day. He was going to be a shinobi of Konoha. He was going to serve his village to the best of his abilities as a field medic, no matter what. He refused to take a life and it made perfect sense to him. It wasn't a matter of religious belief… it wasn't cowardice or pride… it was just about being human. Doing the right thing in the face of immeasurable odds. That's what he believed and that's what he intended to see through. While the world tears itself apart, he'll put it back together one brick at a time.

As he read peacefully to himself, the sounds of the commotion and movement around him faded into the background. The book she had given him pertained to medical techniques reserved for dire situations in which chakra supply is limited. Techniques such as how to cauterize a wound or how to pinch off a bleeding artery. Chakra-less techniques to save someone's life. Something he was very determined to do.

Not hearing the footsteps coming towards him, his book was snatched from his hands before he had time to react. He quickly stood up and looked for the culprit.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked as he flipped through the book. "Hn… a medical book for dummies... fitting." He said eyeing the blond who had gotten to his feet.

"Come on, give it ba-.." Naruto said with a playful tone as he made to reach for it, but Sasuke simply held it out of his reach. His first thought was that the dark haired boy was simply pulling his leg, but his next statement told him he wasn't.

He looked at him intently as if daring him to reach for it again. "… What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, now silencing the room of genin who all looked their way. "How stupid could you be to think you'd just come here for the free food and warm clothes?"

"I didn't co-.."

"Shut up…" Sasuke said cutting him off. "You speak when you are told to." He said daringly. "So… why won't you kill?" he asked daringly. All of the eyes in the barrack turned his way.

Naruto slowly shook his head. "I-…" He couldn't find the words to explain this to them. Especially not when put on the spot like this.

Sasuke leaned forward as if Naruto had said something under his breath and he were trying to hear him better. "What was that?" he asked. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke straightened up and nodded his head. "You know what I think?" he asked aloud. "… I think you're a coward."

"I'm not a-.."

SMACK!

The back of Sasuke's loosened hand slapped Naruto across the jaw, enciting a low mumble of surprise from the others. An even deathlier silence settled in soon after as everyone waited for something to happen. Naruto's shocked gaze peered into Sasuke's cold look of indifference, confusion marring his visage. "You think we're all idiots?" he asked him curiously. "I find it funny that no one you've ever sparred with has been injured or hurt in any way after your bouts… in fact, you've never even thrown a punch… you just grapple, block, and dodge until the time is up..."

Looking around the room, Naruto could see the nods of the others, as if they were all thinking back, trying to remember it or not.

"I knew there was something about you." Sasuke said as he shook his head. "I knew it… At first I thought maybe you were just holding back on everyone… thought you were above petty battles like that…" he said mockingly making a few of the men chuckle. With another swift strike at his jaw, Sasuke's knuckles smacked brutally against his jawline once again like a snake bite that was too quick to see.

Naruto's hand slowly came up and he rubbed the spot on his jawline gently.

"Stings doesn't it... So how bout it?" he asked curiously. "You gonna hit me back?..." Naruto just shook his head once again. Sasuke mimicked the motion. "You're a coward." He said simply, as if that instance alone proved it without a doubt. "We've got one of the most deadly techniques to ever grace the ninja world on our side… but it was given to a coward." He spit every word out with malicious intent, as if he were trying to mentally destroy the blond beyond repair.

"Can I have my book back…" Naruto asked in a subdued tone.

Sasuke looked at it, flipping it from cover to cover. "I'm sorry?" he asked, as if he didn't hear that.

"My bo-… My book… Can I have it back?"

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Can you have it baaack…" he said, implying that he was leaving something out.

Kiba, from his spot on the bed decided to intervene. "Come on Sasuke, just give him his book ba-.."

"Shut up." Sasuke said, silencing him instantly. Kiba shook his head and stayed out of it.

Naruto gulped, visibly swallowing what little pride he had left at this point. "Please, can I have it back?" he said, correcting himself in the way he knew Sasuke wanted.

Still he didn't hand it over. "I am your superior, and you will address me as such." He said arrogantly. "Now… ask me correctly."

Naruto glanced around at all the others while they watched him. Looking back to Sasuke, those black eyes of his seemed so filled of hatred it was almost scary. "Please sir, may I have my book back."

Sasuke looked at him and chuckled slightly. Taking the book in both hands, he flipped the cover page open and palmed a good chunk of the first few pages, effortlessly ripping them out before he threw the rest of it at his chest. Naruto caught it and watched as he tossed the bits and pieces he was able to rip out on the ground in front of him. "No problem." He said as he turned to leave.

Before he took a step however, the door opened up to show Obito poking his head in. "Alright gentlemen, lights out in f-…" He stopped in his tracks when he realized it was very unnaturally silent. His eyes traveled around looking for the issue until he saw the bits and pieces of paper at Naruto's feet, behind Sasuke. Putting the pieces together, he was pretty sure he knew what happened, but he asked anyways. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing sir." Sasuke said, standing at attention.

He looked to Naruto who was still holding onto his torn book in shock. When their eyes met, he felt bad for the kid, but this was the fruition of the poison he was dealing himself. "Pick up that mess Namikaze." He said as he turned to leave. "The rest of you get to bed… something tells me you're gonna need it." He said shooting Naruto one last glance.

* * *

 **AN: A near copy and paste scene from the movie, but god was it a great scene. I was originally going to do something else with it, but I couldn't bring myself to change anything. It was just too good. This is likely the only chapter with scenes like those though. The rest of them will be much more original.**


	6. Commander in Chief

**Coward**

 **AN: Next chapters are being posted today! Sorry, sorry, sorry about not posting the past two days. It's just been rather busy. It all just slipped my mind. But, in good news (or bad) we will be caught up to what I've written by the next chapter. Meaning the updates will be muuuch slower, but it will be continued nonetheless. Enjoy**

Chapter 6:

"The worst battle you will ever have to fight, is between what you feel and what you know" (Unknown)

* * *

(two days later)

Laying in his bed, Naruto had his eyes shut, trying his hardest to get some sleep. For the past two days, things have only gotten worse. He's been ridiculed by his commanding officers, he's been shunned by all of his friends, and he's been harassed by the golden boy himself. Every day they presented him with another opportunity to kill that same kid. Every day he refuses and they punish the others while he's forced to watch.

It hasn't gotten any easier to do so. One would think it would when these same people have all but turned their backs on you, but it hurts just the same. Because to Naruto, they are still his friends. They are still his teammates no matter what… and to see them hurting and in pain because of his refusal to quit is just like being killed very slowly and painfully. If he had the words to explain himself, he would. But, still he can't. Not that any of them would bother to listen.

They see him and they see a coward. They see him as a disgrace to his family name. A disgrace to the village as a whole. He accepts those titles. All of them, because so far there has been no instance in which he can prove them wrong. He just needs a chance to prove them all wrong.

His eyes shot open in confusion when he could feel multiple hands grabbing onto him, dragging him by his foot out the bed. "hey—Hey!" he yelled as a barrage of anger filled strikes met his frame without mercy. It was so fast he couldn't get a solid look at anyone. Through the pitch black room he could only make out forms, no identifying factors. Well, only one… or rather two. Two very sinister looking Sharingan eyes that bore into his own without mercy. Each blow hurt incredibly so and when it was over, he remained there on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

* * *

(the next morning)

Shisui walked towards the barracks, with the clipboard in hand as he reviewed the day's events. As he stepped in, he began speaking, not yet noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Alright boys, looks like we've got course A today. That means its time to work out that soreness from yesterdayyy…" As he looked up from the clipboard, he noticed how quiet it was yet again. "What's going on?" he asked.

No one spoke up, they all avidly avoided his eye contact which made him curious. Looking around the room, he noticed the absence of one person in particular. Being the only blond, it was not hard to miss him. Walking towards his bed, it was completely undone, which wasn't necessarily odd considering how early it is, but he was still nowhere to be seen. As he stepped that way, he caught sight of it. The gap between Naruto's bed and the bed to his left, a puddle of blood that was smudged into the wood as if someone had already tried to clean it up.

"… Where's Namikaze?" he asked as he looked around. He turned back around towards the back of the barracks when he heard the bathroom door open.

Walking out with a limp to his step and more than a few injuries marring his form, Naruto gave him a small glance before he continued towards his bed to get ready for the day. His right eye looked as though it were more than a little swollen, his lip was busted, and he had a few bruises on his cheek.

Shisui watched him, true remorse now clearly being seen on his visage at this point. He felt awful about this whole ordeal, but… the kid had to learn. "What happened to you Namikaze?" he asked. Of course already knowing.

Naruto just shook his head. "Allergies sir." He groaned out, making Shisui chuckle a bit and stunning the others. They let the matter drop from there, many of them having very different thoughts on the matter. Shisui told Obito of the incident in which they also took up with Itachi. From there, they all pretty much agreed it was pointless trying to break the kid. In a week it would be the midway point of their training and they could possibly take the matter up with Kakashi before they went to the council. Being Minato's son, maybe he would feel the same way as Obito on the matter and he would restrict him from going. Hopefully.

As for the rest of the guys, well they felt they were completely justified in what they did. From that point on, they weren't made to do the punishments for Naruto's cowardice, but that did not change the way they treated him. It became something of a taboo thing among them to speak with the blond. They didn't beat him as they had that night, but they were still cold towards him. Out of respect for not ratting them out, Sasuke even left him be. It didn't change the fact that he is a coward and still, the statement rang true… he doesn't belong here. They can't trust a guy like that on the field of battle and they would not entertain the thought of him staying by befriending him any further. It was agreed upon unanimously.

* * *

(one week later)

Standing in line waiting for everyone to have their passes for the one week of leave checked, Obito and Shisui chatted with the few guys at the front, asking them what they had planned for the week. It was casual small talk to send them off for the week. The only one not in line was Naruto. He was somewhere on the base, reading his book. He knew he didn't qualify for the leave, so he saved himself the embarrassment. Itachi was the one signing off on the forms as he simply gave a nod and a small smile to everyone who came up.

They were the last group to show up so they were the last to be sent off. Face after face, he waved off, not missing the excitement for a break on their faces. Finally, the last guy came up, that being his younger brother. "Are you going home too?" Sasuke asked, handing his form over.

Itachi checked it over in a quick glance. "Yes. A little later though. I have some business to take care of here." He told him as Sasuke nodded.

"See you later then." Itachi smiled as he walked out. That left Shisui, Obito, and Itachi there alone to discuss what was to happen here. Instead of heading back to the village, they were waiting on the arrival of their chief in commander, the Yondaime Hokage Kakashi. They sent the message, explaining a few minor details on the matter at hand. Kakashi sent one back the next day explaining he would come down personally to tend to the matter. He knew the reaction this would garnish throughout the council and as Hokage, he could understand. Things needed to be discussed and possibly worked out.

They waited and waited for what felt like forever. A few good hours later, Kakashi entered the hut as they all stood at attention. He was dressed in the basic uniform, nothing that would solidly scream that he was the Hokage what so ever. He never wore the hat or the cloak. "At ease." He said lazily as he walked and plopped down in one of the chairs. "So. What's the issue here?"

Obito spoke up first. "It's Minato-sensei's boy… he refuses to kill."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. Shisui continued. "He uh, he says he entered the forces thinking he would be able to just play the role of a field medic without having to kill anyone."

Kakashi nodded as Itachi then jumped in. "We wanted to bring the matter to you first before the council. As a volunteer, he cannot be dropped from service by anyone but the council's decision or the active Hokage."

Obito added in again. "Look… This is Minato-sensei's kid… he'll be killed on the field of battle thinking like that… we can't—let him go out there like that Kakashi… But, he refuses to quit…"

Kakashi had his arms crossed as he stared at a single spot on the floor, deep in thought about the words. "How do you know he refuses to kill?" Kakashi asked.

Shisui answered. "He disobeyed our orders during their first kill drill… We gave him more than a few chances." He said.

Kakashi nodded. He sighed in thought of what to do. As the former student of the boy's father, there was the emotional aspect of all of this screaming at him to ban the kid from service, but there was also the Hokage side of him that was telling him that the Hiraishin could tip the scale in this war. Just the stigma of having it would place fear in their hearts as it did all those years ago. "Where is he?"

* * *

Leaning up against a tree, Naruto read from the back pages of his back as they rest of them were torn and he left the bits in his footlocker back at the barracks. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be returning home with the others. Disappointed he wouldn't get to see Ino as he planned to, but he understood. He didn't complete the course so it only made sense.

Instead of returning, he was told to wait until he was called upon by Itachi. Apparently a representative of the council was coming down to decide his case. Whoever it was, it was their decision whether or not he would continue in his endeavor to serve the village. He really didn't want to go home. Not after everything he's done. It felt as though those words were coming from someone he could not deny. His heart has been aching all day and it wouldn't stop.

"Naruto…" A familiar voice came. Looking to his right, Shisui was standing a few feet away, remorse plastered on his face. "It's time…" Naruto nodded his head as he swallowed that lump in his throat and stood up. Here it was… the deciding day. He followed Shisui through the camp, completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other Jonin who knew his case. In his mind, he was trying to make his argument as solid as he could before he made it there. He had to convince whoever this was that he needs to be here. He has to…

* * *

A few moments later they arrived at the building which was handling the send offs of the others. The building he was previously told to not even show up at. Itachi and Obito were waiting outside. Shisui stepped up to the door first and opened it for the blond. Naruto took a final steadying breath before he stepped into the room. As he did, his eyes grew in surprise seeing their commander and chief himself, the Yondaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Without thinking, he quickly stepped to the center of the room and saluted the man. Kakashi watched him intently with his coal black eyes. This was the first time he had seen his old Sensei's son since he was four. He was so… mature. "… At ease." Kakashi said as Naruto's hands fell down to his sides, still looking as stiff as ever. Glancing over his frame, he could see the light bruising still marring some sections of his face as well as the small black ring still slightly visible below his left eye. "… Naruto… as I understand it, you have taken a vow to not kill. Is that correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir. I uh… I cannot take the life of another living person."

Kakashi nodded. "Aaand knowing we are currently at the peak of war, you signed up for service voluntarily?" He nodded again, not trusting his voice against the scrutinizing tone of this intimidating man. Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Now, please help me understand that… You realize that is without a doubt the most idiotic thing you could have done right?"

Finally, he did something other than nod. Shaking his head, his eyes glanced elsewhere as he tried to think up some kind of reply. "w-Well actually sir, it's not." He argued. "I just want to help in any way I can. I want to… I want to serve, but I just… can't kill…"

"Why not a factory job? Or perhaps the hospital?" he asked curiously.

Naruto just shook his head. "I have to… I want to be there to save as many lives as I can…"

Kakashi still didn't seem content with that half-assed argument. "… Is this a confliction of your religious beliefs by chance?"

"No sir." He replied immediately, shaking his head. "It's not about religious beliefs it's just about what… what I believe."

"And what is it you believe?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious.

His eyes again looked elsewhere as he thought about how to word this. "I-… I believe… that we shouldn't… we shouldn't kill people… Anybody…" he said with a nod. When Kakashi just stared at him, his eyes squinting in confusion. "Like… we… we're at war… because someone killed someone… If we wouldn't kill each other, this… none of this would be happening…"

Kakashi nodded, sort of understanding his point. "… Right, well as you know… we did not start this war…" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded. "We tried all we could to prevent it actually, but… with enemies like ours, we must retaliate just as they attack… It's not a matter of personal belief… it's a matter of defense and protecting our people…"

Naruto just looked down at the edge of the desk, the way his face scrunched up pretty much telling Kakashi he wasn't being swayed.

"Naruto… do you love someone or… perhaps something in the village?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, one person and one person only popping into his head. "Right. Well these enemies of ours… they are not as… civil as we are… You've been in Konoha your entire life so you view the world through the glass of the tower we've built… but these other villages, they're… different… Much more cruel in some cases…" A lie. "They do not care whether their target is a civilian, shinobi, or even a child, their cruelty knows no boundary and that thing or person you love is little else but another casualty to them… What we do, we do because we have to… For a human being, killing should never become a fun task… the moment it becomes that is when you've lost all traces of what makes you human…"

An unfavorable image popped into his mind. The image of his squad members jumping around in joy as they took turns killing their first target. "… If that's true sir… then the task being given to us is truly meant to strip us of just that."

Kakashi chuckled beneath his mask. "Exactly." He said much to Naruto's surprise. "You signed up to join Konoha as a shinobi. It does not matter what role you intended to play, you are a shinobi… and a Shinobi is not human… We are created to become something of simple tools. It may be an upsetting truth, but it is a truth that must be known… In these trying times of war, it cannot be more true… Just as the kunai you hold in that pouch on your backside, we are made to do nothing more than kill… If that is something you are not prepared to do than you are no good as a shinobi…"

Naruto shook his head. "… please sir… Please..." he begged.

"Naruto… do you know who I am?" he asked curiously.

The blond nodded slowly. "y—yes sir… you're the Yondaime Hokage…"

Kakashi nodded. "… yeah…" he said, his voice sounding much more subdued than Naruto was comfortable with. "Yeah I am… But, I shouldn't be…" Naruto gave him a confused look. "There was a man much more suited to the role a few years ago… He'd be able to handle all of this a lot better than I can…" Naruto still seemed confused. "My sensei… your father." he clarified.

Naruto finally seemed to catch up with him as he nodded.

"He was… everything I aspired to be at one point." He admit. "He was kind… humble… forgiving… but, at the same time, he was willing." He said, letting that statement hang in the air for a moment. "He was willing to do whatever it took to protect what was precious to him… At the time of his death, it just so happened to be me and my teammates… Had he not made it in time, I would surely be dead… so would Obito out there." He said pointing outside where the three Uchiha were waiting. "We owe him our lives… That is why he is so adamant about you not going into service with this plan of yours… Believe me when I say it will only get you killed…"

Naruto still, as genuine as ever shook his head in denial. "I… Sir, I believe I can be of help to my fellow shinobi… Please…"

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Naruto… You tell me why you want to serve so badly… tell me what this is really about… Convince me right now, and whether or not I'm convinced I'll take you before the council personally to decide this matter." Naruto nodded at the proposal given to him and he took a deep breath…

* * *

A few moments later Kakashi and Naruto came walking out of the outpost. Itachi, Obito, and Shisui turned towards them, expecting some kind of answer to their unasked question of what happened. Kakashi waved Naruto off as he seemed to head back to the barracks with a bit of an extra pep in his step. When he was gone, he turned to the other three. "Pack your bags and meet at the front post. You three will have to testify against him if you do not want him to serve."

They all shared glances of disbelief. Itachi and Shisui kept shut, not wanting to defy their commander and chief. But, Obito wasn't as subdued. "Kakashi! What the hell!? I thought you said you were going to deal with this!"

Kakashi just began casually walking towards the front posts with his little orange book shamelessly in hand as he read on the way. "I did." He said casually in a tone that quite literally pissed the Uchiha off with how mellow and uncaring it was.

"If we're going before the council then its not dealt with!" He shouted back.

Kakashi didn't look up. "True. Not for you, but for me it is."

"What the hell happened!?"

"I gave him a shot to convince me and he convinced me." He said with a shrug. "Maybe if you prepare a compelling argument, you can win the case." He said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't waste time… That kids pretty convincing."

"I hate you so freaking much!" The Uchiha spat out childishly through his clenched teeth. Kakashi only chuckled at something in the book as he seemingly ignored him.

* * *

Standing at the front gate, Ino watched family after family reunite with their returning loved ones. No one she knew had arrived yet. She waited patiently for one person in particular, but it would be nice to see Shikamaru and Choji again. This week would be the week she decided on introducing Naruto to her parents. Or rather, introducing them to him.

It was no secret to anyone that they were in a relationship. After the second date, she told her parents about him and they absolutely gushed. Well, her mother at the fact that she was even dating at all. She had been pestering her about not waiting too long in these trying times, but Ino just never found the right guy.

Her father on the other hand gushed for a much different reason. That being the boy's father. Apparently, they were comrades from back in the old war days. In his words, 'If he's anything like his father, you two should just tie the knot right now.' Ino scoffed at his ridiculousness, but at the very least she was ensured he wouldn't hate him. It was to her knowledge most dad's hate their daughter's boyfriend. Thankfully that was a bridge they did not have to cross. Her parents were already at home preparing dinner for them. She told Naruto to just go to her home since he was still unaware she had moved out, but since she got off early, she decided to just meet him here at the gate.

"Shikamaru!" She heard the familiar voice of his mom shouting his name out as she flagged him down. Quickly she sprang for the two to greet him as well. When she made it, he was just releasing her from a hug.

"Hey Shika!" She said with a happy tone.

"Ah, hey Ino. What's up?" he said, giving her a friendly one armed hug.

She released him and looked around for any sign of her blond shinobi. "Not much. Just been waitin'."

He realized she meant she was waiting on Naruto. "Uh… yeah, about uh… Na-.."

"There's my boy." A familiar voice said catching his attention.

"Dad?" he asked in genuine surprise, his previous conversation completely forgotten.

Ino just shrugged, not even hearing him to begin with. She continued to look around for any glimpse of him anywhere. From there, she waited. She waited as the crowd began to thin out… she waited as it was completely gone… and she waited until the sun went down. She pointlessly waited for hours on end. One thought going through her mind. He would never stand her up on purpose. With a heavy heart, weighed down by disappointment, she went home, peeking back to the gate for as far as she could see it, just hoping he was late… really late.

* * *

Walking behind Kakashi, Obito, Itachi and Shisui, Naruto did his best to ignore the odd looks they were garnishing. It was quite a sight to see a recruit walking with such high level individuals especially the Hokage himself. Their entire trip had been done in silence and it was more than a little uncomfortable for Naruto. He was heading to the final location that would decide his fate. What's worse, he's walking with three people who are adamantly trying to have him removed from service. He knew why of course from his talk with Kakashi. Their hearts are in the right place on this one, but they just don't understand what he can do. They won't give him a chance, and that's all he could ask for.

A part of him was stressing uncontrollably over the future outcome of the meeting, but another part of him had his mind on Ino. The thought that she probably waited for him. For how long? He didn't know, but he was sure she did. It was just something she'd definitely do.

Leaving her had to be the hardest thing about this whole war business. Before, it was the thought of battle itself. But, that was merely a selfish fear. Now, his fear relied in possibly leaving one day and never getting to see that beautiful face of hers. That's why he treated every day he was with her as if it would be the absolute last time he would ever see her. Cheesy of course, but it was just something to think about when in regards to literally the only person he considers family. Well, soon to be family.

He decided long ago that she is the one he wants to marry without a single doubt in his mind. The only two things that have stopped him from popping that question, he's never met her father, and she doesn't yet know about his… plan for service. He sort of refrained from telling her considering the reactions he received from everyone else he's told. More specifically Rin. She was a woman he felt he got to know personally over their year of training and she seemed absolutely appalled by his vow of blood free hands in the heat of battle. Even so, all her convincing words were for not as he was dead set in his belief that he has to be there. But, telling Ino would be a thousand times worse as her words hold a lot more weight.

If today goes south and his plea to serve is denied, then he will definitely do it. There would be nothing left to lose, so why not? He was desperately hoping that was not the case, but if it were to happen, then there was always an upside. Looking up, Shisui and Obito opened the doors to this building, allowing Itachi, Kakashi, and himself to enter first before they fell back into step behind them. This was it… the night is young and breathless. The decision of his fate is imminent.

* * *

 **AN: Naruto's day of reckoning has arrived. His fate will be sealed within the confines of that decision. Whatever it turns out to be. Stay tuned. Again though, sorry about the late chapters. It's just been busy.**


	7. Trial of Fate

**Coward**

 **AN: And here we are, all caught up. Again, I wouldn't expect another chapter any time soon. It won't be like a year or anything, but it could be a while. I'd say a month at most. I actually really like this story. It's been sitting in my laptop for a while. It's not bad. I'd really like to see this to the end. Anyways! Enjoy**

Chapter 7:

"Tough times never last, but tough people do" (Robert H. Schuller)

* * *

Picking at the food on her plate, Ino's crest fallen eyes fell onto the third chair across from her that remained empty. She had come back home solely to inform her parents that he didn't show. All she wanted to do was make it to her own apartment and crawl into bed, but her mother refused to let her leave until she ate something. She wasn't depressed that he didn't show up, she was more than anything worried. Her dad told her that the only few reasons people are denied their leave is because they are either being detained for crimes against the forces or they failed to pass all required courses in order to do so and they must remain for their week of leave to catch up.

Knowing him, she of course knew he wasn't in any kind of trouble, so it just meant he wasn't able to complete all of the courses. That means it'll be another two months before she sees him. It sucks, but it's just what it is.

Her mother and father watched her discretely from their spots. Both of them knowing she is upset, but neither having the words to comfort her right now. This is just something that she has to get through on her own. Kiori knew better than Inoichi how it feels to wait at home for her lover to return from war or wonder whether or not they would return or not. It's not a very comfortable feeling what so ever, but it's just something that becomes a part of everyday life after a while. Ino's just feeling the weight of him at training. When he's sent off to battle it becomes much worse.

"… Ino dear… would you like something else?" Kiori asked as she watched her twirl her food around. "I could… uh…"

"No mom… I'm fine…" She said, her voice as sad as it could be without quivering from sadness. "… I… Think I'm just gonna go home." She said as she stood up from her seat.

Kiori sighed. "Ino. Look, maybe you should just sleep here for the night ok?" she asked. Ino thought it over for a second before she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright… then I'm just gonna go to bed." She stood from her seat and headed out the room, Inoichi and Kiori watching her as she left. "Night."

"Goodnight…" they said in unison, now sitting in silence until they heard the door to her bedroom shut.

"What could have happened?" Kiori asked.

Inoichi shrugged his shoulders and finished his food. "I don't know. He must not have qualified for his midway leave. So… maybe he failed a course or something."

"Ino said he was second in their barracks, right behind the Uchiha boy."

Inoichi just shrugged again. "We don't have the specifics. Some people just can't handle everything." Kiori seemed as though she were going to ask something else, but a knock on their front door cut her off. Inoichi stood up and walked that way. On his way, he could hear Ino's door open back up as she charged down the stairs hoping for the best. He hadn't even considered it, but this could be him. Maybe he was just really late?

Ino stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her father as he headed closer and closer to the door. In her mind, she was begging any higher power that it was him, but in her heart she knew it wasn't. Inoichi opened the door to show an ANBU agent standing at attention.

"Captain Yamanaka, a council meeting has been called by the Hokage. Your presence is requested."

He could hear Ino sigh as she slowly went back up the steps. "Uh, alright. Give me a minute." He said as the ANBU nodded and shunshinned away. He shut the door and headed towards the dining room to help Kiori put the dishes in the sink at least.

"It's weird they're calling one this late." Kiori said absentmindedly.

Inoichi nodded and carried the dishes to the kitchen, following behind her. "Yup… Must be because of Kakashi's return. He up and left yesterday for some reason. Must be important."

She nodded and began running water for the dishes. "Well. Go ahead. I can handle things here." She said.

"You sure?" he asked as he wiped his hands off on a dish rag.

"Yeah. I've got it." She said receiving his peck to the lips.

He turned to leave. "Alright, I'll be back in bit. Uh… I'm not really sure what to do about Ino… but maybe she could use some… some chocolates or something?"

Kiori thought about it. "Yeah. Maybe. Get her favorites."

"Yup." From there, he left the house and headed for the council room.

* * *

Naruto sat at one table, alone as Kakashi and a few of the clan heads occupied the row of podium seats in front of them. Nine in total, four lower ones on either side of the highest one occupied by Kakashi. To the far left of his position was the first clan, the Uchiha, occupied by Fugaku. The next seat over was Hiashi Hyuga, sitting with a stoic expression as he and Fugaku waited patiently for the meeting to begin. The seat next to him was empty, it's occupant not yet here. Next to that was the cold unassuming look of Shibi Aburame with a pair of shades on, obscuring the direction of his eyes from Naruto's view.

Next to him was of course Kakashi. On the other side of his podium was the slightly intoxicated looking Tsunade Senju who seemed as though she were nursing a headache. The next seat was occupied by a yawning Shikaku Nara, the Hokage's strategist and without a doubt the smartest person in this room. Next to him was his old teammate and possibly best friend, Choza Akimichi. To his right was another empty seat, possibly the seat belonging to the last of their famous trio. The panel of clan heads was an intimidating bunch of people on their own. Sadly they weren't the only ones.

To Naruto's right, in the middle of the room, was another table, this one being occupied by Shisui, Itachi, and Obito who were preparing their argument to get him pulled from service. He was given no help in the matter. He was to defend himself so he was mentally going over just what he wanted to say. He had an amazing speech planned out, but he was so nervous it felt as though he were forgetting pieces of it the longer they waited.

Aside from them and the clan head panel, there was one more group of seats set against the wall to the far right on the other side of Itachi and the others. This was the panel of advisors consisting of four seats, two of which that were occupied by Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, former teammates of the Third Hokage. The last two were the well-known political figure Danzo Shimura, and Jiraiya who was explaining what this case could possibly pertain to considering who was in attendance.

From his spot, he could see the faces of the clan heads chattering about why they were here, all shooting him curious looks as if he had done something wrong. The main looks that put him on a bit of a nervous path were the looks from Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha who was explaining to the former the situation, as likely explained to him by Sasuke. Mainly because of how unreadable they seemed. Aside from them, there was Shikaku who seemed deep in thought as he listened to Choza chatter on about something.

The only two empty seats belonged to the Inuzuka clan and the Yamanaka. The latter being one he hoped remained that way. He hadn't met Ino's dad before and this sure as hell was not the way he wanted to.

Everyone was sneaking glances his way. Safe to say, it wasn't a comforting feeling being in this room filled with high ranking individuals ready to decide his fate. In fact, he was downright terrified. It got a thousand times worse when the door opened and a woman with shaggy brown hair came walking in, being followed by a man Naruto needed absolutely no help in identifying.

Inoichi's eyes landed on the subject at hand and he froze at the door for a second. He and Naruto locked eyes for the briefest of moments before Naruto looked away, trying to act as casual as he could. He was embarrassed already, but luckily the meeting started as soon as the final members entered.

Kakashi stood from his seat to address the council. "Ah, Tsume, Inoichi. You're here. Now we can start." The Yamanaka nodded and took his seat next to Choza at the end. "Welcome clan heads and advising panel. This meeting has been called upon by ANBU commander Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stood to his feet at the mention of his name. "He will now give you the details of the case."

"Good evening." He said, addressing them first. "This case is to decide the entry of one Naruto Namikaze into the forces. Namikaze has countlessly refused to carry out the orders given to him by his commanding officers. His motives for signing up for service are counterintuitive to what is expected of every shinobi. He has taken a vow to not kill. While performing the first killing ceremony, he adamantly refused the orders of his commanding officers Shisui Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha. As he is a volunteer I did not hold the sole authority to ban him from service."

"I'm sorry." Tsume Inuzuka said, cutting in. "But, do we really have the man power to deny any volunteer? We're losing this war as it is and if I'm not mistaken, he is one of your top recruits, correct?"

Fugaku Uchiha stepped in to the defense. "That won't amount to much if he won't kill anyone now will it?"

"True." Said Shikaku Nara. "But, the kid's sheer presence would be enough to warrant some worry for Iwa and Kumo."

"We have no need for a dud paper bomb." Danzo said. "We need soldiers."

"Well, now it's not for certain he won't break that little vow of his." Jiraiya said, much to Naruto's surprise. "Maybe if you just stick him out there, survival instincts kick in and he'll do what he's meant to."

"Believe me. That's highly unlikely." Obito said from his spot, gaining a nod from Shisui.

"My boy says he can't trust him while out there on the field." Fugaku said as he eyed Naruto intently just as Sasuke would if he were saying it to him directly. "As does your boy Shikaku. I'm surprised you're advocating for him."

"I'm not." The man in question said with a sigh. "I'm just stating a fact. He's got Minato's jutsu under his belt. At the very least, should he show the enemy he can do it, they may retreat."

"And if they don't?" Fugaku argued right back. "What if he gets captured? We've tested its use with almost every recruit since the second year of war, but none could do it. Not even Tsunade, a decent of its first user, Tobirama Senju. But, it's highly believed that Minato's ancestry originated from Kumo." The Uchiha head argued. "Should that be the case, there could be some who are able to use it."

"We place one of your clan's seals onto him to seal off his ability to use it indefinitely if he is captured… until unlocked by you yourself." The Nara suggested.

Itachi came into the defense of his father. "That seal only works with the Sharingan as it is an ocular jutsu. The chakra tunnels leading to our eyes can be sealed off on their own. The Hiraishin is all seals and chakra utilizing the user's entire chakra network. For the seal to work on him, it would have to seal off his connection to all of his chakra, rendering him deceased."

"It's still an option." Tsume said sort of coldly, basically implying suicide would be the best bet. "Look, Kiba doesn't want him on their squad, but I say it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He could still be quite useful as a medic, maybe more so than anyone else."

"Mmm. Choji says the same." The Akimichi clan head said. "I think if the boy wants to serve, let him serve. It's a noble thing to do."

"His nobility is not important." Hiashi Hyuga argued, entering the conversation for the first time. "What is important is whether or not he can produce results on the battle field. His reluctance to kill truly puts a dent on that possibility."

"The boy should not be allowed to serve." Said Shibi Aburame. "Why? Because a mentality such as his will be good for no one. Specifically himself."

"Shibi. His life is the least of our worries in deciding this case." Tsume argued. "I'm sad to say it, but if the kid wants to go out there and… and die. I'm sure he's good for a few lives."

"Since when have we become as heartless with our shinobi as Kumo or Kiri?" Shikaku asked, almost mockingly so.

Danzo was the one to reply. "Since we started losing to them." He said coldly. "Our morality is why we are losing this war in the first place. The boy's ability to utilize the Hiraishin as well as his father had is vital in us returning to a dominant force. As of now, they are all viewing us as nothing but a failing nation. I agree with the sentiments of both Shikaku and Jiraiya. His presence on the battle field will reach the ears of their superiors and they will think twice about advancing any further… If it comes down to it, I'm sure the boy doesn't want to die as soon as it seems he does." He said eyeing Naruto coldly, implying that in a life or death situation, he'd choose the former and kill to keep himself alive.

"Well. I'd like to state for the record that I am not saying he should be allowed to serve." Shikaku said, as it seemed everyone seemed to believe that. "I was merely pointing out some good facts to just… weigh the options a bit. My son says he can't trust that Naruto will have his back. I agree with his judgment so…"

"Well, I think your son's judgement is jacked." Tsunade said, clearly a little tipsy. "He's never seen a battle field so he doesn't yet understand how vital a good medic is when the time comes. From what I hear from Rin, he's got the basics down second nature."

"Oh man. That's the most biased argument I've ever heard." Shikaku said in reply as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No one is disputing the usefulness of field medics. You should know better than any that they are expected to participate in the actual battle as well."

"That's not a written rule genius." She spit back, a bit insulted by his condescending tone.

"Ok. It's already pretty late, and I honestly expected this to be unanimous so we'll put this up to a vote." Kakashi said. "Both Itachi and Naruto will give their side of the argument and we will vote. How's that sound?" he asked lazily, receiving grumbles of approval from around the room. "Very well. Itachi, if you would…"

Itachi stood back to his feet. "… Personally, I rather admire Namikaze's drive and his goal. I like him as a young man as do his two sensei." He said gesturing back to Shisui and Obito. "But, placing him on the field of battle with no intention to take the life of the enemy is something I cannot do. His abilities, although useful, I do not view as vital to us winning this war. If anything it will only bring shame to his father's name when they realize he is ineffective with his technique." With that said, he bowed and took his seat, having said all he needed to.

Kakashi nodded back to him and turned to Naruto. "Genin, Naruto Namikaze... you may now rise and present your case."

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat that at some point accumulated as he listened to all of these well-known shinobi either badger him or treat him like a piece of property, or his father's jutsu alone. They were speaking about him as if he were some kind of sword they were debating about bringing onto the battlefield or not. Now, he's about to present his case and the room has so far seemed fairly split from what he could see. His words here could very well decide this case.

"… Uh… I…" Shit he couldn't think of anything. It was like all of his words somehow got lost within his own mind. "…i-…"

"Naruto if you do not have an argument, we will advance straight to the voting." Kakashi said as he began turning to Fugaku.

"No!" He yelled a bit too loudly before he could catch himself. "i-I'm sorry sir, I-… I'm sorry." he said, still holding the floor. "I uh… I wish to serve in the forces because… uh… it is true I refuse to kill another human being… but, I am still willing to defend myself and my teammates on the field of battle. a-And I believe my medical skills can be very vital to my teammates as I am able to reach anywhere on the battlefield in a matter of seconds… I… I can't fully explain it sir… but I really… Really have to serve my village by doing this… I have to…"

"… Is that your final argument?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, almost as if he were unsure. "… yes sir." He said, his tone a bit more subdued.

Kakashi nodded back and lingered on his form for a moment as he took his seat. "… well then. We will begin voting." He said as he turned to Fugaku. "As always, you are to give your answer as well as a brief statement to back your reasoning. Fugaku start us off."

Fugaku eyed Naruto with absolutely no mercy. "He should not be allowed to serve. If his own men cannot trust him, then I cannot either. Especially when one of them is my son." He said coldly. Naruto averted his gaze.

"Noted." Kakashi said as he wrote his answer down on a piece of paper. "Hiashi."

The Hyuga heads cold gaze pierced Into Naruto's worried looking blues with virtually the same intensity. The milky white look to them making it a lot worse. "I will say no. He should not serve for the shinobi forces. We're in a losing battle and we need shinobi… not scarecrows."

Kakashi nodded and wrote it down. "Tsume."

"Hey, I say the hell with it. Let him fight. As you said Hiashi, things are already down. What do we have to lose?" She replied in her naturally spunky tone.

Kakashi wrote it down. "Shibi."

"I am against Namikaze's entry." The Aburame said. "Why? Because it will only amount to either a loss of his humanity or his life. Both equally horrible." He stated.

Kakashi jot that one down and looked down to Tsunade. "We'll uh… we'll get the advisors vote first." He said nodding over to the panel of four. All of their vote being counted as one. They were in the middle of discussing the case when Kakashi called upon them.

Danzo stood to represent them. "The advising panel sides with Namikaze. The reasoning being as explained previously. His presence on the field could do Konoha and himself some good in due time."

Kakashi nodded and went back to Tsunade. "Well, I'm all for the rights of field medics." She said with a chuckle. "I say yes! Go forth and save lives kid. Show them they're wrong about you." She was clearly intoxicated, so her words didn't mean as much, but it was still a vote.

Kakashi shrugged and jotted it down. "Shikaku."

The tired looking man rubbed his neck. "Oh man, what a drag. Personally, I'd be all for it, but my son says he's bad for the team, so I'll say no. His presence in the barracks causes unrest. That's dangerous, especially for a younger squad."

Kakashi nodded again and continued on. Naruto's heart was beating for this one. They were now at a four to three disadvantage. One more vote against him and it meant that was it. Considering the next one up was Choza, he figured he may side with his friend.

Choza looked down to him as if in thought. "Mmm. I'll side with Naruto. It's a noble thing for him to do to pursue this career. I admire perseverance such as that." He said much to Naruto's relief.

Kakashi nodded and jotted that down as well. Looking at his paper he looked at how close it was right before the final vote. It was an even four to four split. "Well. It would seem the decision is now left to you Inoichi." Kakashi said, drawing attention to the one who has for whatever reason remained fairly quiet up to this point.

Naruto and Inoichi locked eyes for the briefest of moments and Inoichi could see the pleading look as clear as day. An ironic turn of events this was. He wasn't yet sure what he wanted to do, but that look did nudge him a bit. He's been sitting here listening to the arguments for some time now. Nothing really struck him as a vital way of looking at this, but the words of Naruto himself did ring through his mind a bit. He seemed so desperately determined to see this through. Why Inoichi had no idea.

His mind made up, he cleared his throat. "Uh… well, I'll uh… I'll say the kids got heart… either that or stupidity, but if he wants to see this through… I'd say sure. Have at it." He said kicking off a spring of emotions, a sigh of relief from Naruto and consequently, a few sighs of regret from the Uchiha at the next table over.

The chatter of either approval or disproval was rather quickly silenced by Kakashi who drew the attention back to himself for the final verdict on the case. "Ok, well in a five to four vote… genin Naruto Namikaze, you have won the right to accompany your barrack members throughout the duration of your training. Should you prove yourself adequate in all other areas of a shinobi, you may earn promotion status, granting the rank of chunin… ultimately making you eligible for service along with your unit." He explained much to the silently contained relief of the blonde. "As you are still a recruit, you may withdrawal at any point. Best of luck."

Naruto nodded vigorously as he bowed his head in respect.

* * *

Finally after hours of paper work he was made to do in order to remain in the village for the duration of their break, Naruto came walking out of the building, his overnight bag held in his hand as he looked around. Now that all that mess was over and done with, he had to think about what he was to do now. It was much too late to go see Ino and he didn't know where her apartment was. So, he figured he may as well head for the barracks to get some rest.

He headed that way, mentally recapping the events that happened during the trial. Everything from hearing that his friends didn't trust him on the battle field to actually gaining what seemed like respect from Inoichi. He also said he could be stupid, but he was focused on the positive side of his words.

Throughout the trial, they were debating over his usefulness as if he were nothing but a broken kunai. Very few times was his humanity actually considered. This is what war is, so it did not surprise him in the least. He expected to be considered as nothing but a piece of property. It is technically what they signed up to become… well, what he signed up to become. Some of those other guys were just forced to do so. They were property from the very moment they drew their first breath.

That was a sad fate in Naruto's opinion. He was here by choice. They were here by force. Enforced into a life where their death expectancy was below twenty-five. What's worse, their own parents were the enforcers of such a fate. That was something he couldn't fathom or comprehend. This being his choice somehow seemed to make him more passionate about going.

It's strange how the term is now 'giving your life for the village' instead of 'risking'. His case truly came down to whether or not he was useful enough. Being on the losing side truly pushed his luck forward, earning him the spot he so desired. They were losing. They were losing horribly. In a three on two sided war, Konoha's only ally was Suna and they were facing two of the other strongest nations as well as the recent entry of Kiri. Any little advantage they could get they were taking. It was not looking pretty as of recent though.

This new breed of fighters is what the village was riding on. The return of the legendary clan fighters. Of course there were more than a few clan members of every clan on the front lines already, but those were merely branch members and lower level fighters. The clan children though. Those were the projected cream of the crop. They were the children expected to flip the tide of this war. Such a task for children who were not even exposed to true battle yet. It was a bit crazy.

"Namikaze…" A voice called out to him just as he made it to the front of their barracks camp. Looking up, it was Ibiki, the man he met his very first day sitting at the same post as if he had never left.

"o-Oh. Ibiki." He said in greeting.

The look on the man's face was a step short of welcoming. "It's captain Ibiki to you Genin." He said coldly.

Naruto nodded and stood a bit straighter. "I apologize sir." He said.

"… So, you won't kill a soul huh?" he asked curiously much to Naruto's surprise. "Council news travels fast kid." He informed him. "… So, what is it really? Are you afraid?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "n-… No sir… I… I just can't… I can't…" he said, not having the patients or the energy to explain this yet again.

Ibiki just continued staring at him as if he were expecting more. "… Right." He finally said. "Well, your barrack is being fumigated so I'm sorry to say, we don't have a room for you tonight…" he said casually.

Naruto was confused. "Its… its being fumigated?" He asked curiously.

Ibiki nodded. "Yeah. It should be good to go in about a week."

"But… we leave in a week." He said, not seeing exactly what he was trying to say.

Ibiki just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you kid. Some of your other barrack members came by a little earlier. They're rooming with their friends. I'd advise doing the same. You should hurry too. It's late enough as it is." He said as he grabbed his stuff and prepared to leave.

"Bu-…" He shunshinned away before Naruto could say anything. With a sigh, he looked around at all the emptied out barracks, briefly considering staying in one of those even though it was against the rules. With a shake of his head, he readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked off.

* * *

 **AN: He WILL serve! Gee, I wonder who saw that coming… yeah, it wasn't a big plot twist or anything. Anyways, till next time…**


	8. Tough Decision

**AN: Here we are readers! Back at it again with another chapter! In this one, boundaries are set and decisions are made!... one decision, I'm going to start titling these chapters… just for the hell of it I guess. Might go through and do it for all my stories, who knows. Anyways… enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Decisions are the hardest thing to make, especially when it is a choice between where you should be and where you want to be. (Unknown)

* * *

(The next morning)

Waking up to a kick at his side, Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "Hey! Hey hobo! Wake up!" A lithe voice said, drawing his attention. When his eyes adjusted to the early morning sun, he could see a little brown haired boy with a very long blue scarf standing over him with a confused, almost irritated look to him. "Hey wake up already!"

"Hey…" Naruto muttered out, his voice coming out strained from the stretching.

"What are you doing way up here asleep?" The kid asked.

Naruto looked around. He was on the head of the third Hokage at the Hokage monument. "I was… I was just resting." He replied. "What are you doing out here? What time is it?"

"It's early!" He yelled out, not having the patients for someone asking him any kind of questions. "And don't you worry about why I'm up here! I came to talk to my grandpa! So sod off you fat head!" he yelled out.

"Fat head?" Naruto asked. Receiving no answer he shook his head and stood to his feet. "Well, where's your grandpa at anyways?" he asked.

The kid flashed him a deadpanned look as if visually calling him stupid. "He's right here." He said pointing to the statue beneath them.

Naruto glanced around in confusion, his brain still not fully awake. When his brain finally caught up to him, realization dawned on him. "Oh, you're the thirds grandson." He said. Noticing the even more somber mood the kid adopted he snapped his fingers together in thought. "Uh.. Konohamaru right?"

An actual look of shock rose on his little face. "You… know my name?" he asked actually surprised.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I knew your grandpa." Naruto said with a shrug. "I met him in the orphanage when I was little."

The kid seemed very confused. "In the.. you're an orphan?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "My Grandpa never used to talk to orphans individually. Why'd he meet you?"

"Well, he told me about my mom and dad." Naruto explained.

"Wait… why'd he tell you about your mom and dad? Who are you?" Konohamaru asked, figuring he had to be someone pretty important for his grandpa to go see him.

Naruto stuck his hand out with a gentle smile. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

Konohamaru just looked back and forth between his hand and his smiling face in confusion. "… So? What's so special about you?" he asked, still not understanding.

Naruto slowly dropped his hand. "Uh… well, my dad.. I guess."

"Who was he?" The kid asked.

"Minato Namikaze?" Naruto said with the upward inflection indicating he wasn't sure if the kid knew who that was or not. The look of confusion still plastered on his visage told him he didn't. "The uh… the Yellow Flash?" He asked.

"The Yellow Flash!?" Konohamaru yelled out in absolute astonishment. "THE! Yellow Flash!?" he asked again receiving a nod of Naruto's head. "Oh man! That's your dad!? So, that's why the old man went to see you!" He yelled out much to Naruto's confusion. "My grandpa used to talk about the Yellow Flash all the time! He said he was going to make him the Hokage before he died."

Naruto chuckled lightly at the newly found excitement. "Heh… yeah, I know." The Third used to tell him the same thing.

"You're his son?" Konohamaru asked in uncertainty. "Oh man. That's so cool. How come I've never heard of you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't… I don't know. I guess not a lot of people knew he was having a baby when he died…"

"Wait… so your dad died before you met him?" He asked, his tone a lot more sad now. Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Oh man… so did mine…" he said as he looked down. "… What about your mom?" he asked.

"My mom? Well, she died when I was really little." He said, thinking he could just leave it there. The kid seemed invested, meaning he wanted a little more than that. "She uh… she died when I was five." He said, nodding his head sadly.

"Oh…" Konohamaru offered in reply, nothing else springing forth at the moment. "Do you remember her?"

Naruto smiled and looked out at the beautiful morning sky, lighting the village in magnificent colors. "Yeah… yeah I do…"

"Well, that's good." He said with a bit of relief to his tone. "My grandpa told me that the people we love will always live on as long as we remember them… That's why I always come up here in the morning… so I don't forget…"

Naruto smiled down at him and in a moment that just felt right, he placed his hand on his head. "That's great Konohamaru… The Old Man will always live on… through you… and through me…"

Konohamaru smiled back and stared off into the distance. Then, a question arose within his mind. "Hey! Can you do that flash thing?" he asked curiously.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as if he were confused. "That flash thing? What are you ta-… Oh my god…" he said as he looked out to the distance with a dramatic tone. Konohamaru's gaze followed him, giving him the time he needed to pull two of his special kunai, throwing one into the ground and the other out to the distance where he pointed over the cliff. Just as Konohamaru turned his head, he saw the kunai soaring out there. Just as quickly, he saw the yellow flash and Naruto snatching the blade out the air. "You mean this!?" He yelled out over the distance. In his free fall, he flashed back to the Kunai he dropped, landing right next to Konohamaru.

"Whoa!" He yelled in child-like astonishment. "No way! That's so cool! My uncle said there was no one in the village who could do it like The Yellow Flash could!"

Naruto smiled down at him. "Well, I still can't." he said. "Maybe someday I can, but that's a long ways away."

"Not too long so I hear…" A knew voice said, effectively ending whatever Konohamaru was about to say.

"Mr. Yamanaka?" The little boy asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Inoichi spared him a small glance, most of his attention fixed on Naruto who seemed fearful now. "Why don't you run on home Konohamaru." He instructed. "Your uncle Asuma is looking for you."

"Ok." The kid said as he instantly began running along. "Bye Naruto!" he shouted over his shoulder, leaving the two to themselves.

Naruto nodded to Konohamaru's retreating form, throwing a very weak wave his way. Internally he was panicking at the man in front of him. His breathing was already noticeably choppy and he felt anxious, hoping he didn't look too rough considering he just woke up a few minutes ago. "u-Uh. Mr. Yamanaka. It's uh… it's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." He said as he reached his hand out.

Inoichi looked down at the open handed gesture. For a second Naruto thought he was rejecting it, but he offered a very small grin that held little emotion as he grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. "A pleasure." The older man said.

Naruto sighed as gently as he could, having passed the first milestone. "o-Oh, the pleasures all mine sir." He said, showing the respect instilled within him during his training.

Inoichi nodded and looked down at his bag and blanket laying on the stone behind him. "Rough night huh?" he asked casually.

Naruto glanced back to see what he was looking at and quickly explained the situation. "Oh uh yes sir." He said quickly. "I uh… our barrack was uh… being fumigated or something. So I jus-… I just stayed here…" he said, his voice waning off in embarrassment.

Inoichi nodded and continued to look at him for a few moments. "… Naruto, I wanted to speak with you personally before you go and meet up with Ino and Kiori." He said with a stern voice that left no room for the blonde to debate. Not that he would anyways.

"o-Oh… Yes sir." He said somewhat subdued as he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Inoichi just continued to look at him for a moment that felt too long for Naruto. "… Kid, this plan of yours." He said making him groan internally. "It'll get you killed…"

Naruto forced a small chuckle and a smile. "Heh, yeah lik-.."

"Not likely, it will." Inoichi said, cutting him off before he finished that little statement of his. "… I don't know why you're doing it, or what made you want to… but I'm telling you now that I think you should pull yourself from service…"

Naruto clinched his teeth within his mouth to suppress his sigh of frustration. "… I can't…" he said as he shook his head. "… I can't do that sir… I can't explain it, but… I just have to do this…"

Inoichi was not convinced in the slightest. He pursed his lips together and nodded his head as he turned towards the village. "Naruto… Ino loves you." His statement shocked him incredibly as he stared at the side of his face. "… She is completely in love with you, and in honesty, from what I can see, you are a very stand up young man." He said, giving his approval which made Naruto smile lightly. "But…" Uh-oh. "This plan you have… it'll break her heart... It'll break it now and again when they drag your body back here after that first deployment."

He was insulted at the insinuation that he wouldn't even last one outing, but he couldn't really say anything. So, he remained quiet.

"Kid, I work with the Therapeutic Recovery Unit… which means I work with grieving soldiers and widowed wives alike… so I know what that kind of pain can do to someone… I have no interest in having my daughter becoming one of my patients." Naruto froze… was he… was he giving him an ultimatum. "… Look, I've tried to remain civil and even minded about this, but… you are literally setting my daughter up for emotional trauma… As a father, I can't let that happen…"

Naruto's heart was literally breaking right now. But, he wasn't giving up like that. "Sir… I swear to you that I'm worth a lot more than I look on the battlefield. I-I I passed my field medic exam with flying colors… I'm even learning some of the outdated chakra-less techniques from Ino in case things go south ya'know? I ca-.."

"I don't care about how great you think you are boy…" he said, somewhat coldly. "I care about Ino and what could happen to her when you die… This endeavor of yours Naruto… it's a lone man's business."

Naruto now had an actual tear running down the side of his face. "… But… i-… I love her…" he said sadly.

Inoichi turned to him, a look of sorrow on his face. "I believe that." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "So… either love her from here… or do what you have to by making it less painful for her…" he said. The decisions were clear. Either quit the forces, or let Ino go. With a heavy heart, Naruto continued to stare out to the foggy skies of Konoha. He couldn't believe this.

* * *

Walking up to the Yamanaka residence, his face still downtrodden in sorrow, Naruto thought of Inoichi's words. They were words that rung true with facts that he could not dispute. Things he hadn't even considered before. How would Ino feel about this? What would happen to her if he just ran out there and died? What kind of man did that make him to just force her into this life?

When he first met her, the one and only thing going through his mind was that she is beautiful. When that initial thought subsided, he began daydreaming about that unspoken human necessity that he had not received in well over a decade. Love. He began to fantasize about what it would feel like to have someone care about him. At the time he had no other worries. No one knew of his plan back then, so he had no problems. No one truly told him how idiotic it was. Other than Rin, but she just didn't understand, or so he told himself. In truth, it was hearing those words from not only his teammates, but high ranking individuals such as Itachi and the Yondaime. If they were so certain he was going to die, then maybe he's underestimating this war thing.

Now, being badgered with these words of certainty telling him that he will die as soon as he touches the battle field it's starting to take a heavy toll. Enough so that he's actually starting to believe it, if even a little. In short, he's very afraid and it plagues his mind every night. Knowing these things, is he still willing to put Ino in a situation like that? The initial shock of finding something so perfect has long since fled his system. Now, settled into his heart is an image of her. It is the thought of her happy and safe. In this day and age, having things like love is dangerous. No matter how hard or how secretive, personal life always seems to carry onto the battlefield and vice versa. This is not the life he imagined. Besides, all he wanted to do was know what it was like to be loved again. Now, he knows.

Standing at the front door, he stared at its wood for what felt like forever. This is the exact spot he picked her up for their first date… well, sort of. He was standing outside the gates and she met him there, dragging him along before he could greet her parents. Now, this is where it happens. This is where he will meet his girlfriend's mother for the first time… it will also be the first time he ends a relationship. By the words of every experienced ninja in the village, it will likely also be his last.

He took a deep breath, exhaling rather dramatically. Raising his hand as if to knock, he took another deep breath. He froze just before his hand moved forward, and instead of knocking, he pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair. He muttered something beneath his breath and shook his head. Scratching his eyebrow, he went to knock again, this time, before he could even hesitate, the door swung open to reveal Ino, wearing a rather beautiful yellow sundress with her hair out of its usual pony tail, a curious look on her face.

"Uhh… what are you doing?" She asked. He seemed worried as if he had done something wrong. "I know a little about sensing chakra, you dummy. You've been standing here for like two minutes." She remarked with a chuckle.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that. "u-Oh." He said, chuckling himself. "I'm sorry. I was jus-.. nervous." He muttered out, it wasn't technically a lie.

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled at him as she stepped forward, her arms wrapping around his torso and her head leaning into his chest. "I missed you." She said, her voice being muffled by his body.

"I missed you too." He said without missing a beat as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

She raised her head, but did not loosen her grip. Her chin rested on the center of his chest as she stared up into his eyes, their lips just a breath away. "So what was this deal about the late dismissal my dad was talking about? Shikamaru never said anything about that." She said momentarily confusing him. It eventually caught up to him that it must be the cover Inoichi used to avoid the subject of the trial from last night. "You were supposed to meet me at the gate yesterday."

"I- I know. It was just some uh…" he couldn't find the words. "Some stuff back at… at camp that happened, -t's no big deal." He said waving her off.

"Well isn't that sweet." A new voice cooed, drawing their attention as Ino finally released her grip. Kiori stood in the doorway to the kitchen, an apron on and a giddy smile, down right close to tears of joy adorning her face. "Oh, I thought I'd never see the day."

Ino chuckled at her mother's antics. "Mom, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my over dramatic mother." She said introducing them as Naruto stepped inside, meeting her halfway with his hand already extended.

"Mrs. Yamanaka." He said, his voice much more cheerful. "It's great to meet you I'm uh…" he completely lost his words for a moment as they shook hands. "u-… uh."

"Naruto right?" Kiori asked.

Ino chuckled and stepped next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I already said your name you doofus." She remarked playfully as Naruto made that connection as well, inciting a chuckle from Kiori as well.

"o-Oh hehe… yeah I'm s-sorry. I'm jus-.. I apologize." He muttered out.

Kiori waved him off. "Ohoh, don't be so nervous now. You're ok." She said as if he needed some reassurance. "Now, I was told that you enjoy ramen? In honesty, it's not my best dish, but hopefully it's up to your standards."

Ino replied for him as they made their way to the dining room. "Ohoh, believe me, he's a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen. He'll love it."

* * *

Sitting in the Hokage's office, Inoichi took another sip of the liquor in his hand as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Kakashi's desk. Across from him, of course Kakashi, and leaning against the window ceil, Obito who stared out the window. Off in the corner, simply listening to the conversation was Itachi.

"I hate to do it… but he just doesn't understand." Kakashi said somberly as he stared at a photograph on his desk of his old team. His eyes locking onto his old sensei.

"Sensei and Kushina would have wanted it this way." Obito said from behind him.

Inoichi shook his head. This whole matter was incredibly difficult. Just the day prior he was all for it, but a conversation he had with Obito a few hours after the trial, his view was swayed back the other way, making him regret his final decision within the courtroom. Just as Naruto, he hadn't even thought about what it would do to Ino until he truly thought on it. At that point his decision was made. "… The kid will make the right decision… Love does that to even the strongest of men."

"You seem confident." Itachi remarked in a rather condescending way.

Inoichi glanced over to him. "You're not?" he asked.

The black haired man shrugged. "From what I've seen I'd doubt there is anything that will change his mind." He said. "Two years and he is the only orphaned recruit… there's something different about him. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"I thought you wanted him out as well?" Obito said accusingly, figuring he was changing his mind. "I did. But, after evaluating him myself, I am convinced there is something unique about him. Call it a hunch if you will… I am sure I am not the only one who thinks that way." He said eyeing Kakashi who seemed deep in thought.

As if he could feel his pointing gaze, he snapped out of his daze. "We will simply see how this plays out." He said with the verbal equivalent of a shrug. "He'll have to make this decision on his own. Whatever it is, he is a citizen of Konoha and as his superior's we will stand by it no matter what."

* * *

Walking into his home, Inoichi could hear the sound of the dining room table being set as well as mindless chatter, accented by brief moments of laughter. Removing his Jonin flak jacket, he hung it by the door and continued on. Stepping into the dining room, there they were. Naruto and Ino sitting on opposite sides of the table talking as Kiori set the pot of Ramen down in the middle. "Hello, hello." He said making his presence known.

"Hey daddy!" Ino said as she sprang up from her seat to greet him. He gave her a quick hug, but focused on Naruto who slowly stood to his feet as well.

His visage was detached, very hard to read, a practiced trait taught during their first year of training which was actually admirable in Inoichi's eyes. "Naruto?" he greeted in a questioning tone as if they hadn't already met.

Naruto hesitated, at first thinking he was asking him something. When he realized the ploy he was playing at, he shook his head. "u-Uh. Yes sir." He said accepting his outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you… Mr. Yamanaka."

"Great to meet you as well." He replied. When they finally released each other's grip, the room was left with a pretty lengthy beat of silence.

It was broken by Kiori who seemed to feel that strange tension wrestling in the air. "wwwell, I didn't make all this ramen for nothing." She said waving her hand towards the table. "Let's dig in."

* * *

At another dinner table, in a much more luxurious part of the village, Itachi sat with his family as they enjoyed the meal prepared for them. This being the first time they've been together in a while, his younger brother thought it a great idea to bring the young girl he was courting to meet their parents. Half way through and the conversation has essentially been revolving around how the two of them met with the talkative pinkette explaining the scene in great detail to their very invested mother. His father throwing his rather bland two cents in when something peeked his interest. For the most part it remained there, but Itachi could tell his father was rather eager to speak about a different topic.

That time seemed to come as Sakura reached the end of her tale. "Well, that's a very lovely story Sakura." Mikoto said kindly. "How I'd wish Itachi here would finally take his relationship with Izumi seriously."

Before he could respond, Fugaku cut in. "I'm sure she will. But, on a further note. Itachi, what is it you plan to do about the Namikaze boy?" he asked, bringing forward the question he was dreading, simultaneously peeking the interest of Sasuke who didn't know of the trial.

With the attention on him, he thought on his answer just enough for his mom to butt in. "What do you mean? What's he done?" she asked.

Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto looked to Fugaku for that answer. "He was brought to trial last night on the grounds of insubordination. As Sasuke explained yesterday, he refuses to kill, therefore he cannot be trusted on the battlefield. That begs the question of again what is it you plan to do about the matter?" he asked his eldest son.

The eyes systematically shifted back to him, and he seemed to again ponder the question. As he swallowed his bite, he answered in a way that he knew his father would not approve. "I do not particularly plan on doing anything about it."

There was a fairly thick silence that settled in before Sasuke wanted to hear more. "There was a trial?" he asked. "What was decided?"

"It was decided that he will have the choice to serve if he chooses to do so." Itachi answered. "As far as I can tell he will."

Sasuke seemed instantly irritated, but Fugaku stepped in as if to reassure him. "It's an issue, but that does not mean it's written in stone." He said glancing back to Itachi. "He's still a recruit. Meaning he can still choose to leave if things get too… difficult. I'm more than certain that can be arranged."

"From what I'm told he ran for three days nonstop on no sleep, no water, and no food. We can no longer single him out from anyone else as his case is accepted by the council majority." He explained. "To up the ante for him, we'd have to do it for all of them."

"… So do it." Sasuke said with a bit of a competitive quip to his tone. To him it seemed like Itachi was trying to say he couldn't handle as much as him.

Itachi smiled at him in that condescending older brother way. "Well, you must be considerate about the others in the group as well. There are certain individuals who it could be considered less advantageous for."

"If they can't handle training, they'll only slow us down on the battlefield." He insisted.

Itachi's smile slowly dropped back into his look of relative indifference as his father spoke up further. "He's right." He said, essentially praising Sasuke's misguided logic. "As it is now, we need the best of the best out there right now. There's no time for unable rookies."

Mikoto could read Itachi like a book so it was clear to her which side of this argument he stood on. The badgering of Sasuke and Fugaku was actually getting to him, so she stepped in with his defense. "m-Maybe… who knows he might be a really good addition to the team?" She said in a questioning tone. That clearly didn't sit well with either Sasuke or Fugaku, but she explained her point before they could rebuttal. "I- I mean word around the village is that he's already learned his father's jutsu. If that's true then i-… he could be useful."

"How useful could he be Mikoto? The boy won't hurt anybody." Fugaku argued.

She wasn't ready to give up in her argument just yet. "I mean… you don't know that for sure. I'm sure he'd still… knock them out, he just won't kill."

"He hasn't injured a single person since we've been in training." Sasuke stated. "He's a coward is what he is. At first I thought he was just too good to take any of his fights seriously… now I know he's just been afraid to hit."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to hurt his friends." Kiori said slyly as she looked down at her plate, picking around at it.

Again a beat of silence settled in before Sasuke spoke up again. "We are Not friends." He said rather forcefully. "Like I said, he's a coward. At this point, I don't even care if he goes with us. He'll be dead after our first deployment to the field."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What?" he asked defensively. "It's the truth. Anyone could tell you that.. even Itachi."

The eyes again turned to him in questioning. He seemed focused on the table just behind his plate for a moment, before his eyes shifted to his younger brother. He outlined his face for a moment, mentally remarking on how much he's grown. "Sometimes the unexpected individuals are the most adept for this kind of life." Instantly Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere, apparently done with his protection of the blonde. "My life was once saved by someone just like Naruto…"

That seemed to peek the interest of all of them once more as his mother and father glanced his way along with Sasuke's little date. Sasuke however seemed rather content with scowling at his food, but Itachi could tell he was listening.

"… a boy quite a few years older than me who was prone to messing up every single task he was asked to do… One day, I stumbled upon him training well after everyone else had left the training grounds… and I asked him if he would like my help on a whim…"

He was rather surprised his father seemed so invested in this tale. In fact he's been rather quiet for quite some time.

"He was completely helpless and he knew he was… everyone knew he was…" he paused for a rather long few moments. "Everyone..- told him he was… I helped him just that one time, and he remembered it forever… a screw up in almost every situation, especially in the face of his teammates and his sensei, yet in those moments that mattered, he remembered my kindness and he came back for me…"

Sasuke seemed to get the point of the story, but his head remained down, gazing at his food. Fugaku also seemed to ponder the tale, he had definitely heard it before. The two stories between Naruto and that boy didn't seem to link with him. If it were broken down to the bare minimum that's essentially what it was. It's the same case, just… different. Mikoto had that motherly smile gleaming towards their eldest, finding the brief story rather sweet.

No one seemed to respond to it, so of course Sakura voiced her question. It was a question Sasuke didn't think to ask, but was glad she did. "Who was that boy?" she asked curiously.

Itachi glanced over to Sasuke and a very small ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "… It was actually a cousin of ours… Obito."

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Naruto listened to the story Ino was explaining about some drunk who barged into the hospital the other night, all while feeling the hostile glances thrown his way by Inoichi. The man wanted to know what he decided and he was adamantly trying to read his body language to know it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to focus on the bowl of very well prepared ramen or the story being told by his girlfriend. He's been mentally going back and forth between what he's wanted to do. Before, he was so sure he was ready to break it off with the beauty sitting across from him, but sitting here with her and her family made him think twice.

This setting is something he hasn't been exposed to in a very long time. Too long in fact. It's almost an alienating feeling. Even with the hostility of Inoichi, this was something he's wanted for a long time. This just felt like family. A real family. Would he be willing to give this up for the sake of quite possibly dying? That's when the question arose within himself. Why is this so difficult? He hadn't thought about it for quite some time, but what is he really so desperate to serve for? Despite the question coming from everyone, he has yet to answer a single one of them, because in truth he doesn't know anymore.

His so called 'friend's' don't seem to want him there, his commanding sensei both tried adamantly to get him kicked from the group. He is quite literally unwanted there. Looking across the table again, a small smile graced his lips as he watched Ino talk. He watched in great detail the joy play out across her beautiful face as she talked about whatever it was she was saying. Her beautiful smile that exuded life. This girl. This beautiful girl wants him. For whatever reason, he's wanted by her. It confuses him even now. But, nonetheless, it's true. One side wants him, the other doesn't yet this mental conflict continues to surge through his mind like nothing before. When he's with his group, it's a cold feeling. A very, very cold feeling. They hate him. Every last one of them would rather see him dead than to stand next to them. But with Ino, she just… loves him. It's a warmth that explodes from her presence enveloping him the way it used to when he was with his mother. This should be a no brainer, but for some reason…

"So, Naruto." Inoichi said, apparently ready to kick off a new conversation as Ino's tale came to an end. He flinched at the call of his name. He glanced his way as did the two ladies. "When are you going to be heading back?" he asked, clearly implying it was time for his decision.

Naruto looked off into the middle distance for a moment as if pondering his question. He then looked down to his bowl of ramen and then over to Ino. They could all quite clearly see the mental conflict playing out. He cleared his throat before he answered. "I uh… I'm actually… not…" he said shocking Ino and Kiori.

Inoichi watched him for a moment before nodding his head. Ino however was not in that loop of theirs. "w-Wait what? Are you guys staying for good?" She asked. "I thought you had like two more months of training?" she said placing the attention back on their guest.

He coughed again, clearly uncomfortable about all of this. "y-Yeah.. they do, but… I'm uh… I decided to uh, quit the forces…" he said further shocking her.

"What?" there was clear worry in her tone and it danced across her face. "Naruto… what are you talking about? I thought you… what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I jus-.. it's just not for me I guess." His tone sounded incredibly somber as if he were a step away from crying. "I want to stay here with… with you." He said.

Kiori broke the awkward silence that settled in with a well-deserved. "aww! That's so cute!"

Ino didn't seem to think so, she was looking at him in worry as if he were someone completely different all of a sudden. "I don't understand." She said shaking her head. "I mean, you told me you've wanted to serve since you were a kid. What about all that? O-Or your dream to be Hokage? I mean you can't get there from working a factory job. What's gotten into you?"

"Hey." Inoichi butt in. "Love does strange things to young men who have it." He said trying to justify Naruto's decision which immediately seemed suspicious to both Kiori and Ino. "If I had the choice back then, I would have stayed behind for your mother as well."

Ino ignored his words and focused intently on the blonde in front of her. Something was just so… wrong. Naruto could feel her gaze and tried as hard as he could to seem somewhat natural about the half-assed smile he was sending her way. But, with how intense it was, he knew that she knew… well, not specifically the situation, but he knew she was aware something was going on. Question now was how to avoid telling her. What lie would he come up with to get her to drop this? As that thought crossed his mind, he felt an immediate sense of regret. What had this all come to? He had never lied to Ino before. Could he even do such a thing? Was it even possible? He glanced up towards her and beneath those baby blues, it scared him incredibly for some reason. It was obvious she was containing something akin to anger behind those diamonds… how scary indeed.

"What's this all about really?" She asked rather bluntly, no regard for her mother or father. She didn't seem aware of their presence at the moment, but Naruto on the other hand was very aware. "This all of a sudden?" She continued to badger.

"Uh, i-Ino I jus-.." He didn't even get to start a lie before she cut him off.

"The last time we were together before you left, you couldn't stop talking about how excited you are to be on the troops." She explained much to Naruto's chagrin. "You said you were excited to start saving lives. What about all of that?"

"Ino.." Naruto spit out in an attempt to get her to stop. His attempt was pointless.

"I mean, I just don't understand. What changed your mind? You didn't even go into the field yet. So what's this about?" She asked, unrelenting in her rant.

Naruto was stuck with his mouth opening and shutting, no words really coming to mind. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Inoichi jumped into the fray. "Hey, the trainings not as easy as it seems. I mean, there are a number of different things that could change someone's mind. It's uh.. it's not an easy course. Not everyone can han-.." Riding the same boat, he wasn't able to finish that thought of his before the rather irritated girl cut him off.

"Naruto was second in the barracks behind Sasuke in almost every field including physical capabilities. If it were all that hard, Shikamaru and Choji would've quit long before him." She said immediately, holding that intense eye contact with the much more somber looking man in front of her. "So, what did you… get scared or something?" That stung. "Are you just.. afraid to get out on the field? What is it?"

Inoichi turned to their guest, pleading internally for his daughter to stop this. Knowing Naruto, even for the very brief amount of time he has, there could be possibly nothing worse that would make him change his mind then Ino herself calling him out on being scared. Sure enough, that seemed to be the thing to break the boy's so far excellent composure.

"n-no I'm not sc-…" Naruto couldn't even fully spit his explanation out. It was only then that he fully grasped what she said. She was calling him a coward… Not directly, but she was hinting at it. This was Ino here. She would never do such a thing unless she believed it to be an absolute truth. If she of all people believed that. Then… would quitting now solidify him as that? Would he forever go down as just that coward who refused to kill ultimately just to end up quitting? What would his dad say? Or his mother? They both gave their lives in the name of the village… They'd take one look at him and agree with everyone else. "Look Ino… I'm not…" He stopped once again. The words he was seconds away from uttering caught in his throat. (I'm not going to quit.) He glanced to Inoichi whose cold look killed that thought almost immediately. This was all so confusing, but he had made his decision. "… It's just something I've got to do… I jus-… I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

Ino continued looking at him, some kind of anger playing out on her face that he just couldn't understand. He thought she'd be confused, but happy maybe. Instead, she seems so… upset. Ino couldn't recognize the man before her. There was something he wasn't telling her. It was something big that happened and she didn't know it. "Naruto, what's going on?" She asked plainly, internally demanding an answer.

Naruto got that same vibe and it pained him to say what he was about to. "… Nothing…" There it was… he just lied to her.

"Bullshit." She replied immediately. "Is that what we're doing now?" She was still blatantly ignoring her parents.

"Ino!" Her mother exclaimed at her language.

She was promptly ignored. "What the hell are you lying to me for? Huh? You've never lied to me. What the hell is this all about? I want to know now…" she demanded.

Inoichi stepped in, knowing this was not something Naruto could calm her down on. "Look Ino." He said, noting clearly how she wouldn't even pull her attention from the boy to look at him. Regardless he continued. "It's Naruto's decision here. It is a tough thing to do to leave your loved ones behind. I know the feeling all too well."

"So it's alright for you to just abandon your friends like that?" She asked Naruto specifically yet piggy backing off of her father's words. The blonde in question had his gaze somberly downcast, like a kicked puppy taking verbal abuse he didn't deserve. "Shika? Choji? They need a medic on the team."

"Another medic will be put onto the tea-.." Inoichi tried to explain to her with a chuckle, but he was promptly ignored and cut off.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time?" She asked, raising her voice a bit. "Lying to me about it being your dream to serve in the forces!? Or about you becoming the Hokage and ending all of this!? What the hell happened to that!? Huh?" she demanded. "And why bring this up here? So that you can just tell my parents how I'm just keeping you from your life goals in person?"

"Ino tha-.." Naruto finally tried, finding that to be far more insulting than anything he's heard so far. Before he could, she got up and stormed off towards the stairs, apparently going up to her old bedroom. "Ino!" he called out, but she didn't stop.

Before he could go after her, Inoichi prevented him from doing so. "Ah, she'll be fine kid. Just give her some time." Naruto's gaze was still staring at the staircase that he yearned to make it to. "Tell you what…" Inoichi said as he wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'll take you down to the barracks so you can turn in your uniform and all that… Kiori will have a talk with her."

The brunette woman understood the unasked question and stood to her feet. She rounded the table on Naruto's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before she passed. "Don't worry sweetie. She's just a little upset is all. She'll be fine by the time you get back." She said sweetly before continuing on.

Naruto was still shell-shocked at the turn of events. He expected many things, but that definitely was not one of them. He looked over to see Inoichi putting his long black coat on and understood it was time to go.

* * *

Every step they took was done in aching regret for the younger blonde who had his head hung low for the entire journey so far. The walk was fairly far, and to make matters worse, it's the busiest part of the day, so there are many people out and about. Many people whispering about the day's hot topic. With the trial yesterday, it became clear to Naruto that news really does travel fast. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were not pleasant things. He felt sick to his stomach. Never before had he made Ino upset and she's angrier than he's ever seen her right now. It's actually a pretty scary sight to witness. He still couldn't fully grasp the actual reasoning for her anger. She said she felt as though she were dragging him down, as if she were making his dreams unattainable or something.

The more he thought on it, the more it… somewhat held a bit of truth. If he had never met Ino then this wouldn't even be an issue he's having. He'd probably still have gone through the trial, but this whole ultimatum wouldn't be prevalent, torturing him as he walks this road. But, despite all of that, he wouldn't change a thing. Meeting Ino has been the greatest thing to happen to him hands down. He's never loved anything as much as he loves her and that's an absolute fact. But, he's also got a rather deep respect and love for those men willing to lay down their lives for a war they had no part in starting. Those men he still considers his friends regardless of their blatant disregard for him. They downright hate him and it pains him more than the physical abuse that likely all of them inflected upon him that night.

Regardless of that, he can't lose Ino, and if he has to quit the forces and give up whatever far-fetched dream he's ever had, then so be it…

With that thought, his pace slowed considerably. How… selfish was that? Him quitting now was not to make Ino happy. It's to make himself happy… Staying means he can have Ino… going means he might very well continue to get beaten by his friends until he dies on that first deployment like everyone's saying.

It ultimately made him wonder if they're right. This whole ordeal seems almost like a cop out so that he can quit with an actual excuse. That's even what it feels like… He's been convincing himself that this is for the best. It all just seemed to make sense to him. Staying would make everyone happy right? He'd be with Ino, his friends would get a new field medic who will actually kill, and everything would be great!... But, is that the truth? Or is he just trying to convince himself of that? Taking Ino out of the equation, his dream has been to serve, to protect as many people as he can, and to ultimately put an end to all this bloodshed somehow. Would he be happy hiding in the village at a factory, making kunai and swords? Or would he regret this decision and resent the only thing he loves in this world for 'holding him back' like she says? After everything he's been through up to this point, all the hate, the trial, winning his right to serve, and he's just going to quit?

Inoichi watched him out the side of his eye, his thoughts on a very different track. Watching the boys steps, it actually hurt to see. That sadness he hasn't seen in a long time. Kakashi and Obito were the ones to convince him to do this. After the trial, he was planning on going to find him to congratulate him on such an admirable venture and at the time he wasn't even thinking of how this would affect Ino. When that was brought to his attention, they slowly convinced him that he had made a mistake in his final decision. They explained in more detail why they were so adamantly against him serving and made it clear the boy just didn't understand what he was doing throughout all of this.

It was hard to argue with that logic, especially being a man of war himself. Having met him, it was rather clear that they were right. He's still a kid. Naïve and innocent. He doesn't know the hell he's trying to thrust himself into. He definitely felt guilty about this, but he wasn't going to change his mind. It's just something that has to be done. The kid will think him in time.

"NOOO!" A heart wrenching scream echoed from the village gates as the crowd of gossiping villagers split showing a cart with a tarp covering its content being wheeled through by a mule dragging carriage. Following behind them was a group of wounded young men and their soldier brethren supporting their weight if they could not walk. They were all dirtied, broken, and beaten with shocked faces that seemed to see hell in every direction.

The scream came from a distraught looking older woman clutching what seemed to be a hand dangling from the side of the carriage as they went along. "Ohoh! NO! KENJI!" she cried out as she pulled and tore at the tarp, trying to uncover it. She was partially successful, displaying a group of dead young men, one of which who's head was hanging off limply. That was the one she seemed to be getting to as she cradled his face. "KENJI! NO NO NO!" Before she could do more damage, a soldier came from behind the moving carriage and tried to pull her away. Try being the key word as she clawed and slapped at his chest, trying to remain there to awaken her lost.

This was a seen all too familiar nowadays. The bodies of those who didn't quite make it being taken to the gravesite of heroes which has never remained fully buried. The crowd of people all lined the side of the walkway, looking on remorsefully at the mother crying for the young man beneath the tarp. She cradled his face, still screaming his name as if to wake him from a deep sleep. It was the most heartbreaking thing to witness and the surrounding people were so desensitized to the seen that they only expressed somber faces… no more tears.

From most of them anyways. There were still a few, specifically mothers themselves, who shared the woman's pain as she cried for her child. The rest of them bowed their heads as the bodies passed, quietly throwing their prayers to the deceased band of warriors being taken to their final resting place. Inoichi, on a whim, threw a glance to his companion who surprised him more than anyone else. He could see only half of his face, but from just that visual, the sadness couldn't have been more genuine than it was on him. His face was contorted in such pain that it was almost as if Naruto knew them personally. He looked almost on the verge of vomiting, but what sold the pain the most for Inoichi was the tear that rested behind the boy's eyelid that slid out almost as if in slow motion.

Naruto watched them pass, his attention being split between both the wounded and the deceased. It was so disproportionate. In all it looked to be a good 20 to 25 soldiers returning… only 6 of which walking behind the carriage. Why was it so many? What did they face? That wasn't even enough people to make a full platoon of service! That was maybe two barracks, but there are usually four or five that are sent out at a time. So this was all they could carry… Unintentionally his mind tortured him, placing the faces of his friends from his barracks on that wooden carriage. He wanted to throw up right then and there. This couldn't be real!

When the cart finally passed them, he looked to all of the people around them. There was still silence, but when he turned the other way, they were just back to their regular tasks as if they didn't just witness that tragic display. What the hell is wrong with these people! He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the remorseful looking Inoichi who began walking again, essentially guiding him back in their direction. He followed along for a brief moment, still not aware of the tears running down his face. Then, all of a sudden he stopped… Inoichi turned back to look at him. There was a questioning look in his eyes that slowly but surely turned to that of understanding. No words were needed in that moment for them to understand each other.

* * *

 **AN: Mmm, decisions, decisions, what will they be? Find out next time oooon!... Coward… see you then.**


	9. None Like You

**Coward**

 **AN: Hello, and welcome back. Been a while on this one. I know a lot of you enjoy it, but as I said before, this is taking a back seat to Please Believe Me, so I'm sorry, but these chapters will be coming a bit slower. School work and writing the other take precedence at the moment. I do enjoy this as well though and I do intend to see it all the way through so don't worry. I've got a lot of plans for it that are just absolutely amazing… to me anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"If I could ask the universe one plausible question, it would be: is she made with a different energy than the others?" (Christopher Poindexter)

* * *

Standing before the door he had been dreading making it to, he stared at the foreign entrance, remorse and impeding heartbreak very prevalent. His walk back to the Yamanaka residence was so agonizing and he had been more or less prepared to rip that bandage off when he arrived. Safe to say, finding out she had went home was a very brutal blow to his already crippled confidence. So, he walked to the address provided to him with more time to torture himself on what it was he wanted to do. He's changed his mind far too many times for him to turn back now.

He stood there beneath the still perpetually grey sky. Waiting to come to terms with himself before he knocked. He could feel her just on the other side as if she were staring at the door as well. He knew that she knew he was there. He made no effort to diminish the presence of his chakra. There was really no need.

A part of him wanted to explain to her the reasoning behind all of this. She deserved that much right? He wanted to tell her of his plan regarding serving, and he wanted to explain that, that is why they can't be together. But, knowing her, she'd probably just call him stupid. Maybe it's best if he just breaks it off without all of that. If he were to tell her, who knows how she'd react. Not everyday someone you care about explains a plan that seems like a death sentence. If he were to put himself in her shoes, he'd likely have a very outraged reaction as well.

These fears were all hinging on the idea that she truly cares for him. As bitter a thought it is to have, that always seemed to be something that made him wonder. Not since his mother has there been one single person to show him true, unforced kindness. He could make the argument for Shizune, but she was the head mistress at the orphanage he was staying at. She showed no more affection to him than she did anyone else.

Then, there were his friends who were relatively kind to him up until a certain point at which he understood. But, never has anyone seemingly cared for him like Ino. Or seems to. His poor track record in regard to relationships like this made him apprehensive as to whether this was true or not. What if she's aware of his plan and has been in on this whole thing?... tch, now he was starting to sound delirious with how ridiculous that sounded within his head. No, this is real. What he feels for her, and what she shows that she feels for him… if nothing else in this world is, that is real.

So, why was this his decision again? He'd be throwing away the only real thing he knows… for what exactly? Images began to flash within his head. Oh yeah, that's what. Within his mind he could see the image from just an hour ago of that woman mourning her child who lay beneath that tarp… that was real too. So, the question was set on what he should do. Should he abandon his duties for the sake of his own happiness, or suffer in solitude for the sake of the people he could possibly help? There was absolutely no guarantee he would make even the slightest difference in this war of theirs, but if he didn't even try, what was he worth?

What would he be worth to his father's name? What would he be if he cowers in the village that his mother gave her life for? … What would he be to Ino if he can't even stand up for what he believes in?

He'd be a coward…

(… knock-knock-knock…)

There was a beat of silence that followed his knock. A silence that felt too long for his liking. Finally, yet noticeably apprehensive, the locks began to sound. With a small creak the door opened to the irritated looking Yamanaka heiress. Her nose had a faint tint of red compared to the rest of her rather pale face. Her eyes were dry. It broke Naruto's heart as if he himself was watching her cry. He could begrudgingly still make out the smallest hint of a tear clinging to the bottom of her jawline.

She sniffled, crossing her arms as she put on a brave face, still very much upset about the situation. There was a silent conversation that revolved around the awkwardness of them still standing at the door. She turned and walked back into her apartment, Naruto did not move which she noticed. Before she went any further, she turned. "You comin' in or no?" She more stated than asked.

He looked down at the threshold as if it were an invisible barrier he wouldn't dare cross. He hesitantly shook his head, still refusing to look her in the eye.

She turned back and took diffident steps back towards him. There was something in the pit of her stomach that told her this wasn't right. Something wasn't right. "Wh-…" She hesitated as she examined his face. His troubled look offset her. It never suited him. "What's wrong?" She asked, still with that front of madness still present.

A beat of silence fell between them. A moment that felt far too long. She grew exponentially more worried when his hand rose, scratching the back of his head. That was something he did when something was either funny or very troubling. "Ino I…" He couldn't spit it out. Not immediately at least. His eyes traveled from her bare feet up to her naval, but they would not go further. "I'm not gonna quit the forces…" he had to say something that would eventually lead to his point… Showing up and just ending this would do more harm than good… she has to understand why first.

Ino seemed more confused than anything. For one, he wouldn't look up at her. Two, what the hell was she supposed to say to that? "… Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked sincerely. "What's wrong? You're acting so strange today."

Gaining just a sliver of confidence from her sincerity, his eyes traveled just a bit further to her inner chest which was covered by a grey, loose fitting t-shirt that revealed nothing. As if he were simply watching her heartbeat, he just shook his head before looking back down to the ground below. For some reason it was so much easier to speak to right now. "I have to tell you something that… that I haven't told you yet…" Again a beat of silence settled in. For the first time since she first opened the door, their eyes met for a flicker before he looked up and away as if trying to find the words. "-… a-and… you're not gonna like it."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably as if bracing herself for something absolutely awful.

Naruto noticed, and it drew his attention back down to her naval. "… I don't…" He paused again, fuck. "… I don't.. want-.. to kill anybody…" he finally spit out. His eyes immediately met hers daringly, fearing her reaction.

She blinked, her expression becoming more and more confused the further she processed his words. "w-…" What the hell is he talking about? She looked deep into his eyes, not yet understanding what he was trying to tell her. "… Then why didn't you quit?" She asked. "Naruto, if that's the case, then I-… I don't care if you lied to me. If you really don't want to serve, then don't. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I just don't want you to lie to me." She explained.

It was now him who was rather confused until it clicked she thinks he's saying he actually _does_ want to quit. "I-.. n-No I don't want to quit, I just don't want to kill.." he explained.

Again, more confusion on Ino's part. She wasn't understanding. The way he was saying it, it sounded almost like he were planning on… no… no they wouldn't let him do that. "a-… Naruto, what are you saying?" She asked, down right demanding an accurate answer that wouldn't leave her guessing.

Naruto sighed. He knew that tone as well. With a final shake of his head, he explained the big issue he's actually surprised she still hasn't heard about seeing how everyone else seems to have. "I'm gonna serve as a field medic only… I'm going to save people… not kill…"

Her fears were correct. Her eyes traveled over his shoulder trying to understand this. "n… Naruto you… you have to kill people, that's what war is." She said, as if explaining the concept to a child.

He shook his head in denial. "Not for me… I'm gonna save as many people as I can… That's how I'm gonna serve."

She gave him a look that made him feel absolutely disgusting, stupid even. "Ar-.. h-Naruto, you can't be serious." She chuckled out, finding this to be the most outrageous thing she's heard all day. The look in his eye answered the question for her. "… Naruto, they-will-kill you out there… i-If you don't kill them first then they'll.." Her voice faded, on the verge of cracking from the tightening of her chest. Then, she vehemently shook her head. "Then, no you-.. You can't go then…" She demanded.

Naruto sighed and again averted his eyes from hers. "Ino-.."

"No! No you can't go if all you want to do is run out there and DIE!" she said, her voice getting louder by the second.

"That's no-.."

"What the hell is wrong with you!? What's the point of doing that!? Is it because of what I said!?" she demanded.

"No-!" He said a bit harshly in almost a hushed yell. "No, it's not-… Ino, this has been something I've been planning way before I even met you."

She still shook her head. It was clear she didn't like this. "Naruto… w-Why not just stay here?" Her voice was down right pleading. "Jus-… Stay here with mee… a-and be a doctor here."

He looked away again. "Ino it's.." he paused, trying to think of how to word this. "… There are so many men who die on the return to the village… i- ca-… I can help them."

"Not if you're DEAD you idiot!" she shouted out, far past her limit of frustration. "What the hell are you thinking!? You think the other shinobi are just gonna turn a blind eye and leave you alone because you're not killing anyone!?"

"No-! I-.. No, I jus-.."

"You can't become Hokage like that Naruto! I mean, you won't even survive this war like that!" He clenched his jaw shut, those words coming from Ino feeling like stabs at his soul. "a-And what about me? Huh? You're just gonna make me fall in love with you then run off planning to DIE in war!? What? Does that make you some kind of hero!?" She let that question hang in the air.

Naruto stared at the ground just behind her. There was the setup for what he had to do. "… You deserve better…" He said, confusing her yet again.

Ino sighed and rubbed her temple. "What?" She asked clearly frustrated.

"You deserve better than me." He said glancing up at her. She looked into his eyes and could see he was tearing up. "I can't… put you through that Ino… I won't."

She blinked a few times as her own heart began to race. "w-… What are you saying?" She asked, praying for once today her assumption was wrong.

He gulped down that lump in his throat. "I… I guess I'm… I'm saying sorry…" It became harder and harder the more her face contorted in sadness, but this is something he had to look her in the eye for. He had to. "… and I'm… saying goodbye…"

As if hearing that cue, that tear that rested on the bottom of her eyelid slipped out, trickling down her cheek, following the path of the others that came earlier that day. She shook her head, still looking at him. "… w-… Why?" A single word that came out so strained it almost sounded foreign to him.

That seemed to be the cue for his own tear to drop as he knew for a fact in that moment he was breaking her heart. "I don't want you… here worrying about if I'm okay or not… a-And I don't want you to lose yourself if I…" He left it in the wind, implying what he meant with that look alone. "Ino, you deserve to be happy… with someone who… who can love you enough to not do something stupid heh." He said with a saddened chuckle that he shared with himself.

She seemed almost to compose herself for a moment as she stared at his facial features, her eyes locking onto his lips which he noticed. She took a step forward, drawing his eyes to hers as well. They were a breath away. Their lips so close they shared the same air. Then with the smallest peck, they made eye contact. Eye contact that lasted for all of about a second before they shut their eyes and deepened that kiss with Naruto's hands finding their way to Ino's hips, and her hands attacking his blonde hair. Their most passionate kiss yet and it lasted for quite some time. Maybe because they both knew it would possibly be their last.

When they parted, they were stuck there, his hands refusing to release her hips and hers seemingly stuck within his jungle of blonde locks… They put their foreheads together, both of their eyes still closed. Naruto damn near fell in love with that touch. It was so relaxing so… strange feeling. His eyes opened just a crack to see hers opened as well, set in a look of shock as she pulled her head back and away from his. His expression was confused, wondering what happened. That's when his mind caught up with him and he actually felt where her hands were… she was in his mind.

In that moment, she pulled her hands away, looking at him, again angry that he lied to her. "i-.. Ino it's.. It's no-.."

"Move." She demanded, intent on tracking down the source of this whole issue from what she could tell. Naruto blocked her path, trying to explain the situation.

"No, Ino look he-he's just looking out for you-.."

"Move Naruto!" she demanded, pushing on his chest as she stared him in his eyes clearly passed her point of anger. He shook his head. She continued to stare at him, thinking about how he just tried to lie about the reason he was breaking up with her. It wasn't because he didn't want her to experience that, it's because her dad told him to choose. This time it wasn't reflex. She shook her head and slapped him which he more or less accepted as an inevitability.

The hit landed flawlessly on his cheek and he blinked the initial sting away, but did not relent. "o-Okay I deserved that. But, listen your dad was just looking out for you… I mean, he's sort of right Ino you've gotta understa-.."

"I can make my own decisions!" She yelled interrupting his protection of her father. "I don't need him or _you_ telling me what's best for me!"

He sighed and shook his head at her phrasing. It made it seem awful that way. "I know, ok? I-… Ino if I'm…"

"Move please." She persisted, now getting chillingly calm which scared him a bit more.

"Ino, I-.."

"Na-!" She stopped and inhaled with frustration, looking up and away as if mentally asking god to control her. Again, in that unnervingly calm tone. "Naruto… let me out…"

He shook his head, mentally begging her to just calm down. "… I'm sorry…" he said sincerely.

She bit her bottom lip, her frustration meeting new heights. Not knowing what to do in that moment, she slapped him again. He took it with no resistance. His willingness to accept it just made her angrier so she hit him again. Then once more before she seemed to snap that rage fueled moment of pure emotion. Looking up into his eyes, he wasn't even upset. He seemed understanding… like he was willing to accept her anger in place of her father who was truly to blame. There was something so… endearing about that.

That fact alone seemed to snap her form her rage. That was more than admirable. That was so… beautiful to her. So brave. In that moment she was convinced of three things absolutely. First, there was absolutely no one in the world like this man before her. The second, there was no one she'd rather be with. That fact made the third one so much harder to accept. There is nothing that will stop him from serving the way he plans to. She slowly leaned in, he got the hint and did the same. Their lips met with the softest peck possible. A tingle shot down her spine as she backed up just a bit to once again stare into those deep blues, once again confirming every thought she just had. Then, animalistic instincts took hold, they attacked each other viciously, eventually leading to Ino pulling the blonde into her apartment. The door shut behind them. The bond they were about to enter was far deeper than they could have ever imagined at this point in their relationship

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Back at the training camp, Naruto leaned up against the wall of his bed, reading the back pages of his torn book. The chatter of his fellow soldiers, still somewhat maintaining their distance, lost on him. His mind was far more infatuated with the thought of the girl who gave him this treasure he's sifting through. They left things in a far better place than he had imagined they would. After their escapade of romantically spontaneous love-making, they were able to come to a very mature agreement that Inoichi was not completely in the wrong.

It was also rather clear to Naruto that Ino was much more strong-willed than they gave her credit for. She refused to conform to the idea of ending it early for the sake of sparing her feelings. It would be hard to accept his chosen path, but if his determination meant anything, he'd be fine. At least that's what she was hoping for.

He was still a bit worried her father would be mad at him. The next day he and Ino spent within her apartment alone. No one came by to see her, no one was looking for him, so they were just lost in their own little world. A world he had never before explored. A long time coming, but well worth the wait. They spent the whole day flushing out the negative aura of the relationship, explaining, in depth, the issues revolving Naruto's struggle for the right to serve. She was again a bit heavy hearted that there was this entire hidden life surrounding him that she never knew about. It hurt her that she wasn't there to help him through any of that, neglecting the fact that just the previous day she would have sided with everyone else.

Regretfully he still neglected to tell her certain details for the sake of sparing her already hurting heart. He chose to adamantly skip around the situation involving Shikamaru and Choji. He knew those were two of her childhood friend's, but he was also well aware that they didn't want him to serve and he knew they were part of the group that beat him that night. Hell, he was still very much sure it was everyone in the barrack. Even so, he understood the frustration they were going through. He understood that he was the reason for their suffering during training, so its not like they weren't justified.

They would understand in time, he hoped. No matter what, they'd still be his friends. From the time he first met them and all the years they spent in basic training, they were very friendly people. People he's willing to lay down his life to save… even if they seem just as willing to watch him die. He just needed a chance to prove it to them.

Even _him_ … someone Naruto would consider to be a person who truly hates him. Everyone else on the team just feel sort of unsafe with his presence which he understands, but Sasuke seems to just completely hate him and he doesn't understand it. Before the whole fiasco with the book, he hadn't even really known him all too well. They were the top two during basic training, fighting for that number one spot which Sasuke eventually took, but even so, they were always neck and neck. Either one of them just slightly outclassing the other in certain area by mere inches. Naruto actually thought they were sort of secret friends because of it. A bond forged through rivalry, but apparently not.

The Uchiha just flat out hates him. It felt as though he were using the whole 'make him feel _welcome_ while he's still with us' bit as a way to display his distaste with some kind of backing. He wouldn't dare admit it aloud, but that day when he took his book from him, he was actually frightened by that look in his cold black eyes. It reminded him of the look in that boy's eyes all those years ago. The boy he almost killed. He wasn't sure why, but it did. Maybe as a warning towards himself. Back then, the boy pushed him first… Sasuke slapped him… He pushed the boy back… but he would not make that mistake twice.

Speak of the devil, the door to their quarters opened up, drawing their attention as two of the three Uchiha of the group came funneling in. First, Obito and not far behind Sasuke himself who he unintentionally made eye contact with for the slightest of seconds. Naruto quickly looked away rather awkwardly before realizing they were to stand at attention. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stood at the head of his bed just as the others did.

Obito watched them and waited for a moment until he was satisfied with the look of them. "Welcome back guys." He began pacing down the middle of them. "If you will notice, it will be just me handling the last portion of your training. Shisui was sent out on a mission with his ANBU unit a few days ago. We will be following the same formula as the first portion to a bit of a smaller degree. The only thing added to this portion will be the addition of free training time. During these periods, you will have free reign to work on personal techniques, spar, do whatever it is you need to do in order to improve your effectiveness on the battlefield." He paused for a moment, creating a very intense moment of dramatic effect. "Use this time wisely. This is the last training block before graduation. The battlefield is coming and believe me when I say it is no game… this first day is all free training... get to it, boys."

* * *

With their orders received, they funneled out of the barracks, grouping up with whoever they saw fit to work on their own special jutsu or tactics. Everyone was training with someone except for Naruto who looked around at the groups walking off. He seemed as though he were looking for someone to join. They had all day to train and he really did not want to spend it alone, but it would seem that's exactly what he would be doing. Every group he looked towards shot him looks that he completely understood. With a muffled sigh, he walked off on his own.

He made it to a rather secluded section of the camp with a lone tree resting in a small field. Figuring it was good enough, he dug into his pouch pulling out one of his marked kunai. He was still working to perfect his father's technique. For whatever reason he just couldn't seem to make a third jump. Hearing stories of what his father could do from Jiraiya, he could jump to hundreds in a matter of seconds. Naruto was so far from reaching that point. He could only jump between two before he needed to build up his chakra for another set… and his range was only about twenty feet. Anything passed that he couldn't feel the pull anymore.

This, as it was for his father, would be his staple for service. If he could get it down and use it half as good as his dad, then he'd be able to reach anywhere on the battlefield in a matter of seconds… he could mark every Konoha shinobi, essentially always being nearby. All possibilities he's determined to reach in time. For now, he has to make do with his limited ability. For today, he'd work on extending his range. Throwing one of his kunai into the tree in front of him, he began walking further and further away. He got to about twenty feet before the pull began to fade meaning he hit his range. He turned around and threw another kunai about five feet away. He'd reach there by the end of the day.

The trick was thinning and extending the chakra tunnel between him and his mark. To do that, he needed more chakra control and far greater reserves. He and Jiraiya came up with the theory that the reason only he and his father could do it was truly because of his chakra. It wasn't necessarily a bloodline trait, just an extremely unique chakra. He could stretch his chakra for mile upon mile, much like a puppet user with their chakra strings, only the seal allowed him to condense his body, essentially deconstructing his entire form at a cellular level, allowing just his chakra to travel through the tunnel before rematerializing elsewhere in the blink of an eye. It was truly something only he could do that well. Much more effective than that of the Second Hokage.

Naruto could do it because he did in fact hold a portion of his father's chakra. The problem was, he also had his mothers. The thing about hers was that it was a complete polar opposite of his fathers. Hers was very much denser and more ridged, which, although making other jutsu like his medical jutsu simpler, made it much hard to travel through. He could do it solo no problem, but taking people through that chakra tunnel, which he would have to do, was the issue. His father's was instant, no matter who he had with him. For Naruto, it was still a newish concept so the jump would take maybe a full two seconds passed 15 feet. That doesn't seem like much, but traveling through the tunnel is dangerous with another person. If they flare their chakra, they could risk being ejected from the stream which would almost be like them just… ceasing to exist as only their chakra would exit. His father was so fast no one he jumped with had time to flare their chakra. But, two seconds with someone in distress it's a lot more likely.

But, if he could accelerate the torque of the tunnel, then it would theoretically make him faster. But, again, just like increasing his range, it would take a lot more chakra control, and a boost to his reserves. He's got way much more than his father ever had according to Jiraiya, but its so much denser that if he wants to match his speed and range, he has to use more of it.

He walked back to the tree and when he made it, he began walking up until he was hanging from the bottom of one of its branches. While he dangled, he began to build up as much as he could, then when he felt at his limit, he built up more. If he wanted to gain more, he had to exert more. His body would get the hint that he needs to produce more in time. He just had to keep at it. For hours on end, he did nothing but that until he was absolutely dripping in sweat. His breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Eventually he felt his feet starting to leave the branch no matter how hard he tried to deepen his chakra into its wood. Eventually it became far too much of a task and he finally dropped.

He ducked his head, hitting his back rather hard. "Rgh!" he groaned out as he laid there for a moment. It was nearing the afternoon, which meant he had a few moments to rest. He took those moments to do just that as he stared up at the grey sky.

God did he miss the sun…

It's been so long since it's shined down the way it did when he was younger.

Always smog-filled nowadays…

Forever grey, just like the 'heroes' in war…

Fighting for one side, it always feels like good versus evil… black and white, but for those caught in the middle of it, it's all just grey. It's all shinobi killing shinobi and nothing more…

* * *

(ten minutes later)

His short break over, he stood to his feet. He had to use up as much of this free time as possible to get better. People are depending on him. Most depending on him to fail, but regardless he'll prove them wrong. Gaining his bearings, he looked over at his kunai in the tree. Looking over at his other mark, he took a few steadying breaths.

In… and out…

In… and out…

Taking one more huge inhale, he disappeared in a flash landing at the other mark. Without hesitation, he flashed back to the other, landing sideways on the tree. Immediately, he flashed back. Landing in a wobbly crouch, he disappeared once more, this time however, he did not land it. Half way towards the tree, he reappeared in a dive that caused him to tumble across the grass only stopping when he hit his back on the bottom of the tree with a grunt.

"Urgh!" he groaned out as he laid there for a moment, breathing rather heavily. Damn, only three. It was improvement, but he almost had four. It wasn't good enough, but practice makes perfect. Standing back to his feet, he stretched out that pain in his back, shaking it off with a sigh as he prepared to go again.

* * *

 **AN: Restricting the Hiraishin like this is a pain in the ass, I know. I'm pretty sure that's not exactly how it works, but for the sake of Naruto having a few obstacles, it is how it will work here. Having him right off the bat being able to flash around the entire field, snatching injured soldiers would be great and all, but it'd also be OP as hell. In this tale, he will struggle as we all do. He will fall, but just like the Naruto we all know and love, he will always persevere. That is what makes him who he is, and that is what will make him who he's meant to become in a world so dark. See you next time.**


	10. You Confuse Me

**Coward**

 **AN: Not much to say. Welcome back, and enjoy.**

Chapter 10:

* * *

"You have enemies? Good, that means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." (Winston Churchill)

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

"Come on! Move it!" Obito yelled as he watched them run the obstacle course set up for the day. Unsurprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke were ahead of the pack, a good twenty to thirty seconds ahead of everyone else, battling for that top spot. "Keep pushing it!" Another unsurprising sight, Choji and the ever lazy Shikamaru tailing behind the others at an equal gap. "It's not a jog Nara! Keep it up Akimichi!" This being a heavily cardio based routine, he didn't expect an Akimichi to do much more than what he's giving. It just wasn't their specialty.

With his clipboard in hand, he watched as each man passed him, checking them off one by one until Choji and Shikamaru finally made their round. When he signed them off, he shunshinned to the next checkpoint.

Naruto and Sasuke unintentionally stuck with each other, step for step. Neither of them wanting to be outdone in any aspect. Both giving everything they have no matter the lack of stakes. In their path this time, a wall with four holes right in its center. As they ran, they awaited the danger. Sure enough, when they were close enough, a few kunai came launching out, making them react. Naruto slid beneath them while Sasuke leaped up and over. Flawlessly, they both re-entered their stride. When they reached a considerable distance, they leapt over top, continuing on.

Landing on the other side, Obito was there to sign their names off. "Come on! Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, after them as they continued on. The further they got, he just shook his head. Those two were something else entirely. A few seconds later, Kiba and the others who were clearly giving it everything they had trying to keep up with the two of them came leaping over. These times were just around the average scores of most of the other troops that performed this course already. That's ultimately where they sat as a unit. One would think with Naruto and Sasuke blowing records out of the water they'd put the team on top… buuut sadly the two huffing and puffing their way over the wall now were just embarrassingly slow enough to even out the times… every single time.

It'd be a problem if the two didn't completely excel beyond human limits in their own respective fields. No matter who he went against, there was not a single person who could best Choji in any field of strength, and true to his families reputation, Shikamaru easily demolished anyone during their strategic exercises. Strengths and weaknesses were traits that they all had. Not a single person on this team is perfect. Not even his younger cousin.

Sasuke's a clear once in a lifetime shinobi. The conversation between himself, Kakashi, and Itachi revolved around the very real possibility of the boy one day surpassing said brother. He has the perfect balance between skill and intellect and is steadily improving in both areas every single day. Yet, with all that skill, all of that budding talent, he's far too arrogant to be as effective as he could be one day. Pride is a good thing to have as it can and commonly does replace nervousness, but arrogance is a handicap that is more likely to get you killed. That is what makes Itachi as great as he is. He is one of the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever produced without question and yet he steps into every battle with the thought that his opponent is an equal. A trick he has been trying to instill within his brothers thick head for years.

Perhaps his exact opposite in some regards, Naruto is just as talented. Of course, Obito was still a bit frustrated with his vow of clean hands, but even so, the kids got a drive unheard of. Every time he watches him, all he could see is his former sensei. The boy is a literal spitting image of the man visually, but beyond that, he held that same kindness. That same unprovoked sense of humanity towards anyone who seems to need it. The looks and the kind heart are what he got from his father, but that will power was all his mother.

He, Kakashi, and Rin got to know her very well after Minato's death. Before then, she was just someone they assumed he was dating. Finding out they were married was a rather crushing blow to their hearts thinking of their sensei hiding such a big piece of his life. They took it upon themselves to guide her through that lonesome pregnancy. Rin more so than Kakashi and him. It was a strange concept for them to deal with such a pressing situation, so they decided it best if Rin tend to her needs. Their plan was to take Minato's role upon their shoulders, being the father figures to the young blonde. Of course, that never happened.

The death of the third brought forth the need for a Kage and Kakashi was the first and truly only real candidate when they excluded Danzo the warmonger from the equation. With his leadership there's no telling the fate he would have enacted upon the villages people. The draft was as cruel an action as the higher ups were willing to take it. The stress of having to take over an entire village during the greatest war known to man was something Kakashi had to give his full attention to. Obito and Rin were caught within the hurricane of war as well. An attack on Suna would be what drastically ripped them from that part of their sensei's life seemingly for good.

Shunshinning to the final checkpoint, Obito waited for just a few moments before Sasuke and Naruto came into view, sprinting with every last inch of their will to gain the lead. Eventually they both crossed the line huffing and puffing, hunched over, wheezing, whatever they could do to catch their breath. "Nice job Sasuke." He said, giving him a nod. "Think a bit smarter on your evasive maneuvers Namikaze." He said giving him no explanation for what he meant.

Regardless Naruto shrugged the comment off, very much expecting it. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, still sucking for air. He glanced over to Sasuke to see him doing the same. He was mentally praising him for such a challenging go at the course. The Uchiha's gaze was on him for a fraction of a second before he shook his head and turned away. It would seem he was not receiving the same unspoken sentiment. He chuckled beneath his breath, his heavy breathing masking it completely. He was about to look away before his eyes landed on something on his form as he spun around. Lodged into the back of his left shoulder, Sasuke had a shuriken protruding out, fairly deeply imbedded.

"Hey." He called out between his still choppy breathing. Sasuke and Obito both turned towards him, the former of the two with an unwarranted scowl. "You're injured." He said nodding to the wound.

Sasuke followed his eyes as far as he could but could only see the tip of it. With the visual and the lack of adrenaline, he finally began to notice that latent little pain that slowly grew. Regardless, he's an Uchiha and they don't show weakness. Reaching back with his right hand, he realized he couldn't reach it, so he instead opted for his left. It was a bit of a task, but he got his fingers onto the blade and ripped it out without hesitation. It clearly hurt with the way he grunted at its removal.

Not missing a beat, Naruto made to help him. "Here, I ca-.."

"Don't touch me." Sasuke quickly said, facing him in a rather protective way.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, a bit shocked at the tone. His eyes locking onto Sasuke coal blacks that seemed to just exude pure malice towards him. It was again a bit daunting, but he's injured. "t-That looked pretty deep. I c-.."

"I don't need _your_ help." He spit out harshly, not budging in his arrogance.

Naruto wanted to persist, but Obito defused the situation before it became any more stressful. "Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch." Before Naruto could argue against that claim, the others began showing up. "Come on! You all are years behind these two! Step it up!" he yelled out.

Despite his yearning sense of duty screaming at him to help his hardheaded teammate, Naruto let the matter drop, shaking his head as he stepped away from him. Sasuke watched him walk away with that cold glare of his. When he melded into the crowd of returning solders seemingly to get to the other side of the sea of bodies, he looked away as well. When he was sure no eyes were on him, he rolled that shoulder slightly but quickly had to grimace at the pain it caused. He definitely felt it now.

Well after the others, Choji and Shikamaru came trotting back. "There they are!" Obito said in clearly sarcastic praise. "For punishment for being last, there will be no break for you two. Everyone line up! Naruto, Sasuke, front and center! You know the drill."

They all quickly scrambled to get in position. It was the four-mile run. The ending activity for every day of training. For most other groups it is usually just a cooldown jog, but with the duo who always led them, it's more like an all out frantic sprint trying to keep up. It's to a point where they aren't even expected to keep up with them. Slowly, but surely, they all end up being left behind by the two anyways, so Obito just doesn't even concern himself with the specifics of the drill.

Naruto got to the right of Sasuke, facing the direction they were ready to begin their journey. As the others fell in behind them, he snuck very discrete glances towards him and could just tell he was in pain. He was trying to mask it, but it wasn't all that hard to tell. From as deep as the shuriken was imbedded within him, he could probably take a guess and say any sort of movement of that arm would cause pain. That included this activity right here. Usually they try to outdo each other, going back and forth seeing who can take the lead, but the Uchiha shouldn't be doing anything let alone going all out. Knowing him, he's too stubborn to admit he's in pain and far too arrogant to dropout of their little unspoken competition. Maybe if he doesn't push it, Sasuke will let up as well.

Kiba, being directly behind the Uchiha noticed the sizably growing blood stain forming on Sasuke's back. "Hey, Uchiha. You're bleeding." He informed him in his annoyingly loud tone of speech which drew the attention of the other men around them.

"Shut up." He ordered sharply. "I'm fine."

"What's the hold up? Take em around!" Obito said as he looked down at his clipboard. "I'll be here when you get back."

With a very quick glance from the group leaders, they took off at their usual start up pace which truly was a jog. Instantly, Sasuke's shoulder began to hurt as he swung his arm. In fact, every step he took that caused his body to bounce hurt like hell. Regardless he had to keep going. By that, he really meant he has to keep up. Slowly, he began increasing his speed until he was a solid two steps up on the blonde. He ignored the moans and groans of the guys behind him who knew that meant it was time to speed up, but after a good ten to fifteen steps of running with no one passing him, he grew a bit curious and turned his head enough to see Naruto and his group of men still in that base jog.

Their eyes met for a moment before a wrong step caused Sasuke's injury to flare up with a vengeance. He quickly looked forward and grimaced while he gradually began to slow his pace, the guys behind him wondering what was going on. None of them questioned it, all far too exhausted to care they were going slower. It was a welcomed experience. Eventually they fell back in step with the right side. Sasuke didn't look over to Naruto, nor did the blonde do so either. It was understood that they were going to keep it here for today. For Naruto, it was a small victory. He may not let him help him directly, but lessening his pain is a step towards trust. Something he's been trying to win back from all of them. He just needs his chance.

* * *

Standing at the starting point which was a measured mile around the barracks, Obito continued to look down the road in wonder. They weren't here yet? Naruto and Sasuke should have passed by long ago. It's been four minutes and still no sign of them. He was looking around, peering between the gaps of the tents to see if he could get a look at them. Sure enough, he did catch sight of a few of them just about to make the turn towards this final straight away. The top two came into view, surprisingly with the others still step for step with them.

This has to be the strangest sight he's seen since being with this barrack. He's seen the two of them full on sprinting in a heated one on one race no matter what. Even back when they were still trying to get Naruto to quit and made him run extra before every session. Back when he was damn near comatose from exhaustion. Rain, snow, unbearable heat it didn't matter to those two. They were always at it. So, why the change of pace? As they drew closer, he inspected the two of them specifically, trying to decipher that question himself. He was hiding it well, but with as long as he's been in service, Obito could tell that injury was very much apparent on his younger kin. In truth, he was still giving the blonde the cold shoulder in hopes that he'd get the hint he's not particularly wanted here before they go and serve. That's why he wrote his concern of Sasuke's injury off, but if he's truly hurt it can't go left unchecked.

Just before they made it to him, he called out. "Sasuke, step out! Kiba take point!" The order was carried out without question as Sasuke hopped out towards his left side, Kiba speeding up to fall in step with Naruto. The others were all very much aware of why as they glanced at his nearly blood soaked back as they ran by. The ones caught looking were unintentionally falling behind, unaware they were slowing their pace to get a look.

"Don't worry about him! He's fine! Just keep running." Obito ordered, making them tune back into their task, leaving Sasuke there standing exhausted at attention. He was clearly trying to hide his grimace beneath that cold scowl of his. Obito gave him a glance before making up his mind. "Go see the camp medic and get that patched up. After that you've got free training." He ordered. Sasuke looked a second away from arguing but shut his mouth and did as he was told.

* * *

Walking towards the medical tent, Sasuke held his rather perpetual scowl in place as he tried his hardest to not move his left arm. A sharp pain was very much apparent and for a moment he truly did regret not letting that idiot take a look at it back then. If he's going to be here mooching off the benefits of the forces, at least he can be useful. No. He refused to let that coward even touch him. He's clearly no good as a shinobi so what made him think he'd be good as a medic? It wasn't something he was willing to chance. There are much more trustworthy doctors here for these types of injuries anyways. Field medics only know the basics, namely how to lessen the pain of those dying or stop bleeding. He was doing a lot of that right now. It was thankfully dripping down into his own shirt at the moment.

As he walked, he regretfully noticed someone he would very much not like to see at the moment. Itachi came walking in the opposite direction next to a Jonin. He was holding a clipboard, apparently looking something over. The Jonin seemed to catch sight of him much to his regret and quickly pointed him out. Sasuke outwardly did not react, but a rather lengthy drawn out sigh was sounding off within his head. He and his brother weren't really on speaking terms. He was still a bit irked he seemed so willing to defend Naruto for whatever reason. It pissed him off because he should know how toxic a coward like that is to the functioning of a team.

The closer they got, the more he thought on it. It pissed him off more and more, but he refused to show it. Especially around here. He's a soldier first and his brother is a high ranking officer. Respect is due to those who earn it, and no one has earned it more than Itachi. Disrespecting him in front of anyone is something he would not due.

"Sasuke." Itachi said with a slight nod as they stopped before him.

Without hesitation, Sasuke bowed as best he could, the injury making it a much more awkward movement than he meant it to be. "Itachi." He replied before raising back up.

With the motion, the two older men got a look at his injury. "You are injured." Itachi stated as if he didn't already know.

Sasuke nodded and explained the situation. "Yes. It was a mistake during training. I am going to the medical tent now to get it treated."

His brothers icy stare bore into him as if examining him intently for a few seconds. When his inspection was complete, he questioned him further. "A mistake of the course? Or a mistake on your part?"

Why did it matter? "A mistake on my part. It was an unnoticed kunai during our obstacle course. I thought I dodged them all. I didn't notice the injury until we were already finished."

No discernable reaction came from the older Uchiha. He merely stated in reply. "You were careless."

Sasuke held back his frustration at the statement and answered as professionally as he was expected to. "I was unable to use any amount of chakra during the duration of the assignment. With my Sharingan I would have easily avoided it." He summarized to which the Jonin next to his brother shrugged at, seeming to agree with him.

Itachi, however, did not. "The Sharingan is an extension of the user. A tool. It is not the backbone of a Shinobi. If you rely on it too heavily, it can become a hinderance when you don't have access to it. Train without it from now on. I will inform your sensei." He said as he continued on his way, the Jonin following along.

Sasuke was left there with a rather frustrated look brewing on his face. He shook his head and continued on. What the hell did that mean? Train without it? Why would he train without it? He's an Uchiha, it's what makes them elite. If he can't train with it, how's he going to learn how to use it effectively in battle? That's like telling a swordsman to train without a blade. Tch. His brother was always doing things like that. Always determined to make things harder on him. With a final sigh, he continued on.

The white tent of the camp medics came into view much to his relief. The pain was starting to truly throb with the fairly strong breeze blowing through the camp. It was just a straight path leading to his salvation. The tent was placed along the path of the open training fields which is where he usually spent his free training period. As he walked, his eyes traveled to his right. Quite a ways down through the trees, he could see an opening to a clearing with a single tree residing in its center. That's where Naruto trains. He knew because he was usually out there hanging from the bottom of that branch until he spots the rest of them heading back. Likely working on chakra control. Laughably at that. The tree hanging technique is as basic as it gets. That's what his brother taught him when he was younger working on the same thing.

There are much more advanced techniques that could completely dwarf such a rudimentary tactic. Namely working on a chakra affinity. It pushes your coils to the absolute limit when you're starting out. His control improved by leaps and bounds when he began working on his lightning affinity. Just goes to show the idiot really doesn't belong here if he doesn't even know how to properly train. With a scoff at the thought, he continued on.

As he made it to the tent, he was a step away from entering before the flap flew open without his doing. Stepping out was a man donning a white uniform, a red cross plastered on the forehead of his headdress. When his eyes landed on Sasuke, he stopped him. "Oh, how can I help you, young man?" he questioned.

Sasuke mentally scoffed at the ridiculous inquiry. Why else would he be coming to a medical tent? "I have an injury." He replied simply.

The man seemed to adopt a rather remorseful look. "Shh, oh. Well we actually have no doctors here at the moment. A distress call came in from a nearby post and all of the Camp Medics were deployed this morning. They won't be back until tomorrow."

Sasuke seemed rather confused and a bit irritated. He wasn't staying like this until tomorrow. "I need medical attention now." He demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm actually not a medic. I'm a trainee. I haven't actually learned anything yet. I'm uh.. still working on the basics." He informed him with a chuckle.

Sasuke squint his eyes. The guy was older than him, how could he be just starting? He questioned that. "How old are you?"

The man seemed to know what he was getting at and quickly explained. "Oh, well, I'm 24. I am switching duties to help a bit more directly with the forces. I was a factory worker, but it didn't really feel too fulfilling you know?"

"I need medical attention." He restated rather forcefully.

The man seemed to shy away from the threatening tone. "i-I'm sorry, sir. I c-could take a look at it if you'd like, but if it's something more than a.. bruise or a scratch or something, I can't really help you." Sasuke seemed to grow a bit more irritated before he just shook his head and removed his shirt, clearly painfully. When he turned around, the man looked rather surprised. "o-Oh my. That's rather deep." He muttered as he looked at it. "… uh… I don't… really know what to do for that, but… i-I guess I could… bandage it up for you for now. That will hold you till the morning."

Sasuke this time visibly expressed his irritation in the form of small, but noticeable, chuckle of disbelief. "And what about the pain?"

The man seemed at a loss of words as he shrugged. "I… I'm not sure… if I'm not mistaken, every field medic has some sort of knowledge on pain relief techniques… I'd advise asking yours for assistance."

The Uchiha audibly scoffed at that and shook his head. "Just bandage it up. Stop wasting my time." He downright ordered. The man was of course a bit off put by his tone of choice and rather rude statement, but he did as he was asked-.. well, ordered to do.

* * *

Staring over at the tree a solid thirty feet away, Naruto kept his eyes locked onto the kunai imbedded into its side. He could feel the pull fairly strong. It was far more noticeable than it has ever been at this distance. A great sign that truly paid a testament to his improvement. Chakra control, chakra control, chakra control. He's been working nonstop on nothing else and it clearly shows. He's shaved off a few milliseconds from the travel, but even so its not fast enough. His fathers notes expressed how essential it is to have better than great control, but it really shed some light on just how amazing the man was.

He could jump for miles and it was still as fast as if he jumped an inch. Again, his mother's heavy chakra likely slowed the tunnel, but it was something he would have to overcome. There were things her chakra was useful for. Of course, nothing he truly knew at the moment, but when he was younger, he always remembered her making those chakra chains. It's been a technique he and Jiraiya were working on figuring out soon after he got his father's technique down. With that one, they had a slue of his father's notes to sort of guide them in the right direction. His mother on the other hand had no such thing. So, all they had to go off of was theory.

From the sheer looks of it, making solid chakra as hard as steel was something that Jiraiya had not seen in his many years of travel. There are those who can control metal itself, those who funnel their chakra into liquified metal making it harden, but there is no other person he's ever met make a solid tool out of chakra alone. A true explanation for why her chakra was so thick. Every now and then, they entertained the idea that it could be a bloodline limit. It was plausible seeing as no other person has been able to do it, but again, there was no way to be sure. It would definitely be useful if he could do it.

Taking a few steadying breaths, he continued to stare at the distant kunai. This would be the last go at it today as it was already passed sundown. With a final inhale, he flashed away, landing on the side of the tree. Immediately, he flashed away again.. and again.. and again. On his fifth flash, his footing slipped on the side of the tree, nearly making him fly passed it, but he quickly right himself and flashed once more. He made it to the kunai in a nose dive straight for the ground. Tucking his head, he rolled with it before lying flat out on his back, breathing rather intensely. "Six…" he said with a heavy exhale. "Six times… thirty feet."

From his position there, he stared straight up into the night sky covered of course by the grey clouds of war. Maybe clouds or possibly even ash. He didn't even know anymore. Regardless, every now and then, those darkened poofs would split just enough, giving him a glimpse at the star filled sky behind the mess. It made him smile a bit. Regardless of how cloudy it seemed, the ugliness and the pain of war could never take away the shine of those beautiful stars. And if that were true, there's no way it could take away the radiance of the sun. Not a chance.

Hearing chatter, he picked his head up enough to see through the thick of the trees separating him from the road leading on to the other much more suited training areas. The others were on their way back, meaning its almost curfew. With a sigh, he turned his head back up to the sky. Mentally remarking on how tired he is. With another obnoxious sigh, he rolled over, getting to his hands and knees so that he could push himself up.

When he made it to his feet, he walked forward, plucking his Kunai from the ground below. Stashing it away into his pouch, he continued on towards the tree. On his way, he turned back to see if there was anyone else on their way back still. That's when he saw him.

Sasuke trailed a considerable distance behind the rest of them. His eyes also discretely watching the blonde from the distance. When he saw him turn towards him, he turned forward, mentally scoffing for no real reason.

Naruto noticed him look away and did the same… for a moment, before he looked back once more. The Uchiha was now walking away, giving him a good look at his back. Even from this distance, he could very much see the dark spot on his shirt that led down into his pants. He also noticed the awkward posture. He had his right hand shoved in his pocket, but his left was left hanging rather stiffly at his side. It would seem he didn't get it fixed. Tch, is he so arrogant he won't even let the camp medics take a look at it? Naruto wouldn't put it passed him. In his thinking, he didn't even realize he had stopped walking. Turning back towards his objective the tree was there, a good five steps in front of him. He took those, and plucked his other marker out of the bark, shoving it in his pouch. With that done, he turned back ready to head to the barrack.

Before he could though, the ground of darkened grass around him suddenly lit up as if someone were pulling a curtain back. It shocked him for a moment until he looked up into the sky to see the moon being uncovered. It was a full moon and gosh was it beautiful. A lot smaller than he had remembered it. It lit the ground around him the way it used to. As quick as it came, it was swallowed by another darkened glob of fluff, leaving him once again in the usual darkness. What a beautiful moment. One he just imagined sharing with Ino one day. With that thought, he smiled and walked on.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of pants and a new white shirt, Naruto pretty much ignored the sounds of the other men chattering about. Turning to his left, his bed, as well as the two on either side of him, were empty. Nothing new. Kiba and his other neighbor tend to wander off away from him during these last few free moments to talk to their friends. Or to just get away from him which is probably the more likely case. Regardless, it didn't really matter. He still had a good five minutes or so before lights out, so he sat down at the head of his bed, leaning against the wall, to read his book. As soon as he did so, he thought of his injured teammate.

As discretely as he could, his eyes peeked over to his bed. Much to his surprise, Sasuke seemed to be heading in his direction, or at least down the aisle. By the way he was positioned it looked as though he were going towards him with the way he seemed to be slowly drifting towards the left side. When they made contact, that seemed to change almost instantly as the Uchiha scowled and continued walking until he entered the bathroom. Naruto looked away when he did as well but looked back towards him just as he was passing. He was wearing only his pants giving Naruto a look at the bandage that was mostly pink yet very much red towards its center. Again, he seemed rather stiff. It must truly be painful.

His eyes turned towards the blob of others who were all far too invested in their own conversations or games to notice anything else around them. Scratching his chin in thought, he looked back down to his book. His eyes were skimming the words, but he wasn't really reading them. Instead, he was contemplating on whether or not he wanted to go and offer his help. It wasn't the necessary curriculum he was supposed to learn, but he was very much proficient in closing wounds like that. Not that the Uchiha cared to listen to him back then. He ultimately decided to just let the matter drop. There was no way in hell he'd accept his kindness. If the pain was so unbearable, he'd have bitten down that pride of his and asked him for help long ago.

* * *

Within the bathroom, Sasuke was absolutely cringing at the ringing pain shooting through his arm. It was far passed the limit of unbearable. It was downright deathly from the feel of it. He's been injured before, but never to such magnitude. He was even stabbed with a shuriken before. That was during a mishap in his training when he was younger. He was stabbed right through his abdomen, but that was healed and dealt with within an hour. Having a wound like this just sitting and festering this long truly made him appreciate a good medic a bit more. But, at this point he was willing to take _any_ help he could get. Even that coward.

He was just about to approach him about it, but for some reason, seeing him just made him change course. In the moment, he was determined to get this pain dealt with. When he turned towards him, it kicked him from that pain induced action. Just as it did when they were training. On those days where he was just dead tired and beaten. Exhausted beyond belief. He turns towards that idiot… and just seeing him ready to continue just sparks a new light in himself. He will not be outdone by this coward. In anything. Not even this. He can last till morning. Without a doubt. Maybe if he falls asleep, it won't hurt as bad.

'Alright boys! Light's out!' Obito's muffled voice came yelling out, followed by more vigorous chatter and movement as they scrambled towards their spot while trying to wrap up their conversation. Sasuke sighed and berated himself for getting hurt in the first place for the thousandth time that day. Shaking his head, he quickly adopted his look of indifference and slumped out of the bathroom.

Naruto stashed his book beneath his pillow, his eyes regretfully meeting the Uchiha's for yet another fraction of a second before he awkwardly averted his gaze. Turning over, he laid his head down on the pillow, his eyes still following him with a confused expression on his face. He watched as he got into bed as quickly as he could, clearly trying to seem normal about it. But, as soon as he hit his back, he rolled over to his right side unnaturally fast. His left arm was still awkwardly stiff, but he seemed as though he were ever so slowly trying to lay it down against his body in a comfortable position. It didn't seem like he found it before the light cut off, cutting Naruto's view of the stubborn man. With a sigh, he shut his eyes. It was his problem.

* * *

(an hour later)

The barrack was filled with obnoxious snoring and nothing else. Sasuke was wide awake trying to hold his arm at a comfortable position. Everything he did made it hurt worse, and every time he hurt it, it would throb for at least ten to twenty minutes. It was a literal hell, and he honestly couldn't take it anymore. He was just seconds away from rolling out of bed and waking the coward up and demanding he do something. It wasn't about asking for help. He's a coward, he wouldn't dare deny a request from a clear superior.

He mentally chuckled at that ridiculous thought. He may be a coward, but he is in no way inferior to anyone in this barrack. Maybe that's what really ticked him off about the blonde. If he were a fighter, he could be one of the strongest. One of the best alongside himself. That's all he hears everywhere he goes, from every soldier his father ever speaks to. They just remark on how promising he is. 'He's gonna be just like his brother'. 'He's like a little Itachi'. 'One of the best rookies in years'. Sasuke's heard it all. So, of course he knew he was one of the best up and comers.

Yet, on the flipside, the things he hears about Naruto are nothing short of disgraceful. 'What a disappointment'. 'He's nothing like his father was'. 'The kid's gonna get killed out there'.

They say all of this stuff, and yet, as soon as they are presented with any challenge what so ever, he's right there with him. Step for step every inch of the journey. No matter what he does, this coward who refuses to fight is always there. He just can't seem to shake him. How can someone so adept at the Shinobi life be so… weak-minded. Killing is something they were all expected to do from a young age. If it were years back, they would already be out on the front lines spilling blood. Back then, you were battle ready from the age of thirteen, and if you weren't you were shit out of luck.

Things are different now. Being on the losing side, it becomes more about quality than quantity. That's why they have longer to train. In Iwa and Kumo, there are kids far younger than them facing disastrous shinobi like Might Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and… his brother. They've all spilled the blood of children. Children very much ready to butcher them without a second thought. That's what it means to be a shinobi. Kindness is something left for those of your own village. So, to see someone like Naruto so determined to kill the enemy with kindness is… confusing… mindboggling even.

As he thought on that, his ears perked up as he heard something. It was just beneath the sounds of those aggressive snorers in the group. Masterfully silent, but not completely so, there were footsteps coming down the aisle. He didn't turn over. No one would be stupid enough to attack a base with so many high-ranking members, namely his brother residing there. They're deep in fire country, so he was certain it wasn't an enemy. If he had to guess from where they got up, and possible motive, it could only be that blonde headed idiot.

True to his thought, Naruto silently crept over to the arrogant man's bed. He just could not sleep with a free conscious knowing one of his friends is in pain. He's been tossing and turning non-stop for the past hour trying to get to sleep. But, he just couldn't. Making it to his bedside, he looked at the bandage. Without peaking over to see if he was awake, he went to remove it. As soon as his finger touched his back, he could feel him flinch ever so slightly. There was no question he was awake, but if he let him do it, there was no reason to speak. He'd heal him and get to bed, simple as that.

Peeling the bandage off, he got a good look at the gash. It was pretty deep, but nothing he couldn't handle. He's done it on a fish before. How hard could this be? That's when a thought hit him. This is actually his first human patient. Ironically, it just happens to be someone who hates his guts. Life sure is funny. Ok, first things first, the mending process is rather painful in itself, so it'd be better for him to numb the pain beforehand. Going through handsigns, his right hand adopted a blue tint. He put his palm over the injury and watched as Sasuke timidly dropped his arm down to his side, meaning it worked. With that done, he placed his other hand there as well, and began the mending process.

The Uchiha refused to turn around. This didn't change a thing, but God the relief that shot through his body at the pain disappearing. Despite that, his mind was working over time trying to understand this. He humiliated this kid in front of everyone. Ripped his book. Essentially disregarded him completely and expressed his hatred for him with little hesitation and yet, he gets up in the middle of the night to heal his injury… what is wrong with him? He refused to feel any amount of guilt for what he did. He was justified completely. But, even so…

* * *

 **AN: Here we are. Shifting tides and kind gestures. Beautiful friendships come from very dark places. Thanks for those of you being patient with this slow building tale. It is still in the backseat in regards to my other story, but it will be something I see all the way through. Fav/Follow/Review. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Around the Corner

**Coward**

 **AN: Hello! Welcome back readers… yes, it HAS been a while. I have been busy working on a few things… namely… writing a NOVEL!... aaand no one cares. Okay. No, but seriously, I am writing a novel with a friend of mine. It is in very early development at the moment. The story's been thought out and developed, but it has yet to see paper until recently. I currently have a solid 30-something pages written out and it's really catching fire with me. That is where I have been recently, and it is why my fanfiction updates will be a little… slower.**

 **I have a big announcement coming up that I will be posting at the end of this chapter as well as at the end of Please Believe Me… it's important if you've been a follower since my first story so, don't skip it.**

 **Regarding this chapter, It's longer as I just simply had a lot to make up for, so as a treat, you guys get a double chapter!... yaaaay… Anyways, there was someone who reviewed as a guest on my last chapter for this preaching about the values of keeping a character human and everyone having limits and all that, and to them, I couldn't message personally, so I just want to inform you, and whoever else is off put by that issue… just – bear – with – me… please! I understand this. I've had this story planned out for a while. He's not a pacifist, okay? He just hasn't been through anything that would warrant an outburst. He's been slowly cooking, bottling up every little thing that happens to him. As you said, he's human and he has a breaking point. Just give our boy Naruto a little credit. Let him reach his. That being said, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11:

"The science of life is changing hearts and minds." (Gary Bauer)

* * *

(One week from end of training)

Hanging from his practice tree, Naruto thought hard on the impeding threat. They're a week away. One week from being true Konoha shinobi. After promotion, they will be sent home for a measly three days for rest before they set their sights on the field. Excitement was the last thing he was feeling. It seemed that the rest of the guys were just buzzing for some action at this point. They were all determined to 'kill as many of these bastards' as they could. Sometimes he just didn't recognize these people. Friends or not, they weren't the monsters they portrayed themselves to be. When they were all huddled up in their groups of close friends, all they seemed to talk about was how many bodies they were going to rack up. It was barbaric, but he understood it was likely more of a way to hide their own fear.

One person, however, surprised him the most. Sasuke didn't seem to hide the fact that he was anxious about the field. Naruto overheard him reprimanding Kiba who was boasting about his lethal new technique with his canine, stating the two of them were going to run the Kumo bastards right into the ground. The Uchiha scoffed at him and reminded him they weren't guaranteed to be fighting people at his level. He also rightfully put the Inuzuka member in his place by stating he couldn't even beat him, and in a truly rare humbling moment for him, stated there are people far stronger than himself. Of course, with pride being called into question, the conversation ended in a one-sided bare-knuckle brawl that left Kiba with a bloodied nose and Sasuke with extra guard duty as punishment.

Never would Naruto have thought the Uchiha would admit something like that. He seems far too arrogant to believe anything about himself is subpar to anyone. Yet, him of all people humbled someone else. Strange day it was. The two of them haven't spoken since he healed him that day. Naruto knew Sasuke was awake then. He also knew the Uchiha knew it was him. He wasn't expecting a thank you or anything of course, but even so. It was a bit awkward when they were left alone at the finish line of whatever drill they were running.

Of course, it was usually the two of them finished ahead of everyone else, so that left time for conversation. You know, if they were normal people. But, sadly Sasuke is who he is, and that just so happens to be a person filled with unbridled hatred towards him. Sometimes he wondered if he's making the right choice. Something Shikamaru's dad said back in the trial really had him thinking. He said, his presence within the barracks causes unrest. Was that true? No one has attacked him since the trial. In fact, no one really even speaks to him. It's almost like they just sort of tolerate him being there. Well, he wasn't an idiot. Of course, that's not something they needed either. A group of shinobi who don't even trust their field medic would be a lot more fearful to step out into any battle. Well, to be fair anyone stepping out into their first battle would be fearful. Hopefully they don't just blame him for any mishaps.

If he knew nothing else, it's that whatever he does wrong will be amplified simply because it's him. If he freezes up, they'll see it's proof he doesn't belong here. If he fails to save someone, they'll say he's worthless at the one thing he came to do. On the flip side, everything good he does will be dwarfed. Every life saved, everyone he protects will be overlooked as nothing but a fluke. That's more or less what he _knew_ would happen. What he hoped is that they would see his actions as proof he's in this for the long run. Maybe they'd accept him and start treating him like a teammate. Or, on a much more arrogant side, he hoped to see their bashful faces set towards him as they struggled to apologize. A small piece of him wanted that. That would be… something. Definitely something.

"Chakra affinity."

Someone said, scaring him as he dropped from his branch, landing upright. Looking towards the source, it was Sasuke leaning up against his tree. He didn't even feel him. "w-What?" he questioned. Why is he here?

"You're trying to gain better control of your chakra." He stated casually. "I see you hanging from this tree every day… why?"

Naruto was still rather shocked he was even here… or was he even here? Was this some kind of hallucination? Did he run out of chakra and pass out? "u-Uhuh, my… the Hiraishin needs… very good chakra control to utilize it like my dad could… My mothers chakra is a lot denser than his was, so it's a lot harder for me to create – the… tunnel." He said, his voice drawling off as he realized the Uchiha would have no idea what he's talking about.

Silence ensued as the dark-haired teens seemingly annoyed look pierced into him. "-and the tree climbing technique is the only technique you've learned for chakra control." He said, stating a question.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

Sasuke huffed and dug into his butt pouch, pulling out a small square piece of paper. "Here." He said, holding it out towards him.

An unsure look on his face, Naruto hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. "wwwhat is it?"

Sasuke again stared at him as if he were a complete idiot. With a sigh, he reached back into his pouch and pulled out another one. "It's a paper that can test your chakra affinity. Just funnel your chakra into it." He explained as he did so. His paper began to crinkle for a moment before it burst into flames.

"Whoa." Naruto said as he watched him. He looked down at his own paper and did as instructed. His paper at first did nothing before it split in two, both sides falling limply across his fingers as if drenched. "So that's…"

"Wind and water." Sasuke finished. "I recommend working on the wind aspect. A lot harder to control, trust me. But, if you can get it, your chakra control in general will improve sporadically." He said as he began walking off.

Naruto was still shocked at the turn of events but kicked that when he realized he had no idea what to do with that information. "u-uh, wait! I don't know any wind training techniques!" he called out.

Not turning around, the Uchiha shrugged. "Me neither. You should find a Jonin who does."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the blonde's face as he watched him leave. "… Thank you!" he shouted out. His words of appreciation were ignored as the dark-haired teen continued on. It was then Naruto notice he was heading back to the barracks. And then, the others came from their training field's. It was time to head in.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto sat at a table alone, eating his breakfast at a much more moderate rate than they are usually forced to. With this being the last week, their days are more focused on forging bonds than training bodies. This means more personal training time with just a mandatory hour of team training. Along with that came free time to actually enjoy the meals prepared for them, an extra hour of sleep, which Shikamaru was mostly excited about, and Jonin assistance. If a Jonin is on base and willing to help you, they can. Simple as that. For the most part, Naruto would have to find someone who knew how to utilize wind chakra. He sort of wanted to ask someone who was more or less unfamiliar with him. Maybe just to get a small break away from judging eyes for once.

Problem is, he doesn't know anyone who can. There are loads of fire users within the leaf, hell of a lot of water, but how often do you hear of people who prioritize wind chakra? Then again, they're Jonin. Don't they learn multiple chakra affinities? At the very least, maybe his team captains could point him in the right direction. Looking around the cafeteria, his eyes landed on the table filled with mostly all of his barrack, sans himself and a few who had friends in other groups.

Even after all that has happened these past few months, he can't look at those people and not see guys he would give his life for. Did that make him as stupid as people claim he is? If so, then he will forever be just that. Dumb enough to give himself to a cause that does not want him. Sometimes he wondered what he would be like if he had never almost killed that kid back in the orphanage.

Would he be like these guys around him? Mentally tallying up how many men they plan on slaughtering? To them, they are nothing more than enemies, but for some reason, Naruto sees beyond that. During their cherry pop assignment, when he had that blade in his hands, he looked into that boy's eyes and saw more than an enemy. He saw a person who has lived a life. A person who was born and raised. A person capable of both hate and love. Someone's son, or brother, or nephew, or possibly father. Thinking beyond those mandatory bonds, he thought of Ino. What if that boy found love already? What if he had his own Ino he was trying to make it back to? Should that not matter because they are the enemy?

He understood killing in self-defense. Of course. Would he ever do it? Who knows? He hasn't been put in that situation yet. But, to outright look for blood? That is the furthest thing from humane he's ever seen. Men who use war as an excuse for mass murder are no better than the enemy. He knew, deep down in his heart, that that was none of his friends. Yet, sometimes when Kiba speaks, or when Shikamaru strategizes it's questionable. Worrying even.

For everything he's ever claimed in this venture to serve, he himself questions a lot of it. Like a practiced mantra, he's repeated over and over again that he simply can't take the life of another human being. Was that the truth? Or was it just a plea with himself to keep him from thinking about the life he almost cut short? Was there really no circumstance that would cause him to take a life? If he were asked by someone else, he'd say absolutely none. Yet, being honest with himself, there definitely was. If someone he loved, namely Ino, were ever in trouble, he wouldn't hesitate to become that second flash everyone was so desperate to see. He'd kill an entire goddamned army if he had to.

He'd never admit that aloud though. If he were to say that to Itachi or the Yondaime, they'd probably give him a long-convoluted lecture about the purpose of serving being to protect her. Yeah, he understood that to some extent, but at the same time, it was so different. They don't have enough faith in these guys. Him serving or not serving was such a big deal simply because of what he could do. There are so many conscientious objectors who are simply dropped from service. His case was so indecisive because Konoha is apparently down in this war. They want the Hiraishin as a weapon. They believe it'll tip the power scale. Yet, they overlook up and comers like Sasuke and Shikamaru. Both of them are leagues ahead of even some Jonin, in regard to some aspects, and they both love this village. For as long as they stand, Konoha will not fall. Those are just two that came to mind, but there are so many others.

The other villages like Kumo and Iwa? Yeah, they have numbers. Waves of shinobi ready to die for the cause, but what good are mindless drones of men who lack the skill to stand toe to toe with top tier shinobi like Might Gai or Shisui Uchiha? The goal is obvious. They intend to overbear Konoha with numbers alone, but if that's their plan, Naruto knew they had nothing to worry about. Quality over quantity every time.

* * *

On his trek to the Jonin barracks, Naruto's mind wandered off to the only thing he could say without a doubt he feared losing anymore. That, of course, being Ino Yamanaka. It still amazed him how he was able to even catch her eye, let alone come this far with her. She reminds him so much of his mother, as little about her as he remembered anyways. Head strong, loving, caring, beautiful, she was everything. Maybe that's why he's so drawn to her. She gave him hope that no matter what happens, she'd always be ok. If he doesn't make it out of this war, she _will_ be alright.

When Inoichi brought that sliver of worry to his mind back then, it froze him. Made him forget why he loves who he loves. Ino Yamanaka is no ordinary girl stricken with the disease of love. She is love itself. The embodiment of what joy is supposed to be. Unconditional, fearless, everlasting, and always inviting. As painful as it was for him to admit to even himself, if he were to die out there, she would certainly grieve. She'd cry and likely feel hopeless. The sky of her world would rain for seemingly ages. Yet, the thing about rain is that it never truly robs the world of the sunlight. It simply hides it, casting the world into darkness until the eyes of the people adjust to the gloom. Then, when it's good and gloomy and those clouds of despair run dry – they part – blinding the world with the most beautiful shine ever.

As much as he'd love to be there to see it himself, whatever guy outlasts that storm to finally embrace that sunlight is truly beyond worthy enough for someone like Ino. That thought alone lit his will of fire beyond any heartfelt speech he'd ever receive before running into battle. It was that thought that pushed him to the limit every time they did anything in this training period. It wasn't Sasuke trying to outdo him… well, that wasn't the main reason. If he were honest, he knew for a fact that Sasuke Uchiha would be returning home, no matter what. So, if he could keep up with him, he won't have to worry about missing those parting clouds, and it can be him waiting to embrace the light.

She is his muse in everything he does. Everything.

(Knock knock)

He waited patiently, standing before the wooden door he just knocked on. A few moments of silence ended when the chatter of the occupants within seeped through as soon as the door was opened. The one to open the door was Obito.

"Namikaze." He said with a nod. The others didn't seem to notice or care who was at the door as they continued speaking amongst each other.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the lax nature of the others and looked up to his commanding officer. "Obito-sensei. I-.. I was wondering if there was anyone here who could possibly teach me about – training my chakra affinity." He said, surprising the Uchiha.

The older man seemed impressed he was working on such a thing. "Um. I'm not sure. What's your affinity?"

"Wind." Naruto replied.

Obito looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, hold on." With that he shut the door, leaving Naruto standing outside. He said to hold on, so the blonde assumed he was going to check with the others to see who knew anything about it. After a few seconds, the door opened back up with Obito himself stepping out, still pulling his vest on. "Ok, looks like you're with me today." He said.

Naruto was rightfully surprised. "You have wind affinity?" he questioned as he fell in step with him, heading for the training fields.

"Nope." He replied. "Well, not exactly. My primary is fire, but when your teammate is Kakashi, you're forced to learn more than one." Naruto nodded in apparent understanding. "Wind is actually Rin's primary affinity."

Again, Naruto seemed surprised. "Rin-sensei is a wind user?"

Obito nodded. "Wind and earth. I would've never guessed wind for you though."

Naruto didn't really know what he was supposed to say to that. "y-Yeah, I'm wind and water."

"Ah." Obito muttered as he turned back down the road. "So, why choose wind. There are a lot more water users here than wind." He pointed out.

"Uh, well. Sasuke told me that wind is a lot harder to control." He informed him. "I'm trying to get my chakra control better so that I can use the Hiraishin more efficiently."

"Mm. Nice." His sensei replied. "-and he is correct. Wind is the most chaotic of all the elements. Even harder to control than fire or lightning. Which makes sense if you think about the laws of nature. Fire grows with the influence of wind, and lightning tends to follow its roar. When it's blowing in tandem with water, you can create hurricanes. If it's strong enough, it could even move a mountain… maybe, I've never really seen it done, but you know." He said with a shrug. "Dramatic effect and what not."

Naruto nodded with a chuckle at his joke but remained silent, waiting for him to speak further.

"So, how efficient are you with the Hiraishin anyways?" he asked.

"Uhm, not too good at it yet… nothing like my dad was." He said a bit somberly. "I can currently make about eleven jumps up to 45 feet before I start messing up."

"Ah, not bad." Obito praised. "You know, back in the day, your father could use it without even thinking about it. He was so good, it was almost like walking to him." Naruto smiled slightly at the mention of the man never met. "He used to flash from the battlefield to your mom, no matter where she was."

Naruto nodded, imagining himself having the ability to do the same for Ino. "I hope I get anywhere near that level… But, it's actually my mother's chakra that's the problem. It's so dense it's hard to travel through."

Obito nodded in understanding as they continued walking. "You know, I've actually heard stories of what that chakra could do." He said, drawing the young blonde's attention. "Your mother's I mean. Kakashi, Rin and I were rather close to her during her pregnancy term and all that. But, with the war it was kind of hard to stay in contact after that. But, she did use to tell us about the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto seemed heavily interested as he stared up at him expectantly.

"Kakashi and Rin could probably tell you more since they were actually listening, hehe, but from what I did pick up from her, chakra chains, unrivaled water techniques, and something that should interest you, healing techniques that were praised by Hashirama Senju." He informed him. "You should really check them out when you get back to the village. They're in a disclosed location in the hospital. No one has been able to use them. Not since Tsunade. Maybe she'll let you try." He suggested.

Naruto was at a loss of words. How come this is the first he's hearing about this? Rin didn't tell him a thing about that as long as they were training together. What were the techniques? Maybe he would check them out. They finally made it to the training grounds and prepared to begin.

"Alright, now I don't know much about wind training exactly, but I do know how to get you started, but before I do… I just want you to understand some things." He said, drawing the younger man's undivided attention. "In case it got lost in translation along the way, I don't hate you… neither does Shisui, what we did, we did because we care for you. Alright?" Naruto just listened intently. "Me specifically. I was… I was there when you were born… passed out for most of it, but still. I've seen you… grow from a child into a formidable young man… I still don't agree with this venture you've chosen to take, and I'm still more than convinced it'll get you killed… Every time I have to go home to Rin and tell her I couldn't convince you - it breaks her heart just as it breaks mine."

Naruto had to swallow down that sad lump that welled up in his throat. But, he remained silent.

"You… Naruto have the mind of your father… which means you are wise beyond belief and you know what is best for yourself even when others can't see it… and you've also got the heart of your mother, which means there is nothing anyone can say or do that will change your mind once its set… I know they'd both be proud of who you are today…" He looked down at the ground between them, feeling a bit awkward haven spoken those heartfelt words. "Hehe, uh… your mother would probably beat me over the head for not trying harder. But, I think I'm done trying… you are 17… which means you are old enough to make this decision on your own. And no matter what it is you choose, just know that Kakashi, Rin, and I will always have your back."

If he had words to say to that, they refused to come out, much like the tears brimming in his wide blue eyes. Obito noticed this and smiled gently at him.

"Now. On to the training."

* * *

(One week later)

Standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder, the boys of barrack 9 waited patiently as a commanding officer they weren't all that familiar with stood before them on a platform, Obito and a box filled with Chunin jackets nearby. One by one, the man called off names for men to go up and receive their jackets. The ceremony was not at all a happy occasion. It likely would have been a while back, but with the impeding threat of the battlefield being literally three days away, it was more dreadful than cheerful. Even the more 'confident' individuals seemed subdued and anxious.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" the man called out. They watched as he trudged up towards the two with as much confidence as he could muster. "Thank you for your service. Serve us well." The man said.

The Inuzuka remained silent as he shook the man's hand. He then headed towards Obito who handed him a jacket and shook his hand as well. And so it went on and on until Naruto himself was called.

He walked up those steps just as everyone else. Looked the man in the eye as everyone else had, but he did not receive the same words of appreciation for his services. Not even a handshake. He simply bypassed the man, and headed for Obito who nodded at him, handing him his vest and shaking his hand. Putting it on and zipping it up over the new dark blue shirts they were given, he fell back in line with the others.

"Congratulations." The man said. "You all have completed your Genin trials and have now been promoted to Chunin. Welcome to the war gentlemen. Bring it home for us." He proclaimed with a rather unassuming tone. "After a few parting words from your Sensei, you all will be free to return to the village in which you will have three days, including this day, to spend with your families and friends. You lot are the first group of graduates of the day, so you get to enjoy most of it. Best of luck."

He stepped off and away, leaving Obito and the kids he's grown to know alone. For a moment, the older Uchiha just examined them all, looking left and right. When he was seemingly satisfied with the look of them, he spoke. "It has been my pleasure to train you… From here on out it only gets harder." He said serious. Shaking his head in thought, he began scratching his neck in embarrassment. "I'm uh… I'm sorry, I seem to be at a loss for words… guess I'm all out of heartfelt speeches… All I can tell you is to be ready for the battlefield… Nothing we've told you - nothing we've put you through can even compare to the hell you are about to see. No matter how graphic or grotesque we make it sound, it is always - _always_ so much worse."

A moment of silence followed, the sound of the new groups of incoming Genin struggling through the courses reaching their ears.

"I know if Shisui were here, he'd say the same." Obito said, speaking up again. "I want you men to look at whoever's next to you."

Oh God. Naruto was on the end, Sasuke being the only person next to him. They stared right at each other, Naruto's gaze a bit uncertain, Sasuke's seemingly confused.

"That is going to be the person you rely on when you are out there on that battlefield, and if they're looking back at you, they rely on you too. No matter how tough you think you are – how ready you think you are, you do **not** want to walk through that hell alone." They all looked back up to him. He seemed to notice Sasuke's lingering gaze slowly looking away from the only blonde of the group and felt it necessary to throw something in there for a little more encouragement. "No matter how you feel about someone - when the time comes they will show their true colors… War makes men do that. It is the truest truth seeker there is. So, I beg you all… put your faith, not in religion or - me or even the Yondaime… put your faith in each other because pretty soon, that will be all you have… Pack up your stuff gentlemen… you're dismissed."

* * *

His backpack strapped to his back and his duffel bag held in his right hand, Naruto walked down the road, trailing slightly behind the group of others ahead of him, chattering among each other. Every step he took felt like he was already approaching the battlefield. Second thoughts surrounded him in waves of conflicting words trying to convince him he did the right thing or screaming at him that he was a fool in too deep. Either way, it felt as though he were sentenced to the fate of the battlefield just as the guys ahead of him. The words of Obito were a welcomed sentiment within his busy mind.

Would his parents really be proud of him for making the decisions he's made in life? He knew very little about his father to form an opinion for him, but his mother he doubted would agree with this. Not that he knew her very well either. He was five the last time he saw her, and yet he couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like. Back then, he was far too concerned with playing… so energetic he couldn't sit still for a second to listen to what she had to say. He knew bits and pieces about her and remembered key factors. His opinion of what she'd say came from Ino, since in his mind they are so alike.

Does Ino agree with his decision? Obviously not, if her initial anger at him for being so stupid was anything to go by. She, just as everyone else, seems to struggle with the idea of him going out there. It hurt a bit knowing whole-heartedly that every single person in the village is almost sure he's gonna die out there. Every single person without fail seems so heartbroken about this as if he's already dead. It'd be nice to have even a sliver of hope from _someone_ … anyone.

He's walking into this war with nothing but faith in himself. Regardless of Obito's parting words, when he looked next to him into those cold eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't see someone who would lay down their life for him. He didn't see someone who would have his back when the going gets tough. He quite frankly saw the same guy who physically beat him in the middle of the night. The guy who he was sure would rather see him dead than stand together on their second outing. He saw that guy, and that guy scared him… he scared him because, regardless of all of that, there was not a shred of doubt in his mind that he would jump in front of a kunai for him… him and every one of those other guys who likely felt the same as the Uchiha.

They were his friends. That friendship built up over many years of training and for them, maybe a friend is just something easily discarded when interests collide, but for Naruto, he's never had true friends. His time in the orphanage after the incident was not kind to him. He almost killed someone and to the other kids, he was a monster. To himself as well. That time in basic training showed him what it meant to be someone's friend. The joy they shared, the pain they endured. It was all done together, and he was not going to forget that because of their own fears they refuse to place on themselves. That's really what it is. They can't trust themselves enough to feel safe. In an effort to seek perfection, they look for any excuse to blame. If it weren't Naruto, it'd be something else, or god forbid someone else.

His thoughts were cut short when their group of travelers met an intersecting road. Traveling this road, a group of shinobi who looked tired beyond belief, defeated, downright dead. When they caught sight of the leaders of the group, one of them lit up as much as it seemed possible. He slowly increased his pace to a tired jog, an unconscious man on his back not stirred by his movements.

"meh-…" he tried to call out. "I-.. I n-…" Sasuke was at the front of the line and was the first person the group saw. This man came charging towards him, too tired to even speak. When he got close enough, he could finally be understood. "medic… I ne-… I need a medic…" he tiredly spit out. Sasuke just watched along, not moving to help the guy. A flash of blonde hair jet passed him, kicking him from his stupor.

"I'm a medic." Naruto said quickly, helping the guy place his unconscious friend down gently. "What happened?" A stupid question in retrospect.

"he-… he got messed up real bad… he's.. you gotta.. he's…"

Naruto leaned down on the unconscious man's chest, hearing his heart. "It's alright-you're alright." He said, calming the other man down. "He's still here." He looked down to his leg to see it badly burnt, worse than he's ever physically seen himself. There was also a sizeable gash along his bare stomach that was pouring blood which he figured he should tend to first. "Alright, are you okay?" he questioned the other who was downright incoherently murmuring his words of appreciation.

"a-i-.. y-yeah- I'm okay." He said, tears of apparent joy streaming down his face as he nodded vehemently. "I'm ok!"

Naruto nodded and glanced up to see the others methodically passing the group up like zombies. "Alright, is everyone else okay? What's your name?" He went to work with his hands glowing green over the cut.

The questions confused the distraught man momentarily as he didn't seem to know which to answer first. "y-Yeah, I'm Yashi - yeah, they're alright!"

"Ok, Yashi. Good. Very good. I need your help for a moment." He said, looking up to him intently. "Do you have anymore ninja wire?" he questioned.

The man reached back to his pouch frantically. "i-I, no, No – I… I can't find my pouch!"

"Hey-hey-hey. That's alright. Okay? That's okay. Your head is bleeding. Are you dizzy at all?" he asked.

"uh-no. No, I'm fine!" he said again, just as frantically.

"Ok-ok." Naruto said nodding as he continued working on the man's cut. "We're alright. Where's your field medic? Is he still alive?"

"I-, yeah! That's-this's him!" he said, slurring his words out as he pointed down to the man Naruto was working on.

"Ok-ok… alright." The cut was far too deep for him to mend with chakra. "How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know! I don't-.. a day! Y-Yeah, i- a day I think!" he fumbled out. Shit. He's already lost too much blood. "He-.. w-we ran out of plasma pills! I-.. we gave him all we had!"

"Here. I've got a few." A new voice said, Sasuke kneeling down next to them. Naruto looked timid for a moment but nodded. He removed his hands from the injured man's chest and gave them further instructions.

"Alright. He's already lost a lot of blood. He needs to take these pills, so I've gotta wake him up. I need you two to hold him down. If he thrashes too much, he'll bleed out more." They both nodded and grabbed hold of the motionless man. Naruto went through a few hand signs before taking his two pointer fingers, pointing them right in the middle of his chest. With a quick yet sharp jab similar to the Hyuga's Jyukken strikes, the man's body sprung to life and immediately he let out an ungodly scream.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARGHGHGH!"

Sasuke and Yashi struggled to hold him down while Naruto did his best to calm him. "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey! Look at me! You're alright!" Still the man screamed on, a look of unbridled fear set dead in his eyes. "You're alright! Alright!? We're Konoha! We're friendlies!" his words finally seemed to reach the hysterical man who noticed Yashi.

"Ya-.." he tried to mutter out.

"Kyo!" Yashi yelled out desperately. "You're gonna be alright. You hear me? You're gonna be alright now, but you've gotta take these." he said shoving the pills in his mouth. Without question, he bit into them.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and quickly put him back to sleep. "Alright. I could patch him up here, but I don't have any wire. We're just gonna have to figure out a way to transport him to the village without him losing too much blood."

Sasuke swung his duffel bag around in front of him and dug through it a bit. "Here." He said, pulling a silver roll, Naruto looking at him, a bit stunned by his willingness to help. "It's ninja wire. That's what you needed right?"

It was definitely a strange thing to see, but he didn't have the luxury of time to ponder it, so he shrugged and took it. "Alright. Don't worry Yashi. He'll be alright." He said as he went to work stitching it up. For a moment, the spotlight was on him in a hopeful light as the others of their barrack stood around watching the spectacle.

A few moments later and they were joined by two white donning hospital medics who came from the warning of some of the other shinobi who went on ahead. By that time, Naruto had already finished. They came rushing over with a stretcher in hand. "How's he doing?" One of them asked as they set it down next to him.

"He'll be alright." Naruto replied. "The most severe injury was the gash on his torso that has been sewn up. He took two plasma pills thirty-four minutes ago."

The one who questioned him nodded and they prepared to move him from the ground onto their stretcher. "Good. You did the stitch work?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Great. Well done. We'll take it from here." He said as they moved him onto the cloth of the stretcher, ready to haul him off.

Naruto nodded and sighed in relief. He stood to his feet and was almost immediately greeted with a hug from Yashi who was still crying tears of joy for the life saved. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" he said into his shoulder.

Naruto hugged the man back, patting him a few times. "You're welcome Yashi. You make sure he gets better, okay?"

"a-Alright! Yes sir!" He said as he caught up with his injured friend's side.

Naruto was a little thrown off by an older man calling him sir, but he smiled at him nonetheless. That's when the person next to him caught his attention. Sasuke stood there as well, watching the shinobi head on. Naruto looked down to the ground and picked the rest of his wire up. "Here… thanks." he said, handing it over.

Sasuke took it with a nod and shoved it into his bag. With that done, he began walking on ahead, following the others who were already moving again. Before he went too far, he stopped in his tracks and from where Naruto stood, it looked like he were mentally debating with himself. "… Good job." His voice called out before he continued on. Naruto grabbed his duffel bag off the ground and followed along as well, a sliver of a smile reaching his face.

* * *

Reaching the gate, Naruto watched as the people around silently watched the man on the stretcher split the crowd of waiting loved ones. And then, the guys in front of him split and broke off, finding their families and girlfriends. He searched around for a moment before a light tap met his left shoulder and he smiled knowingly. He spun around, and that smile dropped into a look of dread as Ino stood before him, her parents directly behind her.

"t-Uh-.. Mr. Yamanaka." He said, greeting the man first, mainly out of fear and surprise.

The older blonde held his hand out, surprising him. "Before you say anything, I owe you an apology." He said. "It was wrong of me to do what I did."

Naruto was at a loss of words for what to say to him. He shook his hand with a gaping mouth, words resting at the back of his throat, but none leaping forward. Luckily, Ino's mother saved him from the awkward atmosphere.

"-and yes, we did have to beat that apology out of him." She said jokingly, making Inoichi chuckle bashfully. "Now, I believe you two got off on the wrong foot the last time you were here, and – we don't want to leave a bad taste in your mouth about us. Especially if you and this little one are gonna be tying that knot, you know?"

"Mom!" Ino cried out incredulously as she walked closer to Naruto whose face was growing redder and redder at the mention of such a pressing matter.

"What? I'm just assuming, you know?"

Ino smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "So, what took so long?"

Naruto at first didn't respond to the question, his eyes looking at a group of guys who seemed to be talking about him as they discretely snuck glances toward them. "Uh.. there was… the guy on the stretcher was uh – bleeding out when we ran into them. So, I had to stitch him up."

"Mm, he seemed pretty banged up." Inoichi said.

"So, you saved his life?" Ino asked, still looking up at him.

Naruto smiled and looked back at her. "Yeah… yeah – I guess I did." He said. That was something he didn't even think about until now. He just saved a life.

"Well, I think that definitely calls for celebration." Kiori said, cutting in. "I'm sure you're hungry, so why don't we head back to the house and enjoy a nice breakfast?" No objections to that, they headed off.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Naruto smiled as he sat across the table from his beautiful girlfriend who was obliviously going over the menu she was given. She was dressed in a beautiful loose fitting purple dress with her hair down for once. Naruto was dressed in a black suit and tie. Their day was spent with her parents in a much different light than it was before. It felt like they were just meeting for the first time. Her mother was kind and caring, and her father dispersed some knowledge and stories about his time on the field. Inoichi seemed like a completely different person. He truly seemed to be genuinely kind. Naruto figured he must've had a lot of time to speak with Ino about it all. And, he likely came to the same conclusion he himself had. Ino will be alright no matter what.

"Ooh, I wonder what their dango tastes like… It looks like a lot though." She said, not looking up from her menu as she continued to read through it. "Hey, if you're not that hungry, maybe we could s-share – what?" She asked, finally noticing his gentle smile plastered on her face.

He couldn't wipe that smile off his face as he looked at her. He just shook his head. "Nothing… you're just… beautiful." He muttered out.

She smiled back at him and playfully tried to hide behind her menu. "Is that all you think about me?" she asked mockingly.

He chuckled a bit. "No… I think you're smart… you're be-.." he stopped, realizing he almost restated that one to which they both chuckled. "I mean, you're nice."

"Only to you." She said with a nonchalant shrug.

Naruto shook his head at her comment. "Hah, yeah right. I doubt you have a mean bone in your body."

"Tch, I wish." She replied. "I used to be mean when I was younger. I mean, just ask Choji and Shika. They'll tell you. I was a little brat back then."

Naruto's smile faltered at the mention of the two. "Hm." He said in reply. "I'll-.. just take your word for it." He said, dismissing the topic altogether.

Ino noticed something seemed wrong but didn't want to spoil the evening. "So… it's almost time." She said. Naruto's smile faded completely as he knew exactly what she meant. "Is it… weird that I'm scared?" she asked with an obviously forced chuckle.

Naruto stared down at the table for a moment before he shook his head. "n-… no I… I'm scared too." He admit.

"Yeah, but… I mean, you're actually going out there… so you have a right to be." She said, making a solid point.

He shrugged playfully. "Well, I'd be pretty worried too if someone I loved was heading out there."

She smiled at the crack and shook her head. "Oh, so I love you now?"

To that, he did not know and shrugged. "I don't know that. But… I do know that I love you." He said.

Her expression was something he found hard to read. It was verging on sadness or maybe joy, but there was still that sliver of a playful smile there. "Well." She cleared her throat. "How bout I let you know when you get back?"

His smile once again faltered at that. He understood what she was saying, but even so. What if he didn't? Before he could voice his concerns, their waitress returned.

"Are you two ready? Or do you need more time?" She asked kindly, holding her pen and pad at the ready.

Ino was the one to respond as Naruto was still looking over at her. She ordered for them. "Uh, yeah we're ready. I was wondering how big your dango plate is? It looked pretty big on the menu." The girl began explaining to her as Naruto looked around.

His eyes roamed around the fairly packed room, spotting a few shinobi either out on dates or out with friends, packing the bar. From the people he knew, Kiba was there with that same woman from the hospital a while back. Shino, surprisingly enough, was here with some girl as well. Those two were the only two he was familiar with, but there was also the group of guys at the bar. They were the same men he saw eyeing him and laughing at the gate this morning. Well, one of them was at least. He knew that for sure. It's shinobi appreciation night, so they eat free. He thought he'd see a lot more of them here.

"Ok, thank you!" Ino called out to the waitress walking away, apparently finished ordering. She looked back to Naruto who smiled at her. "Hey, so apparently, if we don't want wine, we have to order our drinks at the bar." She said, preparing to stand.

"o- well, what do you want? I can get it." He said, standing before she could.

"Oh, uhm… how about Saki?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Alright." Heading off, he swiveled in and out of the countless tables of young lovers on his way to the bar. Most of the shinobi were crowded around one section, so it was rather easy to find an open spot. Looking around for a moment, he couldn't seem to spot the bartender, so he waited patiently. After a few moments, a man dressed in a classy black vest and white shirt came out of the back room carrying a number of drinks that he handed off to the guys crowding the opposite side. With that handled, he made his way down to Naruto.

"Hello sir. What can I get for you?" he questioned.

Naruto thought it over, blanking on what he was supposed to order. "t- uh, Saki – please." He muttered out.

The man nodded. "Alright, just a glass or the bottle?" he questioned.

"Bottle please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said heading back to the room behind the wall of liquor.

Naruto nodded and spun around, leaning against the bar to seem a bit more comfortable, which he was not. His eyes roamed the room in search of their table. When he found it, a bit of panic rose when he didn't see Ino. Did she go to the bathroom or something? Looking further around, he finally spotted her standing at another table. Looking at the other occupants, a pang of dread rose when he realized it was Sasuke and that pink haired girl he met. She and Ino seemed like good friends.

"Here you are sir." The bartender said as he returned.

Naruto grabbed the bottle from his hands with a nod. "Thank you."

Before he could walk off, he was stopped by an unknown voice calling out to him. "Hey, blondie!"

Tracing the voice, he looked over to see the same guy he saw at the gate earlier with an amused smile on his face as he stumbled closer to him, the guys behind him watching in amusement. The guy was a clear veteran on the battlefield. His gruff appearance said that much. He was about the same height as Naruto, maybe an inch or two taller, with a very bulky physique and a scruffy beard on his face. His attire itself was not promising either as he held the darker green vest of a Jonin."Uh – can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah – yeah.. I think you can." He said, taking the shot of strong clear alcohol in his hand before slamming the empty glass down on the table next to him.

It was obvious he was trying to scare him, but Naruto did not back down in the slightest. He maintained his eye contact and stared at him, expecting something like this.

"You… you're the Namikaze aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. "You know, I've heard about you… I've heard… miraculous stories about your father too."

The tension between the two was starting to draw the attention of surrounding patrons who looked on with building anticipation.

"Used to idolize him… so, when all of a sudden… jus-.. out of the blue, I hear his son signed up for service – you can imagine my excitement." His words, although relatively kind up to this point, held an undertone of threat that was accented by his intimidating stance. "Then, I find out he can use the Hiraishin… heh, I was… pfft, I was over the moon – was sure we won the war already."

Naruto saw where this was going and sighed as his eyes glanced over to where Ino was to see her and the two others at the table looking on as well. The worry in her eyes is what he feared most. He turned back to the guy and attempted to defuse the situation. "Look, I – I don't know you. You don't really know me, I'm here with my girlfriend man, we don't have to make this a big thing."

"Heh, your girlfriend?" he questioned, almost in disbelief. He turned his eyes towards the crowd of onlookers in search. "So, which one of these dumb broads is yours huh?" Ignoring the gasps of shock at his statement, he continued looking, scoping out the room. "Let's see – full house tonight… tables all loaded… one table empty, I see you here… aaand one beautiful blond bombshell standing at another table." He looked right at Ino who also refused to back down from his gaze. "t's you isn't it?" his tone seemed impressed as he shook his head and eyed her up and down. He then looked back towards his target. "Damn.. I guess even a coward has a little luck now and then huh?"

Naruto still held firm that eye contact. From behind the guy, one of his buddies seemed to try and ease the situation. "Takeshi, we don't need to cause a scene in here."

The now named Takeshi didn't even acknowledge the man as he continued badgering the blonde. "A girl like that." He said, pointing over to Ino. "… a woman like that – deserves a real man." He grew closer and closer to him until they were an arm's length away. "But, then again, I don't really have to wait that long to make that happen, huh?" He questioned, once again rhetorically. "It was a big deal for the big wigs and clan heads from what I heard but let me let you know where I stand… if you want to go out there and play doctor on the battlefield, be my guest… you'll be another lifeless carcass they drag off the field so the rest of us don't trip while we're fighting."

Before he could react, he was pushed hard enough to make him stumble into the side of the bar. His group of friends stood to their feet at the sudden attack, ready to hit whatever they needed to. Getting his bearings, Takeshi saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing there, eyeing him blankly.

"Leave." The Uchiha said in a threatening tone, staring at Takeshi specifically.

The man righted himself and swayed with amusement as he seemed ready to retaliate. "Ohoh, that's touching there. Stickin up for your teammate, but from what I heard, you'd rather see him dead yourself boy."

"You seem to hear a lot, but you didn't hear me the first time." Sasuke said, stopping his rant. "Get out of here."

He rolled his shoulder out with a smirk. "You… you just made my night."

"It's about to get worse." A new voice said, stopping him before anything else happened. Standing at the door of the establishment was someone they immediately bowed to. Police captain Fugaku Uchiha came strolling in, an aura of udder respect with every step he took, and Sakura right behind him, apparently having been the one to run and grab him.

Takeshi spoke his piece from his bowed position, feeling he needed to explain. "c-Captain Fugaku. I beg your forgiveness. I was ju-.."

"Just leaving." Fugaku finished for him. "Actions such as this a second time will be taken as assault on a fellow Konoha Shinobi. See to it, it never happens again." Without a need to be told once more, they trudged defeated out the establishment, embarrassed by the public reprimand they just endured. Following the last of them out, Fugaku looked back, unintentionally catching eyes with Naruto. For a moment he looked at him before nodding. Naruto nodded back and waited until he was out of sight before he turned towards Sasuke who walked over to the bar, ordering a drink.

Looking down at the Saki in his hands, he glanced towards Ino who was thanking Sakura. He turned back to the bar and timidly stepped up to him just as the bartender was leaving to retrieve his order. "h-Hey, uh… thanks – for that." He spit out uncertainly.

Sasuke glanced back to him and stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Don't mention it." He said, indifferently. Naruto nodded and stood there awkwardly before he worked up the nerve to turn and leave, but before he could, Sasuke spoke again. "Would you have fought him?"

He stopped in his tracks, not looking back. The question itself completely froze him. That guy was asking for a fight, and what's more, he brought Ino into it. He couldn't even think in the moment while it was happening. So, he answered as best he could. "… I don't know." With that, he continued on towards his table where Ino sat in wait.

"… Hn…" Sasuke said. This grunt however wasn't a dismissive one. It was more… curious… interested. 'I don't know' doesn't mean 'no'.

* * *

 **AN: And here we are! I can tell you certainly that the next chapter will be the first sight of war. That much I'm sure off. For those of you who don't care for the announcement, see you next time, for those who do, read on.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT** **: For those of you who have been reading my stories since** **I Read it in a Book** **, this is really an announcement I believe you will enjoy. To start, let me just say, I don't particularly enjoy rereading that one. I feel it was very poorly started. I do enjoy the ending, but the beginning is so cringe worthy I can't stomach it. It's so Naruto fanfictiony cliché, it pains me. I explained a bit of how it came to be within the story a few times, but honestly, I just started writing it after reading a Naruto neglect fic that did not head in a direction I was wanting so, instead of flaming the writer (which I got a lot of) I decided, I'll take a crack at it and try and write it better.**

 **That's the "known" part of the story. The relatively unknown part is that, the whole 'Joker' bit and the rest of that mess was actually a separate story I had already started writing while I was writing** **I Read it in a Book** **. At the time, I was overwhelmed with writing two stories so, I had the brilliant idea to just mash them together into one… yeah, it worked for some people, but not for all… particularly me. It was just awful.**

 **Shitting on that story aside, the point of all of this is to inform you guys that I am RETIRING from fanfiction… yeah. Big fuckin whoop right? Lol, but I'm serious. I am going to see** **Coward** **and** **Please Believe Me** **all the way through, so don't you worry about that. But, I came into this fanfiction game with the idea of creating a psychologically charged 'evil' Naruto storyline, and** **I Read it in a Book** **just doesn't quite do it for me. That being said, I'm going to take another swing at it!**

 **Basically, the same Naruto as** **I Read it in a Book** **, but… him towards the end… if that makes sense. If you read it, I did start him off with the idea of the joker. I heavily relied on the psychotic tendencies of Heath Ledger's portrayal and that stuck well, but earlier on, it was just a sort of carbon copy of everyone's favorite clown prince of gotham. Towards the end though… towards the end is where he became something I did not intend him to be. Not at first. The Joker toned down, and this unhinged genius emerged beautifully, and I really fucking loved it. SO! Same Naruto, different story line, different backstory, and different motive, therefore a different lesson for the world to learn. And for this one, no love interest. I rely on the whole love interest aspect to push me to my word counts sometimes when I'm running low on things to say, but this time, I want it to be about Naruto and whatever it is he's doing. If you're interested let me know.**

 **I intend to leave this site with one final story. A tale of a dark Naruto like you've never seen before… or well, since my other story. But, I promise it to be something far greater. More mind wrenching conversations, life questioning dialogue from my disturbed mind, and philosophical theories portrayed throughout the ninja world we all know and love. Let's see what chaos unfolds in the aftermath of a good man gone mad… that's… that's a good line. I'm gonna reuse that at some point in the future.**


	12. Tension and Dread

**Coward**

 **AN: Hey there people! Nope, I'm not dead, and my stories have not been abandoned. I have just been extremely busy. In truth? . . . I have a girlfriend now, so yeah. That takes quite a bit of time out of my day. Along with that, I'm also working part time, still grinding out college, and I'm working on my book, so my fanfictions will have to take a far back seat. But, every now and then, I'll get sparked with inspiration for these things and return for a while. So, here's the next entry.**

 **This chapter didn't really turn out how I planned it to honestly. I was planning on Naruto and the guys seeing the battlefield, but while I was writing, it felt sort of rushed, so I extended the tension and the dread while also implanting a little more character development. But, next time, I am sure the first sight of war is coming. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12:

"All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal." (John Steinbeck)

* * *

(Two days later/Night before departure)

His eyes closed, Naruto took a deep breath in, reeling in the scent of the girl laying on his bare chest, presumably asleep. The past two days were perplexing to say the least. Confusing even. Throughout it all, he got to spend three full days with Ino, yet every day felt like a step closer to the end. He wanted to be as happy as possible for her sake and he plastered that smile on to his face as best he could. They had fun. Truly beautiful moments that solidified them as more than friends and even more than platonic lovers. They were connected deeply, and it was that realization that further drove a wrench into his surety that he made the right choice.

A while back, he was so certain of this path. Nothing in the world could distract him from his goal, or so he thought. Now, he is a confused man. Being so close to the day of departure was beyond daunting. It felt as though he were uncertain about a lot of things now. Ideals and concepts that seemed so hard-planted within him didn't seem as sturdy anymore. He vowed he'd never hurt another Konoha Shinobi, but he came dangerously close the other night. He vowed he'd never take a life, but those thoughts even seemed to be wavering when he played through certain scenarios within his head.

These scenarios were brutally eye-opening even though they weren't necessarily a reality just yet. Things he had never thought about before such as killing one man to save ten, or if sparing an enemy proves fatal for him or his teammates. Obito's parting words still rung through his head no matter what he was doing. The eyes of Sasuke Uchiha were forever scorched within his psyche as someone who didn't seem to depend on him. Even then, looking at Sasuke felt like he was looking dead in the eyes of every other man in their group. They all thought and felt the same, much how they were trained to be. So, if he held not a shred of dependence for the blonde, he just knew the others wouldn't either.

He was only certain of a few things. One, he was going regardless. It was far too late to turn back now. Not after everything he's been through to make it here. Two, he loved the girl laying on top of him. He loved her completely and he didn't know for certain if she loved him the same way. He was sure she did, but for some reason it felt as though she were a bit more distant than when they first started dating, before she knew of his plan. It made a little sense when he thought about it. It's almost like she's slowly trying to detach from him in fear he won't be coming home again.

His eyes creaked open and he stared down at the top of her head. Her blonde hair, out of its usual ponytail, was spread out behind her, her cheek firmly set against the right side of his chest and her right hand gently set over his beating heart. He could feel her breath on his skin every time she exhaled. In just a few more hours there was no guarantee that any of this would happen again.

So, everything he's done these past few days, he's treated it as if it would be the last time. Every time they kissed, in his mind it was a kiss goodbye. Every smile she sent his way was her leaving him that final image of beauty before his violent end. Even their explicit activity from just a few moments ago. It wasn't something he was desperately in need of, as it seemed most guys are, but he was far from complaining. This would be their last night together and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. If he was honest, he didn't really want to. Time seems to move faster when you're asleep, and he wanted to live in this moment as long as he could.

She was not asleep, and she seemed to feel his eyes on her finally as she tilted her head up, still laying on his chest. Their eyes met with no words being said. For a moment, they just stared at each other, both scanning the others face before Ino finally spoke. "You okay?" she asked.

It caught him a bit off guard as he wasn't done admiring her beauty. When his mind caught up to him, he answered. "… yeah." It was a low whisper, almost unsure, and she immediately picked up on it.

With her hand on his heart, she raised an eyebrow curiously. "You don't feel okay." She gently whispered. "Your heart is beating faster."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah. It tends to do that when I look at you." He divulged rather bashfully, making her smile back.

She glanced between his lips and the crook of his neck, still smiling at his corny excuse. Without saying anything, she rolled her body off of him and laid on her side. As if a nonverbal command was given, he configured his position, so they were laying on their sides, face to face, once again staring at each other. They were so close they could feel each other's breath tickling their lips.

In a bit of a joking manner, Naruto moved his head just a tad bit closer, as discretely as he could. In response, Ino did the same, making him smile. Eventually, they were two smiling fools in this game of chicken that ended with their lips meeting for what was probably the thousandth time within these past three days alone. How long they were locked at the face? Neither of them could say for certain. It could've been quite some time, and they only parted when Naruto felt a change in her. It felt like her lips were quivering all of a sudden and then she began to snicker as if she were laughing.

He broke the kiss with a smile, figuring he would see her laughing at something stupid, but his smile quickly dropped when he noticed she was actually crying hysterically. Silent tears left her contorted face as she held her eyes shut, trying her damned hardest to stop them. He didn't know what to do in this moment. He knew what she was crying about, but he didn't know how to console her. He brought his left hand up and used his thumb to wipe whatever tears he could. Before he could pull it back, she brought her hand up and pinned it to her cheek, desperate for his touch.

With a breaking heart, he looked away, not being able to see her like this as he pulled her into a hug which she embraced desperately. She wrapped her free arm around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. Her grip was filled with desolation at the situation and it left Naruto torn as to what he had to do. He _had_ to go . . . and he knew that much, but in this moment, his heart was telling him . . . he had to stay. They were like that for quite some time as well. When she finally calmed down, her sniffling, red botched face pulled away from his chest and they returned to their previous position, staring at each other.

This time, it wasn't some cheesy game of chicken that brought them together. She simply leaned forward, pecking his lips ever so gently. She did not pull away, holding him there just a single breath away. "Promise me…" she suddenly whispered much to his confusion. His deep blues traveled up from her lips to her eyes, curiously. "Promise me you'll come back to me." She finished.

For a moment, he contemplated those words. Was that a promise he wanted to make? He's never been one to break a promise, but this was one he wasn't sure he could keep if he made it. But, looking at the desperation in those eyes of hers – how could he not? ". . . I promise."

* * *

(The next morning)

Silence . . . that dreadful silence filled the streets of Konoha. Every early morning civilian out and about stood off to the sides of the main road, watching the Shinobi and their loved ones walking to the village gates. It was as quiet as it could've possibly been. Not a peep from anyone sans the civilian mothers who weren't prepared to send their boys off to such a fate who quietly whimpered as they underwent this walk of an almost guaranteed death. Even then, that wasn't enough to drown out this hellish silence as most of this barrack consisted of clan children.

At the front of this unspecified line was Sasuke Uchiha and his mother and father, his pink-haired lover holding onto his hand, ready to send him off. Behind him, was Shikamaru and his parents, looking as nonchalant as ever. Behind them? Choji and his parents, followed by one of the non-clansmen from their barrack with his mother, downright balling her eyes out as she held onto his hand. Following them was Kiba, holding the hand of the older woman Naruto had watched him flirt with within the hospital that day. His mother was also there.

Naruto was right behind their group with Ino clutching his hand for dear life. He could hear a few more groups coming from behind him but couldn't care enough to turn back to see who it was. He could feel the vice grip on his hand not loosening in the slightest the entire way. They had not said a single word to each other since leaving the house. It's quite strange how dreadful this occasion is now. Back when he was younger, he could remember the people cheering as they sent the soldiers off to war. It was a confusing thing that his mother tried her best to explain to him, but back then he rarely listened.

Honestly, he was absolutely blessed to have Ino here with him right now but seeing row upon row of his friends with their mothers truly made him miss his own more than he thought possible. Even now, he was trying to imagine just what she'd say to him if she were here right now. Well, she'd probably be too busy hitting him over the head to say anything. Even so, it was a sentiment he'd never get to experience. He couldn't remember the sound of her voice, or the feel of her touch. He couldn't remember exactly what her face looked like. The red-hair was forever scorched within his mind, but her facial features were stumping him. She was beautiful, he knew that much.

Thinking about his father was another thing completely. He didn't even know what he looked like. Presumably like himself from what people have told him, but even so, he couldn't exactly picture him. What would he say right now? Would he be proud? Disappointed? He had no idea, and that's what pained him the most. Honestly, if he could have just met him once, he'd know for certain the answers to all of these questions. A wishful way of thinking of course, but it was how he felt. He just wanted to know if he was doing the right thing. That's all.

They finally reached the front gate where Obito himself was waiting, a few of the guys having already said their goodbyes waiting next to him. Slowly, but surely the crowd melded into small chatters and hushed words of goodbyes. Naruto stopped there where he was and watched it all play out for a moment, almost forgetting he himself had someone to say goodbye to as well.

Ino watched Shikamaru bidding his farewell to his parents. That was a childhood friend who she loved very much. As he hugged his mom, his eyes met hers momentarily and she smiled at him gently. He didn't smile back, his eyes flickering to the blonde man next to her before looking away altogether. She gulped down that lump in her throat and new it was time. Turning up towards Naruto, she could see the worry on his face. It only made the situation more real than it was before.

Stepping around so she was in front of him, she brought his attention to her forcefully. Their eyes met and again, for what could be the last time, they shared a gentle kiss, never pulling away, forehead to forehead. "… you promised." She whispered with a quivering voice. "Come home to me."

He said nothing in reply, not trusting his voice, but she understood. That was how they remained until the call for them to move out came from Obito, bringing those precious moments with loved ones to an end. Naruto had to step around her, as she refused to move, but she did not stop him. Her hands slowly slid off of his neck until he was finally out of her reach.

"You prove them wrong!" she called after him, one final time as she watched him walk away. Her words were loud enough to catch a few people's attention, but with the tearful shouts from some of the other off-seers it wasn't too many. The few looks she did get were looks more so of irritation rather than malice. By now, everyone knew of the conscientious objector Naruto Namikaze. Everyone drew their own opinions with a very small minority being positive sentiments. Those surrounding fit the other shoe of those who saw it as nothing more than cowardice. They looked at her and saw a stupid girl who was days away from mourning this loss.

Naruto turned to peek back only once, sparing her his best smile. When he looked forward, he refused to turn again, fearing if he did, he would not leave. His eyes looked down to the ground a few steps in front of him and they remained there for a long while. Long enough so that if he did turn back, the gates would be out of sight. Like that, the boys of barrack 9 were off to war. No specified line they were to be in, no formation to maintain, they simply walked in an extremely dreaded silence.

* * *

Their walk brought them to a river they had to walk across which was a walk done in that same silence. It took a while, but they eventually reached land with little hassle and came upon the small, desolated Land of Waves, their first (and likely only) checkpoint on their way to the field. When they entered, they got their first true glimpse at what a war could do to people. Even those who weren't necessarily involved. Their walk through the village brought to light civilian men, women, and children of all ages, dirtied and defeated. The people of Wave were but bystanders in this war, but it seemed their home was at the forefront of a battle not too long ago.

The further they walked, the more dreadful things got as they came across the path of a returning platoon. Men who looked absolutely shell-shocked at whatever it is they had seen. They had only spared them a single glance before walking on. There were Konoha relief tents set up all around the village, soldiers and injured civilians alike, funneling in and out. One in particular held an unbelievably crowded line of civilians waiting to get inside. Reading the sign on the top of the tent, it made sense. (Food and Clean Water)

Naruto nearly ran into Choji who was in front of him, their group coming to a sudden stop.

"Barrack 9?" A white-donning medical specialist asked, stepping up to Obito who nodded. "Alright, you guys are in the tent down at the end. There's a battle point about 20 miles out. Two platoons were just sent out a few minutes ago, but the enemy is coming in waves. For now, you guys should get as much rest as possible. Departure time is unknown, but eminent. There's a lot of these bastards."

"Understood." Obito said, preparing to step around him, but he stopped him.

"Oh and uh.. I know it's a bit of a hassle, but we're running low on doctors here. It's a pain to ask, but if you've got a good medic who's willing, we could really use the help." He said. Before Obito turned to comply to what he thought was a demand, the guy cleared it up. "It's not mandatory or anything. If you'd rather keep him fresh for the field, I understand."

With that info, he hesitated before turning back. "Namikaze!" he called out.

Naruto turned front to where his name was called and saw Obito-sensei flagging him down from the front. The eyes of the others turned to him expectantly for whatever reason, but he ignored them and headed towards the man. "Yes sir?"

Obito quickly explained the situation. "They're short of doctors here and there are a lot of injured. If you're willing, you can assist."

He looked rather shocked for a moment before nodding. "Oh- uh, yes sir, Obito-sensei." He said. Obito nodded and moved the rest of the guys out. "I'm.. Naruto." He said to the man, sticking his hand out.

"Oh, I know." He said, shaking his hand. "Heard you've been causing quite the stir back home."

"Uh… yeah." He said, figuring the guy was going to be like the others.

He seemed to sense that hesitation. "Hn, don't worry kid. I'm all for a good medic charging out on that field, regardless of intentions. I'm Daito." Naruto physically relaxed at hearing that. "Follow me. I'll show you to the patients."

Along the way, he watched Daito greet shinobi passing by kindly. This man was clearly well respected here. Even the civilians waved his way happily. He must have saved a lot of lives.

"So, how experienced are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh… I.. I'm not sure." He admit bashfully.

Daito nodded. "That's fine. What all do you know how to do?"

Thinking quickly, he ran down a few things that he figured were the biggest hitters. "Uh, I'm pretty good at stitching, resetting bones, chakra depletion surgery uh-.."

"That's great!" Daito said happily, cutting him off before he continued further. "You're already more proficient than half my staff. We've actually got a few chakra depletions on standby. I'll leave them to you."

They finally made it to the section of white tents surrounding a group of injured Shinobi he found rather hard to look at. Set up on standing stretchers, there were guys with missing limbs, a few still screaming and moaning in pain, and the most unsettling a few covered by white sheets. His own steps faltered while Daito simply continued on, throwing out demands to his staff of white donning men and women doing what they could.

He followed close behind him until he came upon a tent. "Alright, here you are." he said as he pulled the flap back, showing four guys within who all looked sickly, damn near passing out. "All overexerted chakra. When you finish up here, you can flutter about, helping whoever's in need. Don't overdo it though. Your group is still on standby at the moment so if you're called out, be sure you have enough chakra to help your squad when the time comes."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Yeah – I… I got it."

Daito nodded and started leaving. "Thank you, Naruto. We really appreciate it."

Naruto nodded for no real reason as Daito was already gone. Looking at the men surrounding him, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Upon it's release, it came out a bit shaky, but regardless he was ready.

* * *

Back with the others, Sasuke sat on some random box that was in the back corner of their tent, completely disinterested in the somewhat muffled on-goings of those around him. Everyone else was off in their own little groups doing whatever it was they did to pass these dreadful few hours. Some were in groups playing card games. Some were just sitting around, discussing whatever they could to keep their minds off the battlefield. A group in particular caught his attention, possibly because they were the closest to him. The group consisted of mainly a few clan children with a few clanless stragglers hanging around. Notables of the group were Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino.

They sat there playing cards and chatting strategy with Shikamaru being the center-point which wasn't a bad idea. Having nothing else to do, Sasuke listened in. The Nara clan is known for being some of the most brilliant minds after all. Maybe some good information would come from it.

Shuffling the deck in his hand, Shikamaru began dealing them out. "Seeing as we're all only newly minted chunin with absolutely no field experience, this is probably one of the lesser compacted strongholds we're facing. Something a single ANBU unit could likely handle on its own."

"So, why not just send an ANBU unit?" Choji asked from next to him, the others muttering in agreement with his question.

"The ANBU units are all on the main battle fields. Crucial junction points between us and the enemy. We're in the land of waves right now. Strategically, it's a passage that would only be useful as a flanking point for either side. So, in order to cut it off completely, lesser level units are sent on both sides to keep the enemy honest in the area's that matter. Flanking an enemy is like a wild haymaker. It could cause a lot of damage if it hits successfully, but for a split second it leaves an opening and in terms of war on this scale, that single opening can be a killing blow." He explained thoroughly.

"Well then why don't we just retreat and let them try to flank?" The voice of Kiba came in, sounding rather ridiculous until he explained further. "It'd be like baiting them for the counter then if you explain it like that. We let them flank while we expect the opening, wherever it is." Again, a few mutters of agreement followed his (somewhat) logically based tactic.

But, of course, Shikamaru had that thought already and a rebuttal to go along with it. "Because we're severely outnumbered." He stated simply, looking through his hand of cards. "We're up against Iwa and Kumo, two nations that ultimately equal the population of us and Suna combined. But, they've also got the backing of Kiri, so they've got a-whole-nother nations worth of Shinobi up on us. Add to the fact we've been losing for some time now, and Konoha no longer forcing kunoichi field participation cripples us even further. If Kumo were to send one of their ANBU groups, they could over take this route no problem, but that would still leave just enough of a gap for one of our big hitters to make it behind enemy lines.

The only thing keeping us in this fight is the sheer man power we possess with the clan's we hold. Iwa and Kumo have very few kekkei genkai, and there is truly only so far a normal shinobi can reach without one. For every thirty full fledged Jonin level shinobi they breed, they can only match a well-trained Hyuga or Uchiha. It's truly the man power we hold that's keeping us in it."

"Hey! There are other clans in the village other than those two!" Kiba shouted out, defensively, receiving a 'yeah!' in reply from Choji and causing a few of those surrounding to laugh.

Despite this, Shikamaru knew he took actual offense. "Oh man. What a drag." He muttered before he continued on. "Look, it's just as troubling for me to swallow my pride and admit, but without the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Aburame clans we would've been wiped off the map long ago."

This time, it was Shino to speak up in his ever present monotonous voice. "I am humbled you have included my clan in this list of importance, but I would not completely agree with your assessment. Why? Because the Nara clan has held the strategic reigns of the Hokage's advising division for many years and we have won many wars due to simply outsmarting our enemies. In many cases, overwhelming power has played to our favor due to the Akimichi clan alone and to this day Konoha's tracking division has remained unmatched due to the impressive abilities of those in the Inuzuka clan. Konoha is strong because Konoha is one."

"Heh, yeah! You tell him Shino!" Kiba shouted proudly followed by a few mutters of agreement from the others.

Shikamaru gave a rather bashful grin. "Hn. Good point." He complimented.

Choji was the next to give his input. "And besides Shikamaru, you don't necessarily need a kekkei genkai to be a top-notch shinobi. I mean, look at the Yondaime. He doesn't have one."

"Yeah, but that's a once in a lifetime shinobi. Not everyone can be like Kakashi Hatake or - The Yellow Flash." He muttered out mindlessly, unintentionally bringing the team medic into everyone's mind.

A moment of silence passed before Kiba was the one to break it with a rather tasteless joke. "Heh, yeah. Maybe if we got the real one we'd actually have a fighting chance in this war." A few people chuckled, but they quickly died out into silence. It was just way too real of a topic to take lightly. Never being one to hold his tongue, he continued on. "I-… I just don't understand what's with that idiot. I mean, with that jutsu he could be as good as anyone. But, if he won't kill it's pretty much worthless. Geez, if they would've given it to me, then I'd be the best there ever was."

"They can't just give it to you." Shikamaru said. "No one can use it but him. It's almost like a kekkei genkai, but at the same time it's not."

"What? How?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru laid a few cards down before he continued on. "There's a group of three Jonin who can use it all together given time to prepare it. So, that means it's definitely learnable, but no one can use it instantly like the Yellow Flash could. No one but Naruto. My dad thinks it's something with their chakra."

Again, a small beat of silence before Shino of all people gave a bit of an insult towards the missing member. It was lowly spoken, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear where he was sitting. "… Most unfortunate." From there, the conversation melded back into other topics that he was no longer interested in.

His mind was stuck here. In the words he just heard not more than a few seconds ago. It seemed that the others saw the same thing in Naruto that he did. The potential to be one of the greatest. Potential that would be ultimately wasted on someone who refuses to do a shinobi's number one duty… A wars number one objective… A soldiers only job.

A while back he would have sided with them. He would have agreed in every word they said about that blonde idiot. He was weak-minded. He didn't belong here. He was as good as dead. He would have joined them, maybe if only to fan those flames of theirs, but… Now, he wasn't sure about anything concerning Naruto Namikaze. In fact, he was sure that Naruto himself wasn't sure about any of it. Something Obito said back during their graduation really got to him…

He said, _"… That is going to be the person you rely on when you are out there on that battlefield, and if they're looking back at you, they rely on you too…"_ Those words, more than anything else he might have heard that day stuck with him. Made him think about those frightened blue eyes that stared back at him that day. He could see it, even though it was hidden behind his guise of uncertainty. He – like everyone else – was afraid.

* * *

Naruto's first task was about as hard as he expected, but he flew through it with only a minor hiccup. That being one of the men having a panic attack. But, in the long run, he was successful in repairing the strained chakra coils of each of them. It took him a good two hours total, but he was still determined to help out whoever needed it. As he left the tent, he began looking around before noticing that there were more injured individuals than before. Quite a few more actually and these guys seemed recently injured. Just as he took a step towards one of them to help, he was called.

"Namikaze." It was Daito, making his way over to the guy he was just about to help. "Go grab some rest. By the looks of it, your squad may be next up." He instructed.

Naruto looked around for a moment. There were still quite a few people he could help. It wouldn't take much chakra at all. "Are you sure? I can stay if you need me to." He offered.

Daito gave him a meek smile before shaking his head. "I respect your drive to help others, but as a field medic, you should know that your main priority is your own team. You won't be much help to them out there if you tire yourself out here."

Naruto nodded. That made sense.

Daito nodded back, extending his hand for a shake. "Your team is in the furthest tent down when you hit the main road." He explained briefly, turning to leave himself. Naruto did the same but stopped when Daito called out to him once more. "Oh, and… look, I was a field medic myself at one point, so I've got a bit more insight into what you're going to go through… I think what you're going out there to do is absolute suicide… maybe that means a little more to you coming from someone who's been through it, or maybe it means nothing, but… take it as you will."

Naruto lingered there awkwardly, watching as Daito melded back into his work. After letting the words sink in for a moment, he made his leave, slumping back towards the main road. His feet carried him thoughtlessly for a while before his mind began to question itself. If he heard it once, he's heard it a thousand times by now. Did Daito's words mean more coming from a man who's been through it? Not that he hadn't heard it from men who've been through war before, but Daito was once a field medic as well. So, he was technically saying that killing was something expected from even them.

Again, he found himself conflicted with what he was prepared to do. He was once so sure, but constantly having his ideals stepped on has obviously taken its toll on his confidence. The more he thought about it, the more he was considering just becoming what they wanted him to be. But, his own personal experiences were always there to shine light on that ideas stupidity. He is there to save the lives of his friends, but most of them haven't even spoken to him since his plan was revealed. Most of them absolutely hate him.

Why break his own moral code to save the lives of men who would rather see him dead? He is not some pacifistic deity hovering over the rest. He's not a punching bag they can just use anytime they please. For a while, he was that. But, being this close (a breath away) to the most brutal display of human inadequacy was starting to place more and more rebellion into his aching body. It felt like they were so busy fighting him they weren't thinking about the enemy.

Him choosing to serve the way he was meant to would fix a lot of those problems. His chances of survival would increase, he'd be able to protect his teammates, and they'd actually trust him enough to fight with him instead of against him. The downside to all of that would be the cost of himself. His own sense of humanity would have to die to ensure so much. Was it worth it? That was something he couldn't answer. Something he'd probably never be able to answer.

So engrossed within his own thoughts, he didn't even realize he was already approaching their tent. Obito-sensei remained outside, awaiting orders to move out it would seem. Naruto approached, hoping he would have a little time to rest.

"How was it?" Obito asked before he passed him.

Taking a moment to process his words, Naruto slowly came to a halt. "i-It was fine, Obito-sensei. Nothing too draining."

"Good. We'll need you sharp out there. No word yet, so head in and rest but be ready to move at any moment." He ordered.

Naruto nodded before heading in. Pulling back the flap of the large tent, he was greeted to a silence unbefitting of this group of men he's come to know over the years. It wasn't completely quiet with small chattering going on in the little harshly formed groups around, but it was quiet enough to make him feel a bit awkward with the various sets of eyes darting his way before turning away. Most of the looks he got, he wasn't necessarily expecting. They weren't looks of contempt or blatant disregard. In fact, they bordered on the verge of, dare he say, relief?

It made sense considering what he was just told. They were now waiting to be called to their first taste of war. The first battle of many, should they be so lucky. Or, would it be lucky to not pass this milestone? To die today would bring about the end of war, at least on a personal basis.

He shuffled his way in, stepping around the bodies that slowly quieted down as he passed. This was the smallest quarters they've had to stay in together, so there was really no room to breathe. Nowhere to sit other than small gaps within the groups of friends which he knew he wasn't welcomed to. So, he continued shuffling. Further and further back until he came upon the group containing the individuals he once considered friends.

Everyone had a set of cards in their hands, examining them thoroughly. There was a spot right where he could fit perfectly. Positioned right between Kiba and Shino. No one was looking at him. He could try and sneak in there and test the waters maybe. Perhaps they were passed that petty hatred of theirs. It was a possibility, but for some reason, he didn't want to test it.

So, he looked further, and that's when he saw him. Sasuke, sitting against the back of the tent, playing with one of his kunai. There were supplies to his left that blocked off most of the back area. To his right was just about two bodies worth of space before the side of the tent began. He could try there, but he'd have to step over him to reach it. How would that go down? He's been rather helpful these past few days, but what was the limit of that? Figuring it would risk too big of a scene, he made up his mind to just head back and maybe stand outside with Obito-sensei, but… before he even turned, he caught movement that surprised him.

Sasuke slid over so that he was completely in the corner, leaving a space free where Naruto could easily fit. When he stopped adjusting, he glanced up briefly to the blonde. He didn't nod or make any sort of gesture that would assure Naruto he could sit there, but it didn't mean he didn't get the message. Stepping over still a bit timidly, he ignored the confused looks he received on his way over. When he made it, he sat down, trying to seem as natural as possible.

There were a few people who had zoned in on their little interaction who were watching with keen eyes, just waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they simply went back to their tasks. Naruto shuffled around in his butt pouch for a moment, sneakily throwing a glance the Uchiha's way, but they never said a thing. He pulled his little torn book out and found his spot. There they sat for what felt like hours yet still not long enough.

With a whip of the tent flap, the cold air rushed in along with Obito. "Alright guys… here we go." He announced somewhat somberly. A brief moment passed with everyone exchanging looks. It was short lived before they jumped into action, grabbing their things. Naruto stood to his feet along with everyone else and began checking over his supplies. It wasn't really something that should've left him winded, but regardless, it did. When everything was ready, they all began crowding the exit, leaving one at a time. Being at the back, he had a bit more time to recollect his thoughts. With a deep breath, he steady himself as best he could. It was time.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Now, I'm not gonna make any more promises about when I'll be posting the next chapter. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a week, or hell maybe even a few months. I just don't know. I guess I'll see you guys (and gals) whenever I see you. Till next time!**


	13. First of Many

**Coward**

 **AN: Hello, welcome back. To start off, let me apologize for my lengthy hiatus. I had a good friend recently pass unexpectedly which froze progress on all of my fanfics and other works. But, I am back now and I simply had more of this story written out than any of my others, so it's the first one I'm posting on. Now before we get into it, I am not much of an action writer if I'm honest. I can write a compelling action story, but when it comes to writing out fight scenes, I am no genius at it. In fact, I'm not all that good with it. It's been a constant struggle for me doing these types of stories, but in this one, it's pretty much vital. So, I did do my best. If it falls short, I am sorry.**

Chapter 13:

"Move swift as the wind and closely-formed as the wood. Attack like the fire and be still as the mountain." (Sun Tzu)

* * *

Closer and closer they drew to joining the war. The boys of barrack nine had seen not a single battle yet. They had yet to hear a cry of agony or an explosion to which they expected. They had been tree hopping for a good twenty minutes. The formation of their seemingly unorganized group was actually very strategic. At the head of the formation was Kiba Inuzuka who was a good leap ahead of everyone following the heaviest scent of ash and blood that he could sniff out. Following directly behind him was Sasuke Uchiha, his Sharingan blazing and scouting for possible ambushes and traps. Behind him was the majority of the 'typical shinobi' as one would likely call them. Strong enough to hold their own, but useless without knowledge of the enemy's whereabouts or an advantage of a kekkei genkai.

In this group nestled Shino on the outside, many of his little companions scouting out their far-left side. On the opposite side was one of the clan-less shinobi who had found his place in the midst of their group as one of the more adept long range specialists with a keen eye. In the middle of that group rested their support members. The field strategist, Shikamaru, and the team medic, Naruto.

Tailing the entire group from a considerable distance and much higher up was their Jonin captain, Obito. It was his duty to watch the rear on their way to the battle field. More importantly to stay hidden completely even throughout the course of the battle. This was the moment he feared most. What they were about to see and experience was the heart of what the wars of the shinobi world mainly consisted of. He was not to step in under any circumstances unless they were presented with what was considered a 'sweeper'. A shinobi who could decimate the entire squad of chunin members single handedly. In other words, a shinobi of his caliber.

This was where they truly found out if they belonged here or not. These junction points served not only as flanking positions, but almost like a final exam for both sides. The only way to pass? Survive. Win the battle. Kill them all, or force a retreat. The rotation was simple. One group at a time with four hours of combat needed. You had to keep fighting until that next group came to relieve you. It was the way it worked for their side anyways. For the other side, it was more isolated. More singularly based. From what the many Jonin have deduced from past experiences, they simply send them out one by one. Every time one falls, another is sent out to take their place. If they are able to fight for an hour at least, they are called for retreat.

They would mostly be presented with Kiri and Kumo shinobi. It was the worse of the two possible combinations. Another junction point bridging Suna and Iwa had the sand shinobi facing off against a group of polar opposites, Iwa and Kumo. But, here their techniques simply enhanced each other which made the battles a lot harder.

But there was something that was worrying him here. There were only five members of the previous group to return. The Jonin claimed there were no sweepers present, so his entire platoon of 10 plus shinobi were just cut down by a little more than half from the original threat itself? Another group was sent out before them though, which is the group they were going to relieve. How many would be left of them? His thoughts were cut off when Kiba came to a halt, stopping the rest of them as well.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned sharply.

There was a troubled look on the Inuzuka's face. He turned back to tell them what it was, but he couldn't seem to get his words out without gagging. "th-.. brgh-!" With a sudden upchuck, he threw up a little.

"The battlefield must be close." Shikamaru said from his spot. "The smell is getting to him."

"You are correct." Shino said from his spot on a branch a bit higher. "My beetles have encountered a few enemies."

Shikamaru was given the responsibility of controlling the group as the strategist, so they all looked to him for the next move. Surprisingly even Sasuke who didn't try to argue the decision. It only made sense after all.

The usually lazy looking teen squinted his eyes in thought. "How many of our guys can you find?" He asked the bug user.

Shino's head tilted down a little as his bugs began their search. It took a moment, but he got his answer. "There are six including the Jonin sensei."

"What? Only six?" Choji asked, clearly beginning to feel the weight of the situation.

"t-… That's out of a group of what, 17?" One of the clan-less guys asked, his voice trembling.

"Looks that way." Shikamaru said. "Okay. Considering the type of battle field this is, I'm assuming there are only ever going to be enough of the enemy shinobi to match our troops. If there are five of our guys still out there fighting, expect ten."

The group was clearly confused, and Choji was the one to voice it. "What? But you said they were going to match us."

He was squatting down with his fingers connected in that all too familiar symbol that told them he was thinking. "I did. They're going to match us in strength, not numbers. We're chunin. At this junction point, I have no doubt they'll only be sending out their Genin level shinobi. Their chunin are the pawns of the major battlefields. They wouldn't waste them at a spot like this."

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked, tired of the procrastinating. He was scared, yes. But, prolonging the inevitable would only heighten their nerves.

"We have to step in to give them a chance to escape." He said. "They may only be Genin, but that doesn't mean they should be taken lightly. There are a lot of unknowns to consider. The biggest of these is the fact that we don't yet know just how strong a Genin from another village actually is. That being the case, we can't send out our strongest fighters first. At the same time, we can't send out our weakest and have them get destroyed right off the bat… the name of this game is to survive for four hours. We do that by hiding our numbers until the very last moment. Hold our cards until the game is over.

"As far as they know about our troops and the way our rotation works, we are simply tapped out whenever it's time to switch. That being said, we send out five at a time for two hours each. Our advantage comes from having an Aburame on the squad. Shino, will hang back and send his bugs to drain their chakra as they are out here. There are twelve of us, so two will not fight… Of course one will be Shino and the other is…"

Systematically all of the heads turned to Naruto. It was both a strategic play and something that they had to do. Strategic because he was the medic. It made sense to hold him back to heal those who returned injured, but it was also partially due to him not wanting to kill anyways. The looks he got varied from annoyance to simple uninterested glances.

"But, there's also the possibility that they send out more than just enough to match us…" He said, again confusing them. "There's a reason I said we can't play our strongest hitters first. That's because our strongest hitter is Sasuke. An Uchiha stepping onto any battlefield is going to warrant a lot of attention. If they were smart, they'd take this opportunity to get him out before he gets strong enough to step onto the main battlefield. Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji will be in the second wave, for that reason alone. Me and four others will be in this first attack. If it comes down to them sending out an army's worth when they see the clan children, then we'll all have to fight and fend them off until we're relieved."

"Why are you putting yourself in the first group?" Choji asked, clear worry for his friend's safety.

Shikamaru shut his eyes. "Because it wouldn't be wise as a leader to play five people as pawns in a game of shogi when I won't even put my neck on the line."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, getting a bit impatient. It was all good information, but the tension was so heavy he was starting to doubt they'd make it.

"Not quite." Shikamaru said. "There is also the types of shinobi we will be fighting here to take into account. Just judging by the position of this junction, I'm willing to bet it will mostly be Kiri and Kumo shinobi with very few – if any – Iwa shinobi. So, it would be fair to expect a heap of water style users and lightning specialists. Our best bet is to play to our advantage as Konoha shinobi and keep the fight in the trees. If they force us to the ground, we're open to far more attacks. That being said, the way we enter this battle is crucial. I say we start with our distance fighters drawing them into the trees. Do not retreat until you absolutely have to. Just keep them at arm's length for as long as possible. When they start to pressure, draw them into our line where someone will be waiting to finish them. As soon as they do, you head back out there and wait to be relieved."

* * *

From his spot up above them, Obito was very impressed with the tactic and thought process. He hit a lot of things that his father would have hit if he were the one making the strategy. Truly a chip off the old block. The plan was solid. But everyone has a plan until they're faced with their opponent. There was a key issue with it however. It was something that someone as smart as Shikamaru would beat himself over the head for overlooking. Still, if it were a plan based around the first engagement, it would have worked properly, flawlessly.

It was a plan that, in theory could get the entire squad out of there alive. He knew from the get-go that that was Shikamaru's plan. He also knew from the very moment they left, and he told him he was in charge. He could see it in his eyes. He was afraid of failing. There was a lesson to be learned here today…

* * *

Another five minutes of tree-hopping went by without a hitch, but they were close enough now that you didn't necessarily have to be an Inuzuka to smell all of that blood. For many of them, it only did well in scaring them far more than they already were. Their tactical formation had been abandoned now that they were this close to the battle point. Settled still within the middle of the group, Naruto could feel how tightly he was clenching his teeth. They were tree-hopping yes, but normally this was an activity that required very minimal effort. As long as they had been doing it, it was almost like walking, and yet he found himself sweating.

It was like he could not control the pace of his breathing he was so scared. They had long passed the point of being able to speak. This was war territory. Everything you did had to be meticulous and well planned. Any slip up could be considered fatal, no matter who your opponent was. The only back up you had out here was the man wearing the same headband as you and even that wasn't always reliable.

From where he was, he could see mostly everyone. Shikamaru was slightly ahead of himself, giving him a solid view of the side of his face. It was far more serious than Naruto had ever seen it. If there was ever a time to worry, it would be when that guy got serious. Everyone else was worried too. He could tell. He watched as some of them fumbled their supplies as they tried to get them out in the air. He saw a few people miss a branch only to be saved from a fall by one of their friends. It didn't seem like anyone was fully ready… only _him_.

Looking directly ahead, he was staring directly at Sasuke, a few people in between them, but he could see enough of him. Every movement he made, every leap, every step… he was calm. He was steady and well-trained. Above all else, he was ready. If his smooth movements weren't enough to prove that, the Uchiha quickly and suddenly drew a kunai from his back pouch and swiped, knocking a kunai aside that no one else even noticed was coming their way.

It brought the whole group to a halt as they stuck to the trees around, weapons drawn defensively. "It came from down below, a couple feet ahead." Sasuke announced, keeping his voice as low as possible yet still loud enough to be heard.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ok. Second group, this is where we'll draw our line. Climb higher into the foliage and disguise your presence. First group, we'll push and relieve the other barrack." No shout of approval was needed, everyone simply jumped into action doing as told.

Shikamaru and four of the clan-less shinobi inched a little forward. Now, they could hear the clash of metal on metal. They could feel the hairs on their neck stand up with the static in the air. They stopped just above the action. A strong stomach was definitely needed to stave away the urge to vomit. Down below, the grass was stained red with blood. Never before had they seen red grass, but there it was in the spots that still had it. There were spots that were just charred black from the deadly fire attacks and trees split open and toppled over.

Those were the easier things to look at. More than all of this, the number one thing that caught their eyes were the bodies. Multiple bodies all scattered around either torn to shreds, charred beyond recognition or just flat out lifeless. Even more shocking were their sizes. Most of them were children, maybe just about their age when they first started their training.

The shock of seeing such a sight actually froze Shikamaru himself who was unaware that the other members of the group were looking towards him for the sign to attack. The remaining shinobi were just as he predicted. Five Konoha shinobi spaced out along the clearing, each facing off against two opponents. Despite the tense situation, there was an undoubted look of fear on every single face down there. For as long as he had been preparing for this life, he had envisioned an enemy with a cold lifeless look in their eyes. Not this gaze riddled with fear hidden behind sorrow. Though, of course it made sense, all things considered. They were watching their peers getting butchered out here. Friends they had probably known their entire lives… such was the name of the game. You fight for your own.

Visually snapping out of his gaze, the other four around him tensed up, waiting to attack. Down below, the five standing Konoha shinobi were noticeably exhausted. They were all standing on their last set of legs and it was noticeable. One of them was even downed, multiple injuries settled on his frame. The only thing keeping him up at this point was the will to survive and nothing more. This was a sudden stalemate with both sides opposing each other, eyeing their target with a keen eye. The genin of the other villages were clearly in much better shape than their older opponents, many of them likely just having entered the fight.

Shaking kunai held in their young hands were poised and coiled like snakes ready to strike. They were waiting for anything. Any gust of wind or sudden movement that would kick start the next clash… or perhaps both sides were simply stalling, praying their time was up soon. The movement came from the downed Konoha shinobi who suddenly tried to make it to his feet before stumbling.

The suddenness of his movements was the breaking point that the genin needed to let loose their animal instincts of survival. A village at their back forcing them into battle and an enemy that would not be reasoned with… they were truly cornered animals and they rushed forward just as one would.

"GAAARGH!" One of the more vocal genin yelled out as he made it half way to his target. He didn't even see the attack that would end him. It impaled his skull, imbedding almost all the way down to the handle and he dropped a twitching mess. The attack stopped the others in their tracks as it clearly came from above. When their eyes glanced up, all they saw was a hail of kunai and shuriken already in route.

Two others were caught in the ambush and left to endure the raining skewering while the others used their own blades to swipe away whatever was headed their way and leapt back to gain some distance. One of the remaining Konoha ninja glanced up into the branches and saw Shikamaru who nodded his way. He nodded back. "Retreat!" He instructed his remaining barrack members who quickly complied.

They did not drop from their spots in the trees, they sat and watched the group of remaining members patiently. Waiting for them to enter the tree tops to which they would have the advantage. Shikamaru squinted his eyes when one of them took off running back as if retreating. With the way their rotations apparently worked – as told by Captain Obito – it shouldn't have alarmed him, but it did. No one went with him. A single retreat seemed unlikely. What could he be doing? It then hit him like a ton of bricks and he had never felt so foolish.

* * *

Obito sat higher up than the rest of them, watching the altercation with a keen eye. Specifically, he was watching Shikamaru who started ascending higher into the foliage. It seemed he finally realized his mistake. In a game of shogi, it was a fool's goal to believe you could win by playing the pieces on the board. You were not to play your opponent's pieces, you were to play your opponent. It was a simple overlook that the enemy was not simply sending shinobi out sporadically. There was someone on their side, nestled somewhere in the trees anticipating every move.

The kid retreated to inform his superior that the shift had changed. Without a doubt, he would return with more shinobi. That being because they had no knowledge as to how many there were. The decision would be based purely on the concept of past experience. Every barrack that came before them likely had the fool-hardy idea to simply rush out there and kill as many as possible. So, that was another 5 to 8 guys minimum that the enemy would account for. In other words, another 10 to sixteen genin headed their way.

* * *

Shikamaru made it to their line in a panic. "We have to push forward and hold the line! Everyone!" he demanded, shocking them. "There's no time to explain! They're sending an onslaught!"

There was no need for him to say any more than that before Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino took off. Choji and Naruto hesitated momentarily before following as well. They stuck to the trees as planned, all crowding around, hiding high above, behind, or even underneath the branches, waiting for the attack. From where he was, Naruto could still see all of his teammates. This was the ideal spot for him to be. It was a part of the basics of his field medic training. Be somewhere that your view of your teammates is never limited. Stay out of danger unless it is inevitable.

He watched as Shikamaru went through hand signs, his shadow wrapping its way around the branch he was squatting on. Kiba pulled a scroll from his pouch. With a string of hand signs and a puff of smoke, a huge ninja hound appeared and he climbed on his back. Bugs began to slowly flow out of the cuffs of Shino's jacket. This was it. This was the first battle they would ever face.

Sasuke was up high, looking down at the only possible way the enemy could be approaching if they were foolish enough to rush them head on. Sure enough, he saw the first one land on a branch directly beneath him. Here went nothing… he reached into his butt pouch…

Shikamaru zoned in on the first guy he saw who crept out of the shadows. It was a young Kiri shinobi who met his eye. A crazed look rested in those young orbs of his and as if possessed with fear, the kid began weaving signs, not even caring about being patient. He dropped his shadow paralysis and began to pull a kunai, but before he could even get his hand in a hook, the kid's attack was interrupted when his head jerked up suddenly as if he were uppercut by a ghost. It was only then in the glisten of the sunlight did he see the ninja wire, wrapped around his neck, lifting him from his branch in a death grip.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The voice of Sasuke echoed out as he dropped from his tree, firing a ball of flaming rage into the foliage of trees that lit up a path, showing well over a dozen young Kiri and Kumo shinobi scrambling to get away from the attack. It was as clear a sign as they could have. Without the dramatic war cries reserved for the bigger more open battlefields, they all leapt into action.

When he landed, Sasuke pushed back away from the tree he was on when a stream of light split the branch he had just landed on. Immediately after dodging the initial attack, he turned to his left when a young Kiri shinobi came rushing from behind a tree, a short sword in his hand ready to skewer him. Sasuke pulled a kunai and used it to parry the first two attacks before he landed with his feet on the side of a tree. Pushing off in a blaze of speed, he evaded the horizontal slash with the help of his Sharingan and sent the kunai in his hand brutally into the throat of the kid. Before he dropped down beneath the foliage, he stuck his hand out to grab a branch and used his momentum to swing upward, kicking away another genin who was lunging at Choji.

The Akimichi was forced early into using his partial expansion jutsu, focusing on enlarging his hands for more brutal attacks. It only worked because Shikamaru was right behind him using his Shadow paralysis jutsu to block the incoming projectiles. Reaching up, Choji grabbed the boy Sasuke kicked before he could get too far out of range. Instead of slamming him to the ground or throwing him towards another, he simply released him as soon as he grabbed him.

"Body stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, black tendrils came up, impaling the kid without remorse. Before he released him, he brought the body in front of himself, blocking the barrage of kunai headed their way. With a whip of his shadow tendrils, he sent the kid flying, knocking into another who was headed for Shino. The bug user jumped up and away, avoiding a water bullet that was headed his way. With a flick of his wrist, he sent out a small swarm of bugs that shot out in a similar manner, headed for the initial point of attack. Without even seeing if it hit or not, he was impaled from the side by a short sword, presumably from the kid who was rushing him before.

It went straight through his body and as soon as it did, his form dispersed into a swarm that wrapped around the kid who screamed as he fell towards the ground. The real Shino fell from above, landing on a branch, more bugs swarming from his jacket cuffs, scattering. A well thought out tactic from one of the genin had a good chance of hitting his unprotected form as the kid came from underneath, leaping up behind the Aburame who wasn't even aware of him.

"FANG OVER FANG!" The kid yelled out in pain as his body was decimated between the two violently spinning bullets that came from opposite directions, grinding him to a lump of broken bones and blood.

"Thank you." Shino quickly threw out.

"Yup!" Kiba shouted out as he continued on, leaping from branch to branch. He and his feral clone were on opposite sides of the mass of battles, both ready for the next attack. "Akamaru!" he shouted, spotting another opening. He received a growl in response and they began spinning violently again, skewering yet another genin who had gotten the drop on one of the clanless members.

The clan-less member was shocked at being saved, namely because he didn't know he was in danger. His hesitation costed him as an incoming shot of light caught him in his right shoulder, sending him falling to the ground. He hit his back with a grunt and clutched his fresh injury. When he looked up, there were already two enemies rushing his way, both Kiri shinobi with blades at the ready.

"Shit." Shikamaru murmured, seeing what happened. "Choji!" He called out to his husky friend who nodded. Shikamaru pulled a scroll from his pouch and summoned the content within. It was a ninja wire with multiple kunai connected to it. He let it float there in the air as Choji leapt down after them, the wire wrapped around his hefty frame from shoulder to waste.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" He shouted as his form literally expanded to an inhuman level, turning him into a bulldozer of death with the blades surrounding him. He was dropping right down into the path of the rushing genin. Only one was able to notice the incoming threat in time to evade it completely. The other was a split second late, but that split second costed him his leg from the mid-thigh down. Choji didn't stop his attack there. Like a heat-seeking missile, he continued pursuing the one that evaded.

Horo Keichi, the clanless member who was shot in the shoulder scrambled back a quivering mess. He flinched towards his left side when a kunai suddenly impaled right next to him. Then, with a flash of light, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Ah-! ARGH!" he screamed out, fearing it was an enemy.

"It's me! It's me." Naruto said, quickly lowering him enough so that he could see him. When he was calm, he continued to drag him away from the heat of battle. He continued glancing forward, fearing an attack. He couldn't just flash them out of there as much as he may have wanted to right then. He didn't have enough faith he could do it with another person yet.

Before he got much further, his heart sunk when he noticed a glimmer coming from the left. He noticed it well long enough to parry it, but for a moment, he saw his own reflection in that blade. He saw his own death. It froze him like a dear in the headlights.

Before the kid came too close, he was suddenly kicked back into a tree by Sasuke who showed up out of nowhere, not a second too late. He kicked the kids sword away, forcing a hand to hand situation. The Kiri genin went for a wild haymaker, clearly working on strictly fight or flight rather than skill. Sasuke, used the back of his left wrist and knocked it aside, jabbing him in the throat simultaneously. Before the kid could recover, Sasuke grabbed a chunk of his hair and jerked his head down violently until it smacked against the hard bone of his kneecap. The kid ignored the pain and drew a kunai, trying all he could to defend himself. His stab attempt was far too slow as Sasuke at some point pulled a strand of ninja wire, using it as a parrying device, he wrapped the kids arm up and somehow managed to wrap a portion of the wire behind his head, essentially tying him up so the kunai was pointing at himself instead. With a kick to his chest, the ninja wire tightened, pulling the kids own kunai wielding hand into his own eye by force.

He was breathing heavily as he glanced back to the blonde. "We're surrounded. Pay attention." He said coldly before jumping off. Naruto stared down in shock at the dead body of the kid for only a second longer when Keichi grunted out in pain. Immediately, he went back to dragging him away.

Shikamaru stared ahead, watching as more and more of the enemy began to drop down to deal with the major threats happening below. He knew the plan immediately. They were going to try and take out the big hitters on the ground where the advantages were more evened out, then they'd come back up top to simply overwhelm the rest with their numbers. "Kiba! They need help down below! Shino, stay up top with the range fighters and make sure they can't get directly above us!" His commands were heard and immediately agreed to as they jumped into action.

Down below, Choji was nearing his limit for how long he could keep his human boulder rolling without wearing out. He had to conserve energy after all. But, there were more and more enemies that were dropping down. If he were to stop now, he'd be immediately open to an attack.

"FANG OVER FANG!" The two Kiba's came barreling down on the most heavily dense areas, dispersing them that quickly and giving Choji the opportunity to momentarily retreat. He fell out of his rolling ball of death in a tumble on their side of the clearing. Quickly trying to right himself, his eyes grew when two glimmering kunai were coming his way. Shikamaru landed directly in front of him and with two slashes knocked them away.

Kiba and his feral cloned ninja hound landed beside the two, followed soon by Sasuke. There the four of them stood, faced off with nine of the enemy genin. Their action came to a sudden halt there, the sounds of weapons clashing up above cleared the silence. The mix of Kiri and Kumo genin were all very noticeably scared as their eyes fidgeted between each other, waiting for someone to give some sign to attack.

(CLISH!)

A loud class of metal above sounded off, one of the enemy's short swords came falling through the trees twirling like a windmill towards the ground. With a sudden yet very fast three sixty spin, Sasuke somehow found a way to kick the hilt of the blade so that it went flying at a blinding speed, nearly impaling one of them. The kid swiveled his head out of the way just in time, but they were so tightly packed it impaled the thigh of the kid behind him.

That was the cue for the battle to continue as both sides rushed forward with their respective close-range weapons in hand. Now was the time to conserve some energy. Charging on all fours, Kiba and his cloned dog were the first to reach the group, but they bypassed the first few before they had the chance to react. They continued, both kicking one of the genin each out of the back of the group, the tactic being to trap the bulk of the group in a box, splitting their attention.

It did the trick initially as one of the first genin to react slightly too late to the speed of the feral clone turned his attention just enough to be caught in his tracks, literally. Shikamaru caught him in his shadow possession. With a blade already in the kid's hand, he swung his arm around, forcing the kid to stab the Kumo genin behind him.

Sasuke leapt fearlessly into the fray with a brutal straight kick that met the chest of yet another who was caught swiping at Kiba. The lithe body was sent backwards, forcing the kid behind him to either duck or jump. He chose the latter which was sadly his undoing. Using his so far favorite tool of the day in conjunction with a kunai, Sasuke sent the wire attached blade shooting quickly into the kids direction. His toss was slightly off from its intended point of entry, but it still found its way deeply into his right shoulder. With a yank on the wire, the kid was pulled forward, clearly throwing his balance off. He had no way to dodge the spinning back kick that stopped his head where it was, the rest of his body jerking forward.

Immediately after, he saw another attack coming from his left. Dodging out of the way with a leap, he was already finished with another set of hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" From his mouth spewed smaller yet much faster blobs of flames that shot down towards the group that had to disperse to avoid the attack.

As soon as they did, Kiba was met with an opening. "Fang over fang!" He and Akamaru tore another to shreds. Shikamaru stayed further back in their impromptu formation playing the support role. He had a view of the two Kiba's, Sasuke, and Choji. Internally, he was annoyed with them. They were all fighting so recklessly. They felt due to how weak these kids are there really isn't any need to worry about the danger of rushing into a group this size. Truth be told, the original Kiba would've been dead twice over by now had he not been responsible for snagging an enemy just in time for the Inuzuka to notice them. Same with Choji. Sasuke however was clearly outclassing them and needed no assistance.

He was thankful for that at least. It was one less problem to worry about. His main concern rested on the happenings up top. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the trees rustled to answer him. Suddenly, a body dropped from the foliage above nearly hitting Sasuke who noticed just in time to leap back. The unexpected dropping stopped all of the Konoha ninja who noticed that it was one of theirs… Another of their clan-less members seemed to have gotten careless. Sadly for him, he didn't just get a shot to the right side of his chest. That was a bad injury indeed, possibly life threatening, but it was nothing compared to this. He was missing a leg, a hand, and there was a kunai lodged up to the hilt in his neck which was spurting blood.

They all stared wide-eyed and utterly shocked, even Sasuke. This entire time they had been carelessly butchering the enemy to which they hardly even considered human. It was like slaying baby monsters… but that guy lying in the middle of the field… he was definitely a person… They were by no means close as most of the clan-less guys tend to stick together, likely an inferiority complex of some kind. But, all the same… they had spent three, nearly four years with this kid in their peripheral. He ate with them, trained with them… he laughed with some of them… and there he was, clutching at the air sporadically as if he couldn't even find his throat.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru yelled to the pudgy teen who was still stuck in his own shock, unaware that an enemy was encroaching him from behind. Shikamaru sent his shadow out to intercept, but he was too far away. Choji turned around, but there was absolutely no chance at escaping without taking damage here, so, he slapped the sword just enough to push it into his left shoulder, narrowly avoiding his heart by the width of a hand.

"GRGH!" He grunted out in pain. His fist grew to it's enormous size and was sent crashing into the chest of the young Kiri ninja who tumbled back against the ground before being caught by one of his teammates. Before Choji even had a chance to breathe he had to dodge a kunai that was headed for him. He jumped, but not nearly high enough, getting caught through the middle of his thigh. "GARGH!" he shouted out, falling hard back down to the ground. He rolled up and saw at least seven of the enemy across from him readying projectiles.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted, again saving the Akimichi clansmen from a tight spot. It forced the group to back up and prevented them from throwing anything else long enough for Shikamaru to make it to him. He began dragging him back before he actually realized how heavy he was.

Before he could even call for help, a body flickered in next to him, wrapping a hand underneath Choji's other armpit. It was Sasuke. Without a single word of direction, they dragged him back enough to get him to his feet, his arms draped over their shoulders. Before they took off, Shikamaru held his hand up. There was the smallest beetle resting on the back of his palm. "Shino, we need help down here. Send whoever's left. We'll just have to group up."

With the command given, they jumped off, just hoping Kiba would be smart enough to hang back until he had back up. They took one big leap up to the nearest and biggest branch that led back towards their base. Sure enough, Naruto was there with Keichi, his hands glowing green as he did all he could for him here.

"Choji's hurt!" Shikamaru said urgently, speaking to him for the first time in a very long time. Naruto's eyes shot open when he saw his friend drop down to his knees, his weight bringing Shikamaru and Sasuke down as well.

"Wait-wait, don't drop him." He said quickly, leaving Keichi behind who looked to him in fear.

"n-No! Don't leave me here!" he shouted out in fear.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto quickly said. "I'm not leaving you, just hold on!" He bent down so that he was face to face with the Akimichi. "Choji. Choji, can you hear me?" leaning down closer by his face, he heard the lowest of mumbles. As he did this, he examined the injuries. The kunai in the thigh was superficial. It missed his arteries so all it'd need would be a bandage. With his left hand glowing green, he placed it on his thigh, his thumb and palm straddling the entrance of the blade. With his other hand, he yanked it out and, for some strange reason to Sasuke and Shikamaru, he smelled the tip where the blood was.

Tossing that aside, he looked at the stab wound on his left shoulder. Tearing away the cloth in the way. They were met with the big problem. The wound had already started to spread a purple tint to it. "It's poison." He said, shocking the two. "Lay him down now.. gently…" They were able to get him to his back.

"We have to go." Sasuke said to Shikamaru who was staring down at his best friend with a look that clearly said he'd rather stay.

Sasuke glanced to Naruto briefly, their looks not giving anything away. The blonde then glanced over to the unusually frightened Nara. "It's okay Shikamaru. I've got this. No problem at all." He said. It was a lie. It'd definitely be tricky. He'd have to identify the poison without the source weapon it was coated in, which made the job a lot harder. Then he'd have to concoct an antidote. And judging by the spread of the coloration, he would only have about 15 to 20 minutes to do so before it reached Choji's heart.

Shikamaru looked up to him for a moment, his eyes daringly piercing into his own as if he could see through him. "… Promise me… you won't let him die." He demanded.

Naruto's face was set in shock for a moment. There were many things going through his mind. Things that he simply didn't have the luxury of time to be pondering. His eyes found their way around their respective uniforms, both which were covered in blood splatters. Far too much to have come from Choji even considering his size. He looked back down to Choji, his expression then shifted slightly into one of doubt before it suddenly jumped to a big toothy grin. "Don't worry Shikamaru! I won't let him die! It's a promise!"

Sasuke was clearly a little off put by the sudden demeanor which he had never seen from him before, but it did the trick as Shikamaru nodded and dropped down, headed back for the field. The Uchiha lingered there for a moment before he jumped away as well.

Naruto looked back down at the wound and took a deep breath. On it's exhale, he got right to work. So engrossed in his technique, perhaps he simply didn't care to feel for anyone nearby. Yet, right above him, lying in wait was one of the enemy shinobi, gripping his blade with a shaking hand and watering eyes. With a deep breath, the kid exhaled…

* * *

(Ah, yes… a well placed cliffhanger)

 **AN: Again, sorry for how long it's been. It's good to be back.**


	14. Sorry

* * *

Hi. First off, I am terribly sorry to all those who've enjoyed my stories thus far. Unfortunately, I will no longer be continuing with my fanfiction career. I have had a few opportunities open up for me recently and I have to focus my attention soley on my novel.

* * *

For this reason, I will be placing this story up for adoption. _Coward_ was always something of a passion project for me. I started it out of sheer curiosity. Simply because I wanted to read a story like this. It was never something I really focused on. I was quite surprised that it gained the traction it did, honestly. Hopefully - should someone pick it up - they are to put more effort and dedication in.

PM me if you'd like it.


End file.
